OCE
by Ita-Chan-DL
Summary: 7º curso para los Merodeadores. Este parece ser otro año de lo más prometedor para el cuarteto, las chicas les adoran y los chicos les respetan. Pero un grupo de chicas les demostraran que Hogwarts no gira a su alrededor y que no todos están rendidos a su
1. Cap 1

_7º__ curso para los Merodeadores. __  
Este parece ser otro año de lo más prometedor para el cuarteto, las chicas les adoran y los chicos les respetan, por donde quiera que vayan.  
Pero un grupo de chicas les demostraran que Hogwarts no gira a su alrededor y que no todos están rendidos a sus pies.  
¿Serán capaces los Merodeadores de soportar esa lección de humildad? Si lo quieren saber, lean. La guerra esta servida xD_

NA: Este Fic no es sólo mio hay aportes muy importantes de Halwolf y Jorgita sin los cuales este fic no existiria TT.

Disfruten con el fic porque lo hemos hecho con todo el cariño y humor que hemos podido.

Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, salvo Remus XD porque es MIO, aunque lo invento Rowling, que se le va ha hacer

**Odiando con el Corazón Enamorado (OCE)**

-Capítulo 1-

El expreso iba a arrancar en breves momentos y ninguna de sus amigas había llegado.

La chica se cogió con una goma su largo pelo color rojo intenso y suspiró.

Creía haber visto a la madre de Arabella en el andén pero no estaba segura.

En ese momento la puerta del vagón se abrió, una chica de cabellos rubios se asomó.

- No chicas, éste ya está ocupado- dijo la chica y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Lily volvió a resoplar.

- Creo que deberías practicar yoga conmigo- dijo una chica que se encontraba en la puerta del vagón

- ¿Dónde estabas? Creí ver a tu madre afuera.

- Sí estaba con la madre de Noa.- entonces Lily miró a la puerta

-¿Y Noa?- Arabella se encogió de hombros

- La perdí.

- ¿Viste a Jorja?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja. Arabella negó con la cabeza. Su pelo a media melena castaño claro, casi rubio se movió al compás de su cabeza. Luego miró por la ventana.

- Antes de que venga Ainhoa tenemos que pensar qué hacer para su cumpleaños

- Cierto- dijo Lily con una sonrisa- en Noviembre cumple los diecisiete

- Y ya no podremos decirla que es la pequeña del grupo- dijo Bella

- Ja, siempre le podremos decir eso- dijo Lily.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir y una chica de pelo castaño claro y rizado que le llegaba a la altura de las mejillas entró diciendo a gritos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!

Las otras dos chicas rieron y tras calmarse la chica de ojos color esmeralda dijo

- Hola Jorja

- Salut mon amie- dijo la chica

- ¿Qué tal en Francia Jor?- dijo Bella

- Oh, trés bien- dijo con una sonrisa Jorgelina

- Esta bien, dejemos el francés que yo no sé, vale guapísimas- dijo Lily

- D'accord

- Jorja...

- Está bien- dijo sentándose enfrente de Bella.

Jorja como la llamaban cariñosamente en el grupo, era una chica muy divertida y espontánea, siempre que se juntaba con Noa formaban el dúo al que toda persona tranquila odiaría pues eran expertas en meterse en líos, aunque no lo quisiesen, sobre todo Noa, pues siempre acababa en los líos por culpa de Jorja.

Ainhoa y Lily eran amigas íntimas, aunque todas eran muy amigas, y Lily y Jorja cuando se juntaban eran la pareja de chicas responsables. Pero sólo en ocasiones muy especiales pues a Jorja le encantaba divertirse y hacer bromas.

El tren empezó a moverse, las tres chicas se miraron y dijeron

- ¿Y Ainhoa?- Bella se levantó corriendo para avisar al maquinista o a alguien de que faltaba su amiga cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió una vez más y apareció una chica de pelo largo y castaño oscuro, de mediana estatura y con la cara roja síntoma de haber corrido.

- Recordarme que mate a mi madre, sólo a ella se le ocurre en el último momento decir que se le olvido mi lechuza en el taxi, era lo único que tenía que coger.

- Y casi pierdes el expreso- deduzco Jorja

- No, primero tuve que irme medio Londres detrás del taxi, hasta que paró y luego tuve que volver corriendo y casi pierdo el expreso- terminó la chica. Las otras tres rompieron a reír, mientras la chica se sentaba a lado de Jorja.

- Definitivamente- dijo Lily- lo que no le pasa a Noa, no le pasa a nadie.

Las chicas estuvieron hablando de sus vacaciones todo el tiempo hasta que llegó la señora del carrito.

Mientras en un compartimento cerca de allí las risas salían hasta el pasillo.

- Serás bestia Peter- dijo Sirius dándole en la espalda- casi te ahogas

- Si te ahogas no pienso hacerte el boca a boca- dijo James

- Yo tampoco- dijo rápidamente Remus

- Eh, pues que se lo haga una Slytherin porque yo paso- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Algo para comer o beber chicos?- preguntó la señora del carrito asomándose.

- Claro- dijo Sirius- deme tres ranas de chocolate

- Lo siento cariño, pero acaban de acabarlas unas chicas de allí

- ¿Tiene varitas de regaliz?- preguntó Remus. La señora negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Las mismas chicas?- preguntó de forma graciosa Peter. La señora afirmó con la cabeza y Remus y Sirius fruncieron el ceño.

- ¿Le quedan grageas Berttie Bott de todos los sabores?- preguntó James con esperanzas. La mujer le lanzó una caja.

- ¿Qué más le queda?- peguntó Lupin

- Goma de mascar, pasteles de calabaza, tortas con forma de caldero y cerveza de mantequilla.

- Yo no quiero nada, gracias- dijo Remus.

- ¿Y qué chicas son?- quiso saber Sirius. La señora le señaló el compartimento que se encontraba a unos metros del suyo, después siguió la ronda por los demás compartimentos ofreciendo lo que le quedaba.

- Lunático

- Dime Canuto.

- Hacemos una visita a nuestras queridas amigas.

- Bueno, si insistes- los dos chicos se levantaron. James miró a Peter y salió corriendo hasta alcanzar a los otros dos. Peter hizo lo mismo.

- ¡No puedo creer que hicieses puenting!- dijo Lily a Jorja

- Pues ya ves, no está tan mal- dijo metiéndose una rana de chocolate en la boca.

- ¿Para que te compraste tantas ranas? ¿Son muchísimas?- dijo Noa- si te las comes hoy todas mañana te veo en la enfermería

- Es que quiero acabar de una vez la colección- se defendió Jorja- además tu te cogiste todas las varitas de regaliz.

- Sólo son cinco y tenía hambre.- Ainhoa le pasó una varita a Bella que las miraba con deseo y otra a Lily.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos chicos de diecisiete años que se apoyaron en a puerta de forma muy seductora.

- Vaya así que soy vosotras las que vais dejando a los demás sin comida- dijo Remus

- Vaya Jefferson, así que eres tú la que tiene mis ranas de chocolate- dijo Sirius mirando a la chica con una sonrisa seductora que pocas chicas podían aguantar.

- Perdona Black ¿dijiste tus ranas?- dijo la chica como si acabase de darse cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿No os faltan dos modelos?- preguntó Arabella haciendo referencia a James y Peter- Bueno dejémoslo en uno y su sombra.

En ese momento James entró en el vagón, parecía que había corrido, pero se apoyó en la pared igual que los otros merodeadores y colocó su sonrisa estándar, es decir, la que ponía a todas las chicas que babeaban por él, pero al igual que la de los otros dos chicos no era sincera.

- Si señor- dijo Arabella- y con esto concluimos nuestro pase de modelos, próximas pasarelas a las cinco y ocho precio especial para niños.

Noa se echó a reír mientras que Lily dijo

- ¡James! ¡Hola!- Jorja y Noa la miraron incrédulas, había puesto una voz parecida a la de las chicas en apuros cuando aparece el protagonista bueno y guapo a salvarlas.

- Oh por Dios, y luego no quieres hacer teatro- dijo Jorja a Lily, ésta se ruborizó. Hacia dos años que estaba enamorada de James Potter y el chico no le hacía el mínimo caso

- ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo James.

- Lily, Lily Evans- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Me refiero a la otra- dijo James señalando a Jorja.

- Se llama Jorja Jefferson, es gryffindor, séptimo curso al igual que nosotros- dijo Sirius sonriéndola.

- Eh tú, Black, Jorja me llaman mis amigos, así que llámame Jorgelina, o mejor llámame Jefferson- luego se quedó mirando a Noa y como si la leyese el pensamiento Ainhoa se rió- o mejor no me llames.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo un chico que acababa de llegar, luego vio a Arabella, sonrió, se acercó y la besó.

- Qué tierno- dijo Remus con sarcasmo.- Vámonos

Los merodeadores salieron por la puerta, Remus fue el último y antes de marcharse se giró y se acercó a Noa. Cogió la varita de regaliz que le quedaba y se fue en dirección a la puerta mientras decía "gracias"

- Tú, guaperas- dijo Noa señalándole con la varita- si no quieres que tu cara se llene de granos y tu carrera como modelo se arruine más vale que me lo devuelvas.

Remus se giró y se encontró a la chica de pie, señalándole con la varita, el chico la miró, sonrió pícaramente y le devolvió la varita.

- Gracias- dijo Noa con voz grave.

- Fue un placer- dijo Remus haciendo una reverencia, y salió del compartimento.

- ¿No te pasaste?- preguntó Lily. La chica sonrió y dijo partiendo su varita.

- Es de regaliz- las chicas se rieron. Ainhoa miró la puerta y dijo mientras se volvía a sentar.

- Qué chico más raro.

Bella la miro y murmuró

- Pues es el más normal de todos.

Remus llegó al compartimento.

- ¿Por qué tardaste?- preguntó Sirius.

- Oh, pues...

- ¡¡Hola cariño!- una chica rubia se echó al cuello de Sirius, mientras el chico se recuperaba del susto.

- Hola- dijo Sirius a su novia dándola un beso. La chica rubia que era una gryffindor bastante popular le cogió la cara y le empezó a besar. Los otros tres merodeadores se quedaron mirando con cara de asco.

En ese momento alguien le tapó los ojos a James.

- ¿Quién soy?- James aunque no lo parecía puso cara de terror.

- Hola Stella- dijo James a su novia. La chica, otra gryffindor rubia se sentó encima del merodeador.

La novia de Peter, una chica morena de Ravenclaw vino detrás de Stella. Esta era un poco más normal. La Ravenclaw dio un beso a su novio y se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablar con él animadamente.

Remus cerró los ojos fuertemente, seguro que detrás estaba su novia. El licántropo se giró lentamente y se encontró con una chica de pelo castaño claro con mechas rubias y ojos verdes.

- Hola mi niño- dijo la chica. Remus odiaba que le llamase "su niño"

- Hola Max- dijo Lupin. La chica se acercó para besarle, y Remus se alejó un poco y dijo- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

- No seas tonto- dijo la chica plantándole un beso en la boca.

- Hey, vamos a llegar a Hogwarts- dijo la novia de Peter.

Las novias de los merodeadores se despidieron de los chicos con otra tanda de besos.

Los chicos se pusieron sus túnicas de gryffindor. Mientras tanto en otro vagón cerca de allí otras cuatro chicas se ponían sus túnicas, todas ellas de gryffindor. Una de ellas, una pelirroja de ojos verdes le pidió ayuda a su amiga para que le abrochase.

Al poco tiempo el expreso frenó y los chicos salieron en dirección al colegio.


	2. Cap 2

-Capítulo 2-

Los alumnos llegaron al Gran Comedor y al poco tiempo llegó la profesora McGonagall con un montón de niños del primer año correteando detrás de ella.

- Puff, no tengo hambre- se quejó Jorgelina

- No me extraña- dijo Lily- con todo lo que te has tomado

- Es verdad- le regaño Ainhoa- te pasaste comiendo ranas

- Oh- dijo poniendo pucheros a Noa- quieres dejar de regañarme. Mira que monos los niños

- Je, pobre mirar ese niño- dijo Noa señalando a un rubio- esta temblando de miedo

Cerca de donde comían las chicas los merodeadores hablaban.

- Pues yo me quede con ganas de comer alguna rana de chocolate- dijo Sirius de repente- anda y que le sienten mal.

- Oye Sirius eso no lo digas- le dijo James

- Además- dijo Remus parpadeando fuertemente- es tu querida Jefferson

- ¿Mi querida Jefferson? Yo tengo novia, te recuerdo Moony, además no me interesa- dijo Sirius evitando la mirada de Remus- pensé que ibas a quitarle las varitas de regaliz a la otra chica

- ¿A quién a la chica del pelo largo y castaño? No, no lo hice- Remus carraspeó

- Que raro eso es típico en ti.- dijo Sirius extrañado

- No siempre voy a hacer lo mismo- dijo Remus intentando cambiar de tema- ¡Anda mira! pobre niño está temblando de miedo- dijo señalando el niño que segundos antes lo había hecho Noa

La selección fue como todos los años. Las cuatro chicas, se fueron a su habitación. Ainhoa no había comido nada porque al ponerse mala Jorja prefirió vigilar lo que comía y no pasarse ella, porque se había comido tres varitas de regaliz.

Las tres novias de los merodeadores, Stella, Max y Jane, se habían despedido de la novia de Peter y se habían dirigido a su habitación pegadas a los merodeadores.

Y los cuatro chicos habían llegado a su habitación ligeritos, pues les seguían sus novias muy de cerca.

- Creo que este año se están volviendo más pegajosas que los demás- dijo Sirius.

- Te referirás a la de Stella y Max- dijo James- tú no llevas con Jane más que dos meses.

- Bueno, pero antes no me seguía tanto- dijo Sirius.

- Te seguía lo mismo que ahora- dijo Remus mientras se tumbaba en su cama- te recuerdo que es la fundadora de uno de los veinte clubs de fans que tienes.

Black sonrió satisfecho.

- Ya pero... no sé me empieza a agobiar

- Si a ti eso te encanta, que te sigan, que te busquen por todos los rincones, que te acosen- empezó a decir James

- Que se derritan con tu mirada seductora- siguió Peter.

- Que intenten quitarte la camisa cuando se echan encima de ti siguió Remus

- ¡YA VALE TIOS! Cogí el concepto ¿ok? Os entendí- dijo Sirius metiendo su cabeza debajo de la almohada.- Pero quizás eso ya me canse.

- Estas diciendo que estas harto de Jane- quiso saber Petigrew

- No sé lo que quiero decir.

Los chicos se acostaron. Pronto todo Hogwarts estuvo en la cama.

Ya entrada la noche, alguien se revolvía en la cama, las tripas le sonaban. Era un dolor inmenso. Necesitaba comer algo.

Ainhoa se levantó de la cama intentando no hacer ruido. Hacia un calor insoportable. La tripa de la chica volvió a sonar.

La muchacha se puso una mano en el estómago como intentando hacerlas callar.

Noa abrió un poco la ventana, que se encontraba al lado de su cama, luego se quitó la camisa quedándose en camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos.

La gryffindor abrió la puerta lentamente, tenía que bajar hasta la cocina para comer algo, o a la mañana siguiente encontrarían solamente su esqueleto.

Mientras, en la misma torre de Gryffindor, un chico moreno de ojos azules se levantaba con cuidado, intentando sobre todo no despertar a su amigo licántropo.

Había quedado con una chica de gryffindor, para como él decía contarse que tal le había ido el verano después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin verse.

Sirius llegó hasta la puerta con éxito y la abrió lentamente. La puerta chirrió y el gryffindor permaneció quieto a la espera. Remus se movió en su cama, pero siguió durmiendo. Entonces salió y se dirigió a la sala común.

El moreno llegó hasta la sala común y miró el reloj, era muy pronto. Así que decidió pasarse por las cocinas y que los elfos le hiciesen alguno de sus platos favoritos.

Sacó el Mapa del Merodeador de sus pantalones que eran tan cortos que parecían boxers y empezó a andar en dirección a la cocina.

Sirius andaba tan liado buscando a Fich y a su gata que no se dio cuenta de que a pocos metros suyo había una chica. Al abrir la puerta del salón en el que se encontraba el cuadro que daba a las cocinas vio que en el mapa había un nombre justo delante de él que ponía "Ainhoa Silver"

Padfoot se quedó mirando el nombre y luego miró enfrente de él, allí de espaldas había una chica con unos pantalones azules cortos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que se acercaba al cuadro que daba a las cocinas.

Canuto pensó que a lo mejor era la gryffindor con la que había quedado y que le había apetecido ir a comer algo, porque la verdad es que no sabía cómo se llamaba.

Así que se acercó a la chica por su espalda y cuando la chica abría la puerta que daba a las cocinas. Sirius le dio una palmada en el trasero mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la besaba la nuca.

Noa se quedó de cuadros y cuando pudo reaccionar se separó tan pronto como pudo y se giró, para encontrarse con uno de los chicos que se habían presentado en su vagón.

Sirius vio a la chica y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue.

- ¡Tu no eres!- Noa estaba roja de furia. En ese momento Sirius sintió un golpe en el estómago, la chica se giró dándole la espalda al merodeador y entró en las cocinas.

Cuando Sirius se recuperó entró también en las cocinas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la chica al verle

- Tengo hambre- la chica se le quedó mirando y el moreno añadió- de comida

La chica se sentó en una de las mesas y los elfos le trajeron un plato lleno de espaguetis con tomate y carne picada.

Sirius miró el plato con deseo y dijo.

- Yo también quiero otro.

- Lo siento señor, pero no nos quedan más espaguetis.- el chico gruño

- Tu función es esta vida es dejarme sin comida- la chica le miró mientras se metía el tenedor en la boca y tras sacarlo ya vacío empezó a moverlo lentamente.

- Tú eres el chico del vagón, el que odia mi amiga- dijo Noa.

- Y tú eres la que quitó las varitas de regaliz a mi amigo, a esa a la que odia.- dijo Canuto.

- ¿Eres Black?- dijo haciendo memoria.

- ¿Y tú eres Ainhoa Silver?- la chica le miró y dijo secamente.

- No recuerdo que te haya dicho mi nombre

- Yo que soy muy listo- la chica le miró y acercó el plato al gryffindor.

- No quiero que por mi tengas un trauma.- el chico sonrió

- Soy Sirius.

- Creo que mi nombre ya lo sabes, pero la gente me suele llamar Noa- Sirius le extendió la mano.- Estas metiendo la manga en el plato.

Sirius sacó la manga y la limpió con un hechizo, la chica se levantó

- Ah! Como se te ocurra decirle a alguien lo que pasó delante del cuadro eres gryffindor muerto- y se fue.

Black sonrió recordándolo mientras se metía en la boca una suma considerada de espaguetis. Éste terminó el plato de espaguetis y se volvió a la Sala Común donde una chica estaba dormida en un sillón. El moreno miró la hora, sólo había llegado diez minutos tarde. Decidió dejarla allí e irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente los Merodeadores bajaron a desayunar seguidos como siempre de una larga fila de admiradoras.

Al llegar a la mesa, sólo se encontraron con dos grupos de chicos, uno de chicas que nada más verles suspiraron y otro grupo en el que había cuatro chicas, las cuales habían visto en el expreso, que ni siquiera levantaron la vista. Una de ellas, una pelirroja levantó al poco tiempo la cabeza y al ver a James suspiró, al oírla, una chica de pelo castaño y largo levantó la cabeza y su mirada se chocó con la de Sirius. La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina que el gryffindor captó como el recuerdo de la advertencia de la noche pasada y volvió a la conversación que tenía con su amiga Jefferson.

Poco a poco las mesas de todas las casas se llenaron y con la misma rapidez se fueron vaciando para dar comienzo a las clases.

Los gryffindor de séptimo sabían que tenían que darse prisa. A primera hora tenían con la jefa de su casa y más le valía no llegar tarde.

La clase de McGonagall fue un rollo.

Sirius se pasó todo la clase haciendo aviones de papel, que luego tiraría desde la torre de astronomía cuando se aburriese en Adivinación.

James estuvo toda la hora dibujando snitch en un pergamino, mientras que Peter las veía volar por todo el pergamino.

Remus miraba a la profesora y de vez en cuando cogía algunos apuntes, pero estaba más ausente que en clase.

Las novias de los merodeadores se pasaban todo el rato cuchicheando y riendo como histéricas.

McGonagall ya las había llamado la atención varias veces y su paciencia se estaba agotando.

La clase finalizó y los alumnos intentaron salir corriendo, pero la profesora hizo una señal y todos los alumnos se sentaron.

- Es mi obligación como jefa de la casa de Gryffindor avisaros de que este año habrá dos bailes de gala- algunos gryffindor aplaudieron. Entre ellos destacaban las súper-populares novias de los merodeadores.

Otro de los bandos eran Noa y Jorja que estaban en contra, mientras Lily aplaudía al igual que Bella. Jorja empezó a silbar mostrando su poco entusiasmo mientras que Noa se metió los dedos en la boca, para decir que iba a vomitar.

James se rió y Remus y Sirius que votaban en contra de los dos bailes le miraron.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Remus

- De ellas- dijo señalando a Jorja y a Ainhoa

- ¡SILENCIO!- gritó McGonagall y al instante un profundo silencio se apoderó de la clase.

La profesora se aclaró la garganta y siguió

- Como estaba diciendo habrá dos bailes, el de gala de todos los años y uno especial, como todos los años para los del último año, por lo tanto para vosotros.

- No sabia que los de séptimo tenían otro baile- murmuró Peter.

Los otros tres se encogieron de hombros.

- Lo digo para que vayan buscándose sus parejas adecuadas para el baile, que será en Enero, sé que estamos en Septiembre, pero prefiero avisaros con antelación. Eso es todo, podéis iros- y antes de salir por la puerta dijo.- Ah! Señorita Silver, ¿Se acuerda de lo que estuvimos hablando?

Todos los chicos se giraron hasta encontrarse con Noa que asentía a la profesora con la cabeza.

- Pues muy bien ya podrán empezar cuando quieras, se lo comunicará a los demás.

- Claro profesora- dijo Ainhoa. Y sin saber por qué McGonagall dijo

- Estoy deseando ver alguno- y se alejó

Los Merodeadores se quedaron mirando a las chicas.

- ¿Qué se traen entre manos?- preguntó James

- No sé, pero podemos descubrirlo- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡¡NOA!- gritó Jorja pasando por delante de los merodeadores como si no los hubiese visto y empujando ligeramente a Remus

- ¡Hey!- se quejó el licántropo. La chica no le hizo el menor caso y se dirigió para la salida donde Noa esperaba a su amiga hablando con Lily.

- Pasó de nosotros- dijo Peter- como si no le importáramos.

- Claro que le importamos- dijo rápidamente Sirius- importamos a todo el mundo ¡A todo! incluso a los niños de primer año- James miró a su amigo levantando una ceja

- Me pregunto qué nombre es Noa- dijo pensativo Remus. Sirius iba a decirle que es Ainhoa, pero se calló, porque si lo hacia le preguntarían como lo sabía y tendría que explicarle todo lo que paso la noche anterior intentando omitir el percance delante del cuadro.

- ¿Con quién vais a ir al baile?- preguntó de pronto Peter.

- Pues con nuestras novias, pedazo de tonto- dijo James

- Creéis que Sirius aguantará tanto con Jane- dijo con burla Remus

- Aguantaré más que Peter y tú- dijo Sirius intentando dar una colleja a Remus, pero éste fue más rápido y lo esquivó

Mientras el cuarteto de chicas iba a su próxima clase, pociones.

- Si quieres yo aviso a mi novio- se ofreció Arabella.

- Te lo agradecería- dijo Noa- tengo mucha gente a la que avisar.

- ¿Podremos ir Bella y yo alguna vez a veros?- preguntó Lily haciéndole pucheros a Jorja, pues sabía que Noa iba a decir que no

- Mmmm... ¡NO!

- Eso es injusto, ¿Por qué McGonagall puede, que es una profesora y nosotras que somos vuestras mejores amigas no podemos?- se quejó Lily

- Porque es una profesora- empezó Noa

- Porque es la que nos deja el aula- continuó Jorja

- Porque ella no se va de la lengua- siguió la primera

- Porque ella no se ríe cuando ensayamos- siguió Jor

- Porque es la jefa de nuestra casa

- Porque no le podemos decir que no

- Porque se la ve entusiasmada- dijo Noa

- Nosotras también estamos entusiasmadas- dijo Bella- además Michael también participa- dijo refiriéndose a su novio

- Y no nos reímos de vosotras- dijo Lily

Jorja y Ainhoa la miraron y tras ponerse del color de su pelo, Lily dijo:

- Bueno, pero sólo fue una vez y porque sonó muy raro oírte cantar a capela- dijo refiriéndose a Noa. La gryffindor se ruborizó y Jorja para salvar la situación dijo a Noa

- Tranquila, no fue tan horrible, es que no nos sabíamos la canción- Noa miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Jorja la cual se dio cuenta de que no había mejorado las cosas.

- Iros a... - Noa se quedó callada intentando no insultar a sus amigas y después se fue sin decir nada.

Las otras tres chicas miraron por dónde se había ido su amiga.

- ¿Ensayará también la hermana de Noa?- preguntó Bella a Jorja

- Creo que no, que dijo que ella no ensayaba con gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo se pueden llevar tan mal dos hermanas gemelas?- preguntó Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

- Porque una es de Gryffindor y otra de Slytherin- dijo sarcástica Jorja.

- Pero son gemelas- volvió a decir Lily

- Bueno siempre las podremos diferenciar por la túnica de la casa y por el pelo, Noa no es rubia.

- Y tampoco tiene cara de perro- dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Las otras dos estallaron de risa

- Procura no decir eso delante de Noa, aunque odie a su hermana, no le gustará que digas eso- Bella sacó la lengua a Jorja y se fue a buscar a su novio

- ¿Y nosotras a dónde vamos después de clase?- preguntó Jorja a la pelirroja.

- A la biblioteca, allí ira Ainhoa- Jorja se quedó mirando a la gryffindor con ojos acusadores y ésta tras ponerse roja dijo- Vale sí, también estará James

Jorja hizo un gesto triunfante y luego, mientras las dos chicas iban en dirección a las mazmorras a dar su clase de pociones comentó

- Tengo que quitarte la manía de fijarte en Potter, estás horrible cuando babeas.


	3. Cap 3

-Capítulo 3-

Los merodeadores llegaron justo a tiempo de empezar la clase gracias a Remus que les había metido prisa porque sabia de sobre que el profesor les tenia especial manía.

En la primera fila se pudo ver a un chico moreno de pelo grasiento y de nariz ganchuda. Al pasar Sirius por su lado y sin que el profesor se diese cuenta le arreó una colleja.

El chico Slytherin por poco se dio con la cabeza en la mesa, pero ya se vengaría más tarde.

Remus miró a su amigo y negó con la cabeza como queriendo decir que no tenía remedio.

Detrás del Slytherin moreno al que los merodeadores le llamaban Snapy, se encontraba un chico de pelo largo y rubio platino con los ojos grises que estaba sentado con una chica rubia con una expresión en la cara que parecía que estaba oliendo algo podrido.

- Escuchar- dijo el profesor- esta mañana probaremos algo de más nivel, eso significa que tendréis que poner cuidado pues podría ser peligrosa.

Peter se estremeció, las pociones no se le daban muy bien, y eso de que fuesen de un nivel más alto no le reconfortaba mucho.

- Hoy prepararemos la Poción Infladora. Como su nombre indica- empezó el profesor- hace que todas las cosas que toque se inflen o crezcan.

No quiero bromas ni juegos con la poción si cae en alguna parte del cuerpo esta se hinchará. Debéis tener mucho cuidado con ella- el profesor hizo una pausa y miro a los merodeadores- En especial el señor Black y el señor Potter que son expertos en buscar problemas.

- Hey ya le dije que el incidente con la pócima del sueño de la semana pasada fue accidental- dijo Sirius- fue sin querer que se me cayese en el vaso de Snapy.

- Me llamo Snape- dijo el moreno apretando los dientes- no Snapy

- Silencio- ordenó el profesor- los ingredientes están en la estantería de los estudiantes, tengan cuidado con los ingredientes, y a ser posible- dijo mirando a Peter- por favor señor Petigrew no vuelva a hacer caer toda la esencia de Belladonna, no quiero volver a desalojar todas las mazmorras.

Petigrew asintió mientras se ruborizaba. Remus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarle.

Mientras Lily iba a por los ingredientes para hacer su poción con Noa, Jorja y Bella discutían por quién iba a ir a por ella.

- Yo fui la semana pasada- dijo Bella.

- Y yo anteayer

- Pero fuiste porque quisiste.

- Ya dejar de discutir y moveros- les dijo Ainhoa que estaba delante de las chicas.

- Claro, como Lily va a por los ingredientes para encontrarse con James, tu siempre te libras.

- Bueno- dijo Noa a Bella- Sólo tienes que hacer que Jorja se enamore de alguien y ya está, por ejemplo de Black, como le tiene tanto cariño

Bella y Noa se rieron mientras Jorja le hizo un gesto de amenaza a Noa y se dirigió a por los ingredientes.

- Te juro que un día le echó por encima un filtro de amor- dijo Noa mientras Jorja cogía los ingredientes.

- Si lo haces, recuérdame que te ayude- dijo Bella. Lily llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y murmuró a las chicas casi histérica.

- ¡ME HA TOCADO! ¡ME HA TOCADO CON SU BRAZO CUANDO IBA A COGER LOS COLMILLOS DE SERPIENTES!- Noa la miró alzando una ceja y exclamó

- Eso es fantástico Lil

- Si genial- dijo Bella- ahora sólo hace falta que se de cuenta de que existes- Lily y Noa le fulminaron con la mirada mientras Bella se encogía de hombros- ¿Qué? Hay que ser realista.

Lily suspiró y dijo

- Bella tiene razón, a quién quiero engañar, sé que nunca se fijará en mi, y más cuando tiene novia.

- Eso no es verdad- la animó Ainhoa, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Arabella- seguro que sabe que existes y se ha fijado en ti, y lo de la novia no tiene nada que ver, si su novia no tiene cerebro, además que tenga novia no significa que no tenga ojos.

Las clases terminaron. Después de la comida Noa se fue a la biblioteca mientras Jorja y Lily se quedaban rezagadas y prometían que luego aparecerían.

Arabella había quedado con su novio y no parecía que fuese a aparecer esa tarde por allí.

Jorja se desplomó en la cama.

- Hey vamos levanta, tenemos que terminar los deberes y Noa nos espera en la biblioteca.

- No podríamos decir que se nos olvido- dijo Jorja- estoy cansada.

- Vamos- dijo Lily tirando del brazo de Jorja- Tenemos que ir a lo mejor está James con Remus en la biblioteca.

- O está con Black en el campo de quidditch, no prefieres ir allí- le chantajeó Jorja. Lily se quedo pensativa- A ver como suda y se mueve en la escoba

La sonrisa de Lily se podría haber apreciado desde siete metros de lejos. La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza como quitando sus pensamientos de en medio y dijo.

- Vamos y no me líes, hemos dicho a Noa que íbamos a la biblioteca, además tenemos que terminar los ejercicios si después queremos estar libres.

- Está bien- dijo Jorja levantándose- esta bien

Mientras Noa estaba metida en sus tareas cuando de una de las estanterías cercanas a donde ella estaba apareció Remus. El chico se dio cuanta de la presencia de la chica y lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue.

- ¿Qué nombre es Noa?

- ¿Dijiste algo?- dijo la cabeza de Sirius asomándose en la estantería de al lado.

- No nada- dijo disimulando y poniendo cara de inocente. Sirius miró a donde había mirado antes su amigo

- ¿Sigues buscando el nombre de la chica?

- No- dijo Remus rápidamente

- Ya- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa a su amigo- y la lista que te pilló esta mañana James qué era

- La lista de... pociones

- Y todas empezaban por Noa... y lo que sea o terminaban en... Noa

- Es sólo curiosidad

- ¿Y porque no te acercas y se lo preguntas?

- Que quieres que me acerque y le diga "Hola soy Remus Lupin cómo te llamas?", Es estúpido todo el mundo sabe que soy Remus Lupin, uno de los merodeadores, y no es por fardar pero uno de los chicos más atractivos de todo Hogwarts según casi todas las chicas del castillo.

- Si te digo la verdad, no creo que ella te conozca, ni sepa que eres un merodeador- dijo Sirius

- ¿Y por qué no?- quiso saber Lupin

- Porque es una de las chicas del vagón al que nos metimos cuando lo de las ranas y las varitas, ellas no se inmutaron al vernos, sólo la pelirroja y cuando llegó James y ni siquiera suspiraron, ni sonrieron cuando nos vieron, ni nos dieron corriendo la comida, ni nos llamaron por nuestro nombre- Remus se acordó de la chica cuando quiso quitarle la varita, nunca le había pasado. Todas las chicas le habían dado todo al instante que aparecía.

- Es posible- dijo Remus con voz pasiva

Noa estaba mirando detenidamente un pergamino en el que venían unos hechizos para transfiguraciones cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos.

- ¿Quién soy?- dijo una voz cambiada.

- ¡Joder Lily tienes las manos heladas!- se quejó la gryffindor.

Lily se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y Jorja?

- Se quedó durmiendo- Noa puso cara de enfado- es broma está buscando un libro para hacer lo de pociones.

Remus y Sirius se sentaron en la mesa en la que se encontraban Cornamenta y Colagusano. Al poco la novia de Remus apareció por la puerta. El licántropo intentó disimular metiendo la cabeza en un libro pero eso no funcionó.

- ¿Y qué nombre de Noa?- preguntó Remus. Su novia se acopló en sus rodillas.

- Es Ainhoa- los merodeadores se giraron viendo a una chica que intentaba coger un libro. Sirius se levantó y la ayudó, la chica le miró y dijo antes de sonrojarse- gracias Black.

La chica que estaba en el regazo de Remus casi se calló, al haberse girado el chico tan rápido al oír la voz de Jorja.

La gryffindor miró que era el libro adecuado, lo cerró y se encaminó hacía la mesa en la que se encontraban Lily y Ainhoa. Al llegar a su altura se sentó.

- Estupendo- dijo James- ahora nos oyó la amiga de Lily

- Y de Ainhoa- dijo Peter.

- ¿Creéis qué se lo contará?- preguntó Remus.

- Y eso qué importa, cariño- dijo la novia de Remus estampándole un beso en la boca. Luego al ver a sus amigas se alejó.

- ¡Guaig!- se quejó Remus- y que al principio parecía modosita, ahora es del tipo que a ti te gusta Padfoot.

- Ehh! Yo ya tengo a la mía, además esas son las que también le gustan a Cornamenta.

- ¿Qué de Cornamenta?- preguntó James que todo ese tiempo había estado mirando a Lily.

- ¿Qué mirabas Prongs?- preguntó Sirius.

- Más bien a quién mira, estaba mirando a Evans

- No es cierto- dijo rápidamente James. Luego dijo lentamente- Bueno no a ella, sino su pelo, me gusta.

- ¿Te gusta su pelo?- dijo mirando al chico- Estas mal de la olla, a la gente normal le gusta la chica no el pelo.

- Pero a mi no me gusta esa niña, yo quiero a mi Stella.

- Hola chicas- dijo con una sonrisa Jorja

- Pensé que Lil me había dicho la verdad y te habías quedado durmiendo

- ¿Sabes a quién oí preguntando por ti?- dijo Jorja a Noa ignorando lo que había dicho

- ¿A quién?

- A Remus Lupin

- ¿A quién?- dijo la chica. Jorja y Lily se miraron

- A uno de los merodeadores- dijo Lily, pero al ver la cara de su amiga añadió- Noa ¿Sabes quienes son los Merodeadores no?

- ¿Los qué merodean?- dijo Noa con una mueca pensando que sus amigas le estaban tomando el pelo.

Jorja suspiró y dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire.

- Está bien te lo explicaré pero presta atención- Noa afirmó con la cabeza y puso cara de atender- el día de la llegada a Hogwarts entraron dos chicos en nuestro vagón.

- También entró James- le corrigió la pelirroja

- Te importa, estoy contándolo a mi manera- dijo Jorja. Lily hizo un gesto indicando que se ponía la cremallera en la boca.

- Está bien, sigo, entraron dos chicos en nuestro vagón uno morenos que ya conoces de vistas.

- Sirius Black- dijo Noa. Jorja afirmó con la cabeza.

- Y otro alto y delgado, de pelo castaño y ojos color ámbar, que se llama Remus Lupin- Noa hizo intento de recordar y Jorja continuó- el que te intentó quitar la varita de regaliz.

- Ah, ese- dijo la chica que ya había caído.

- Ok esos dos chicos, James Potter, el chico que llegó después y otro regordito y bajito son los Merodeadores, los cuatro son de gryffindor y los cuatro son considerados los más guapos y sexys de Hogwarts.

- Ok, y eso a que viene.- preguntó la chica de pelo castaño cuando hubo terminado su amiga

- A que Remus Lupin preguntó por tu nombre.

- ¿Por mi nombre?- Jorja afirmó con la cabeza.

- Sí, mira es el chico que está en esa mesa, con los otros tres chicos, esos son los cuatro merodeadores

- Pues a mi no me parece regordito y bajito- dijo Noa refiriéndose a Peter- lo que pasa es que está al lado del alto.

- Quieres fijarte en el alto, ese es Remus Lupin, ese es el que preguntó por ti.

- ¿Y qué dijo?

- Na' únicamente preguntó que nombre era Noa- dijo Jorja.

- Y para eso tanto rollo, me has hecho perder el hilo de Transfiguraciones- Jorja puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

Noa intentó seguir con el pergamino que tenía enfrente, pero la cabeza se le fue a lo que dijo su amiga. La verdad es que el chico era muy guapo, pero también bastante creído y eso se veía a simple vista, porque si pensaba que porque era el chico guapo de gryffindor iba a robarle las cosas estaba listo, algo estaba claro, ella no era como las demás chicas.

Lentamente Noa levantó la cabeza y miró para donde le había dicho su amiga que estaban los chicos, como los llamó… Merodeadores, y miró al chico de pelo castaño, en ese momento unos ojos color ámbar atravesaron los suyos, y la chica tuvo la sensación de que el chico le había leído todos los pensamientos que pasaban en ese momento por su mente.

- ¿Noa estas bien?- preguntó Lily, pues su amiga había tirado la pluma como si estas ardiese.

- No, sí ¿Qué? Oh, no sí, sí bien, muy bien- Jorja la miró alzando una ceja. Y Noa disimuló diciendo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.- Es que me acabo de acordar que los ensayos los empezaremos la semana que viene.

- Ahm, de acuerdo- dijo Jorja todavía no muy convencida.

- Esto…, que me voy a la sala común que ya terminé y quiero descansar un poco.

- ¡Pero si nosotras vinimos aquí por ti!- se quejó Jorja

- Y estoy muy agradecida, créeme- dijo la chica levantándose cogiendo los libros y saliendo por la puerta. Antes de que desapareciese de la biblioteca, Jorja vio que se había dejado un libro y gritó

- Noa el libro- mientras lo movía en el aire. La gryffindor se giró sacó su varita y dijo.

- _Accio libro_- el libro se escapó de la mano de Jorja para llegar a donde estaba la chica que lo cogió al vuelo y desapareció.

- Señorita Jefferson- dijo una voz detrás de las chicas- Esto es una biblioteca, no es un aula de recreo donde pueda gritar a sus amigas, así que le pido que si va a seguir gritando por favor se marche como hizo la señorita Silver- Jorgelina puso cara inocente y dijo

- Lo siento Madame Prince no volverá a pasar.


	4. Cap 4

-Capítulo 4-

El sábado hubo partido de quidditch. Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.

James buscada la snitch dorada mientras los dos golpeadores, un chico moreno de ojos azules intensos y otro castaño con los ojos ambarinos le quitaban de encima al buscador de Hufflepuff lanzándole todo el rato la blugger. Mientras en la grada de gryffindor tres chicas se limaban las uñas viendo aburridas el partido que jugaban sus novios, mientras que sentado al lado suya se encontraba el otro merodeador que miraba con algo de envidia a sus amigos.

Mientras en otra parte de las gradas, dos chicas gritaban animando a los chicos. Otra una pelirroja miraba el partido, y la cuarta miraba como su novio, uno de los cazadores se escapaba con la quaffle.

El partido terminó cuando James cogió la snitch con el resultado de 360 a 200.

Los gryffindor estaban locos de contentos y se dispusieron a celebrarlo en la sala común.

Arabella bajó corriendo y se enganchó al cuello del golpeador que acababa de bajar de su escoba. El chico, un moreno de ojos verdes llamado Michael se inclinó y dio a su novia un dulce beso en los labios.

Las novias de los merodeadores llegaron hasta donde estaban los chicos muy ocupadas criticando el pelo de Bella. Los chicos esperaron una recibida igual que la que le dio Bella a Michael pero las chicas les miraron con cara de asco y dijeron.

- Estáis sudando- los chicos que habían bajado de las escobas en ese momento se quedaron cortados. Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar y dijo

- Es lo que tiene cuando haces deporte.

Dos chicas felicitaban alegremente a una de las cazadoras, mientras Lil lo hacía a la guardiana.

- Caramba Michelle fue genial- dijo Noa a la cazadora que era muy buena amiga suya.

- Sí estabamos animándote desde arriba y…

- Jorja, yo estaba animándola desde arriba, tu aprovechabas para lanzar ofensas al profesor de pociones- dijo Noa. La chica se arrascó la cabeza de una manera muy graciosa mientras sonreía y dijo.

- Bueno al principio yo también la animaba- Noa se giró. Arabella estaba ahora felicitando a la otra cazadora al igual que Lily. Michael la miró y sonrió. Noa salió corriendo y le abrazó mientras gritaba.

- ¡Que 90 puntos más buenos!- Bella y Jorja rieron al verlos.- ¿Sabes que eres mi jugador favorito?

Michael la removió el pelo mientras ella reía. Jorja se acercó y chocó su mano con la de Michael.

- Buen partido tío- Los merodeadores se quedaron mirando esperando que a ellos también los felicitaran, pero Jorja volvió a irse donde estaban las cazadoras y Noa se quedó con Michael.

- Buenos reflejos James- dijo de repente Lily. El chico la miró y ella se puso del color de su pelo.

- Gracias- murmuró el chico. Jorja le dio una palmada disimulada a su amiga.

- Oye qué intentas hacer ¿Ligar con mi novio?- dijo de pronto Stella.

- Yo sólo le felicite por haber cogido la snitch- se defendió una Lily muy cortada.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con que mi amiga felicite a Potter?- dijo Noa.

- Tú de qué vas niñata.- dijo la novia de Remus

- ¡Eh tú muñequita de porcelana!- dijo Jorja defendiendo a Noa- Como vuelvas a insultar a mi amiga…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres novias de los merodeadores

- Abro vuestras huecas cabezas y las lleno de serrín para que por lo menos haga peso.

- ¡Serás…! ¡Vosotros no vais a decir nada!- dijeron las chicas a los merodeadores.

- Creo que fuisteis vosotras las que os metisteis en ello sin ningún motivo- dijo Remus.

En ese momento llegó la novia de Peter colocándose su bufanda de Ravenclaw.

Al ver a Noa, la chica sonrió y Noa la guiñó un ojo. Remus se dio cuenta y miró a las chicas extrañado, pero ninguna se dio cuenta.

- Vamos, pronto empezará la fiesta- dijo Michael cogiendo a las cuatro chicas, a las dos golpeadoras y a la guardiana que estaban a punto de lanzarse a por las tres pijas y llevándolas dentro del castillo.

La fiesta empezó después de cenar, los platos estaban llenos de comida y cada vez que se vaciaban se llenaban al instante. Había en una mesa un montón de vasos, algunos con cerveza de mantequilla, otros con zumo de calabaza y algunos con hidromiel que nadie sabía cómo había llegado allí.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo, la música no muy alta para que no apareciese McGonagall hacía que la mitad de los gryffindor estuviese en una improvisada pista de baile. Algunos charlaban animadamente cerca de la chimenea, otros cerca de las bebidas.

- Gracias por defenderme antes- dijo una chica sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea.

- No seas tonta Lil, no tienes por qué dármelas, eres mi amiga, seguro que harías lo mismo por mí- la pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza.- Bueno ya que estamos, gracias también a ti Jor.

- Bah, no se merecen- dijo la chica aunque se puso roja y comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Me concedes este baile?- dijo Michael a su novia. Ella sonrió y los dos se alejaron.

- ¿Cómo van a bailar si están poniendo pop muggle?- preguntó Jorja. Noa y Lily rieron

- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Lily a Noa que se levantaba.

- A por bebida, estoy seca

- Porfa, me puedes traer un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla- le pidió Jorja. La chica afirmó con la cabeza y se alejó.

Un chico de pelo castaño la vio acercarse a las bebidas y se aproximó a la chica. Ésta que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico comenzó a servir la cerveza de Jorja, pues sólo había una y necesitaba dos. Remus se apoyó en la mesa de bebidas y la miró.

- Felicitaste a todos los del equipo menos a mí- la chica le miró y al ver quién era volvió a girarse para coger los vasos.

- En realidad tampoco felicité a Potter ni a Black, aunque ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo para que la estúpida esa me volviese a llamar niñata porque a su amiga le dan venas?

- La niñata esa es mi novia- dijo Remus, pero no estaba enfadado simplemente le daba igual.

- Pues que mal gusto tienes- se atrevió a decir Noa. Remus la miró y cogió uno de los vasos de cerveza que tenía la chica en la mano.- ¡Eih!

- Bueno puedes hacerlo ahora- dijo Remus

- ¿El qué?

- Felicitarme- la chica alzó una ceja y dijo

- Por qué iba a hacerlo, tirar sin tregua la blugger a un chico no es divertido, lo que sí fue divertido fue cuando Black tuvo que esquivar la blugger de vuelta- la chica sonrió recordándolo y dijo- en fin felicítalo de mi parte.

- Así que conoces a Rebecca- dijo Remus, Noa se giró y le miró.

- Sí, es mi amiga desde hace mucho.

- Sabrás también que lo es de mi novia, y que es novia de Peter.

- ¿Quién es Peter?- Remus se quedó mirando perplejo a la chica y dijo

- Es uno de los merodeadores al igual que yo- la gryffindor le miró con los ojos entornados y exclamó.

- ¡Tú eres Lupin!- el chico abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, cómo era posible que esa chica no conociese a los merodeadores, y lo peor de todo a él.- Tú eres el chico que preguntó por mi nombre en la biblioteca.

- Sí- dijo algo cortado Lupin

- Creo que hubiese sido más fácil habérmelo preguntado a mí, que haberlo hecho al aire y que mi amiga tuviese que contestarte y después contármelo ¿no crees?- y diciendo esto se marchó

- ¡Hey sólo trajiste una!- dijo Jorja. Noa miró su mano y dijo

- Sí… es que… yo ya me bebí mi vaso allí, este es para ti- y le extendió el vaso mirándolo con pena, ahora se tendría que aguantar sin beber.

- Hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad?

- ¿Quiénes?- dijeron al unísono Jorja y Noa.

- Michael y Arabella- dijo Lily señalándolos

- Y anda que no me costó que empezasen a salir- dijo Noa con una sonrisa recordándolo. Jorja también sonrió.

- ¡Qué envidia!- dijo Lil – Como me gustaría tener a mí un novio como él

- No hay nadie como Mike- dijo Noa

- Pero se conforma con Potter- dijo Jorja riéndose, al oírlo Noa se puso también a reír mientras Lily ponía cara de enfado y se tiraba encima de Jorja a intentar pegarle.

Las chicas estaban hablando animadamente. Bella seguía bailando con Michael o eso creían pues no les veían desde hacía mucho.

Un chico rubio de ojos marrones claros se acercó a donde estaban las chicas cuando empezó a sonar una canción lenta.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- dijo el gryffindor estirando la mano en dirección a Jorja. La chica iba a decirle que no le apetecía bailar cuando Noa le pellizcó el trasero a su amiga, lo cual hizo que pegase un bote, levantándose del asiento. El chico le cogió de la mano y se la llevó a la pista de baile mientras Lily y Noa reían. La chica se giró y miró a sus amigas con los ojos entornados y susurró a Noa "Venganza".

Más tarde un chico se acercó a pedir que bailara con él a la pelirroja y esta aceptó, preguntando antes a su amiga si no le importaba que se quedara sola.

La chica negó con la cabeza y poco después se encontró mirando a sus amigas como bailaban en la pista. Lily parecía sonreír, y aunque Jorja de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo también se estaba divirtiendo.

Noa pensó que ese era un momento perfecto para ir a por una cerveza de mantequilla y se levantó del sofá en dirección a la mesa de bebidas. Como la vez anterior sólo quedaba un vaso, pero esta vez no pensaba compartir con nadie. Cogió el vaso y se apoyó en la mesa de las bebidas como poco antes lo había hecho Remus, cuando oyó una voz que le hablaba con desprecio.

- Eh, tú, yo quería ese vaso- Noa miró en la dirección de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con la novia de Remus.

- ¿Y?- dijo la gryffindor levantando una ceja

- Quiero que me lo des- dijo firmemente Max. Noa dejó escapar una risa irónica y volvió a beber. ¿Acaso no me has oído?- gritó la chica. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se quedaron mirándolas.

- Te he oído- dijo Noa tranquilamente- pero este vaso lo cogí yo, si tu quieres uno sírvetelo.

- ¿Sírvemelo tu niñata?- dijo la chica sabiendo que todo el mundo la estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Noa dejando escapar una risa- Mira mona yo no soy tu criada, así que vete a desbordar tu maravillosos carisma con otro y a mi déjame en paz.

La chica se quedó callada, síntoma de que no había entendido lo que decía. Al rato dijo.

- ¡Eres estúpida! ¡Y malcriada!- Noa se rió, y en ese momento Jorja apareció por entre la gente diciendo.

- La estúpida eres tú, igual que malcriada te crees popular y lo único por lo que destacas es por tu corta inteligencia.

- No te metas Jorja- dijo Ainhoa a su amiga- esta vez no.

- Tu amiga tiene razón- dijo Sirius- eres una metijosa.

- Tú eres tonto Black. ¿A ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?

- Nadie, igual que a ti- dijo la novia de Sirius.

- Bueno la otra idiota- dijo Jorja haciendo una mueca. La novia de Sirius que iba un poco bebida dijo.

- ¡Te vas a enterar!- e intentó pegarle pero como no estaba en condiciones Jorja esquivó el golpe y la chica calló al suelo de boca.

- ¿Por qué te apartaste?- dijo indignado Sirius.

- Si quieres dejo que me pegue, no te fastidia- Sirius se acercó peligrosamente a Jorja

- Yo que tu no haría ninguna tontería Black- Sirius se giró y vio a Noa señalándole con la varita.

- ¿Me vas a hacer algo?- dijo Sirius más asustado que desafiante

- No me des motivos para hacerlo- dijo la chica

- _Expelliarmus- _todos los chicos se giraron y vieron a Remus con su varita y ahora la de Noa- dejar de hacer tonterías queréis.

- _Expelliarmus_- esta vez quien lo dijo fue la profesora McGonagall que había aparecido sin que nadie se diese cuenta.- ¿Se puede saber que estaba pasando? Dos de mis mejores alumnos empuñando sus varitas, otros dos alumnos peleándose y otra chica que intenta pegar a una alumna y compañera.

- No es mi compañera- dijo Jorja.

- Silencio señorita Jefferson, irá directa al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

- Tranquila, ya me sé el camino- dijo Jorja antes de marcharse poniendo una mueca.

- ¡Pero eso no es justo profesora, la culpa la tiene esa, que empezó todo!- dijo Noa señalando a la novia de Remus.

- Silencio a usted también señorita Silver, nunca pensé que pudiese empuñar una varita apuntando a otra persona, me ha decepcionado, al igual que usted señor Lupin, los dos también iréis derechos al despacho del director, y como gracias a Dios ustedes no se saben el camino de memoria como la señorita Jefferson, les acompañarán el señor Black y ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Max y a la novia de Sirius que ya se había levantado del suelo.

Noa salió corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga, no le hacía mucha gracia ir con esa pandilla de idiotas, como ella consideraba que eran.

Jorja se había parado y esperaba a su amiga con una sonrisa.

- No sé de qué te ríes, a mi no me hace gracia que nos manden al despacho del director.

- No pasa nada, te puedo asegurar que es mejor que te manden a ver a Dumbledore a que te castigue McGonagall

- No se yo- dijo Noa no muy convencida.


	5. Cap 5

-Capítulo 5-

Las chicas llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore. Noa comprobó que su amiga se sabía la contraseña para entrar al despacho del director.

- ¡Levamos sólo dos meses y ya te sabes la contraseña del director! Lo tuyo es increíble Jorja- dijo Ainhoa.

- Y eso que la cambia cada mes- dijo Jorja con una sonrisa.

El director las estaba esperando. Cuando las chicas fueron a abrir la puerta el director les indicó desde dentro que entrasen. Noa se asustó y retrocedió, al ver a Jorja se rió.

- Vaya aquí de nuevo señorita Jefferson.

- Yo no hice nada- dijo Jorja antes de sentarse en una de las dos butacas de enfrente de la mesa de Dumbledore

- Como ninguna de las veces ¿no?- dijo el profesor mirándola por encima de los anteojos.

- Esta vez es verdad profesor- dijo tímidamente Noa- una chica se metió conmigo y ella salió a defenderme.

- ¿Y por qué no te defiendes tu?- dijo Dumbledore.

- También lo hice, por eso estoy aquí.

- ¿Y la otra chica?- preguntó Dumbledore.

- Viene ahora con el resto- dijo acomodándose en la silla Jorja

- ¿El resto?

- Sí, Black, Lupin y la otra chica que estaba en la pelea, la novia de Black- dijo Noa un poco más atrevida.

- Entiendo- dijo el profesor.

Segundos después llegaron los otros cuatro. Los chicos fueron los primeros en aparecer y miraron a las dos chicas que habían ocupado los dos asientos que había.

Sirius se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta eso, por una vez que el no empezaba la pelea y le pillaban, al igual que Lupin, además Jorja no le caía muy bien, pero Noa parecía una chica bastante maja, no había dicho a nadie lo sucedido hacia tiempo en las cocinas y lo poco que había hablado con ella le había parecido interesante, además minutos antes Remus le había dicho que le había felicitado por cómo jugó en el partido.

- Esta bien- dijo Dumbledore colocándose sus anteojos- explicarme lo que a pasado.

Una nube de voces llegaron hasta los oídos de Dumbledore. Un conjunto de cuatro personas. Sirius, Jorja, Max y Jane empezaron a contar la historia, cada uno con una versión distinta.

Sin embargo Remus y Ainhoa no decían nada. Remus miraba molesto a las dos chicas como si todo fuese culpa suya. Y la chica de pelo castaño se encontraba acurrucada en la silla.

Dumbledore hizo una señal con la mano e inmediatamente todos se callaron.

- Necesito un voluntario- dijo de pronto Dumbledore.

Max levantó la mano orgullosa, al igual que lo hacia la novia de Sirius. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

- Usted mismo señorita Toler. Póngase aquí delante- la chica hizo lo que el profesor indicó entonces dijo- piense lo que pasó esta noche.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza, y Dumbledore sacó su varita le apunto a la cabeza y como si de un sueño se tratase, sacó un hilito plateado de su cabeza y lo dejó en una especie de recipiente. Luego buscó hasta encontrar cinco más.

- Perfecto, quién es el siguiente- todos los chicos retrocedieron- Vamos no tengan miedo.

Uno a uno fue haciendo lo mismo con todos los chicos y luego les dijo que esperaran fuera.

Uno a uno fue llamándolos. El primero en entrar fue Sirius. Al que Dumbledore le dijo que había hecho mal en meterse en medio si no sabia de qué iba la pelea, quién había empezado y quién tenía razón. Dumbledore le castigo a limpiar las mazmorras del aula de pociones el viernes después de las clases.

Las siguientes fueron las novias de los merodeadores que salieron llorando del despacho.

Luego le tocó el turno a Jorja. Dumbledore le dijo que tenía que dejar que su amiga se defendiese sola pues ella se lo había pedido y que si nunca la dejaba, tarde o temprano cuando no pudiese ayudarla todos irían a por ella. El castigo para la gryffindor fue limpiar el suelo de la clase del profesor de pociones el viernes por la tarde. Lo que más le extrañó a la chica es que después de decirle esto, Dumbledore sonrió.

La siguiente fue Ainhoa que estaba muy nerviosa. Dumbledore le dijo que sabía que ella no había empezado la pelea, pero que había cometido una falta muy grave que era señalar a otro alumno con una varita. Ante de que la chica pudiese decir nada añadió que ya sabía que no le iba a hacer nada, pero aun así era muy grave o que había hecho y que por lo tanto su castigo iba a ser uno de los más duros. La chica afirmó con la cabeza sin rechistar y escuchó su castigo. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y antes de irse el profesor le dijo "Una chica como tú, no debería estar sola en una fiesta". Noa se dio cuenta de que lo decía porque había visto sus pensamientos y en ellos había un momento antes de la pelea todas sus amigas bailaban, mientras ella se quedaba sentada viéndolas.

El último en pasar fue Remus, Dumbledore le dijo que había actuado mal empuñando su varita aunque fuera para quitársela a otra persona y que se le impartiría uno de los castigos más graves. La cara de Remus se desencajó al oír que tendría que ir a buscar un documento muy importante al Bosque Prohibido que se dejó el conserje allí. Tendría que ir el viernes por la tarde, pues aunque era muy importante no corría mucha prisa.

- Sabe señor Lupin. No busque la popularidad por los que le rodean. Usted es popular y especial sólo con lo que es. Y en cuanto encuentre su verdadero pensamiento verá que ni siquiera su condición de licántropo le será un obstáculo. Pero tendrá que hallarlo en su cabeza y cuando lo haga, tendrá que reconocerlo como el principal y más importante, y lo más importante de todo. No dejarlo escapar- Remus se quedó mirando al director sin entender nada y este sonrió y dijo- Buenas noche señor Lupin

El viernes llegó demasiado pronto para la desgracia de todos los chicos.

Los merodeadores estaban desayunando cuando aparecieron las novias de Sirius, James y Remus.

- Es indignante el castigo que os puso Dumbledore- dijo Stella a sus amigas.

- ¿Cuál fue?- preguntó Sirius a su novia- aun no me lo has dicho

Jane puso cara de sufrimiento y dijo.

- Tenemos que pasar a limpio diez pergaminos cada una del despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué?- medio gritó Remus

- Verdad que es indignante cariño- dijo Max- con lo ásperas que se te quedan las manos si se te manchan de tinta

- Sí que es indignante- dijo Sirius- yo tengo que limpiar toda el aula de pociones cuando terminen las clases.

- Yo tengo que adentrarme en el Bosque Prohibido- murmuró Remus.

James miró a su amigo con preocupación, al igual que Peter, en cambio Sirius sonrió y dijo.

- Bueno eso tampoco es problema, ya estás acostumbrado- Remus miró con ojos desafiantes a Sirius que dejó de reírse y luego miró a las chicas. Pero estas estaban muy ocupadas hablando de productos para las manos ásperas como para enterarse de lo que habían dicho los chicos.

- Nunca lo he hecho en forma humana, y yo no soy como tú que me pueda transformar cuando quiera.

- Tranquilo- le dijo James- Peter y yo estaremos todo el tiempo mirando el mapa del merodeador y si vemos que te pasa algo pues vamos corriendo.

- Gracias- dijo un Remus más tranquilo. Mientras Peter miraba con terror a James por la idea en la que le había metido.

- Me pregunto que castigo tendrán ellas- dijo Sirius mirando con odio a las otras chicas que desayunaban cerca de ellos.

- Pues yo me voy a tener que pasar toda la tarde limpiando las mazmorras- dijo Jorja después de dar un sorbo a su desayuno.

- ¿Y tú Noa?- preguntó Lily.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó la chica levantando la cabeza. Jorja la miró y dijo.

- Estás blanca

- Sólo espero que nos de tiempo a ir al ensayo que tenemos esta tarde- fue lo único que dijo la gryffindor

- ¡Se me había olvidado!- dijo Jorja poniéndose una mano en la boca.

Las chicas fueron a clase. Lily miraba con preocupación a Noa, porque no parecía ella, había algo que le asustaba.

Las clases terminaron, Lily y Bella estaban en la habitación, Noa ya había bajado a cumplir su castigo y Jorja se negaba a bajar.

- Si no bajas tendrás que cumplir otro más fuerte- le advirtió Lily.

- Es que no me apetece- dijo Jorja con un puchero.

- ¿Te crees que a Noa le apetecerá hacer…?- empezó a decir Bella- ¿Cuál era su castigo?

- A mi no me lo dijo- dijo Jorja, las miradas tornaron a Lily.

- A mi no me miréis, tampoco me lo dijo a mí.

- Bueno- dijo Bella al rato- al menos mira el lado bueno, podrás utilizar la magia para limpiar.

- Anda, tienes razón- dijo Jorja más animada- Bueno me voy, cuanto antes empiece antes termino y así puede que me dé tiempo a ir al ensayo.

- De todas maneras avisaré a Michael- dijo Bella que le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de su novio.

Jorja bajó corriendo hasta las mazmorras, al llegar allí vio a McGonagall y a Sirius Black. Jorja miró por la ventana intentando disimular su cara de desprecio hacia Sirius. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

- Muy bien los dos limpiaran las mazmorras- dijo McGonagall entrando a una sala. Ventanas, suelo, estanterías, libros, mesas, y cuidado con romper nada- les advirtió McGonagall- Ahora a trabajar

Pero antes de salir por la puerta se giró y dijo:

- Se me olvidaba, denme sus varitas.

- ¡Qué!- dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

- No pensarían que les iba a dejar el director limpiarlos con hechizos, eso no sería un castigo.

- ¿Y con qué vamos a limpiar?- dijo Jorja.

- Al modo muggle, señorita Jefferson- dijo Minerva y sacando su varita transformó unos calderos en trapos y cubos llenos de agua.

- ¡Oh por el amor de Dios quieren dejar de quejarse!- dijo Dumbledore- sus castigos son los menos importantes y sin embargo deberían ser los más, por lo menos el suyo, señorita Toler, así que cállense.

Mientras una chica temblaba al lado del conserje.

- No quiero que parezca que quiero entrar allí, pero se puede saber a qué estamos esperando- preguntó Noa.

- A su compañero

- ¿Mi compañero?- preguntó la chica

- Claro- contestó Filch- No creerá que Dumbledore la iba a internar en el bosque sola.

La chica suspiró aliviada al saber que iba a tener compañía, pero el miedo le volvió a entrar en el cuerpo cuando vio acercarse a Remus Lupin.

- Está de broma, ¿Verdad?- dijo con la voz casi apagada la chica

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Remus al verla.

- Dando un paseo a la luz de la luna no te fastidia- Remus la miró muy mal aunque ella pudo ver en esa expresión que le había asustado lo que la chica había dicho, aunque no sabía por qué.

- El documento está justo en el centro del Bosque Prohibido, a mi se me calló el otro día al soltar a un unicornio de una zarza, así que tengan el máximo cuidado que puedan y vuelvan de una pieza- dijo con una risa. Los dos chicos le miraron con la cara desencajada- Vamos tiene sus varitas.

Eso parece que surtió efecto porque los dos chicos se calmaron un poco. Ninguno había pensado en ello, aunque tampoco sabían que iban a hacer o qué podían hacer si les aparecía una criatura que habitara el bosque.

El conserje se fue. Remus dio el primer paso, seguido de Noa, que tenía un miedo espantoso.

Noa iba siempre un poco más atrasada que Remus pero a medida que se adentraban en el bosque se empezaban a oír ruidos, hasta por atrás así que Ainhoa decidió ponerse a la altura de Remus.

La vegetación era muy espesa, y cada vez era más difícil moverse.

- No se ve nada- dijo Remus.

- _Lumus_- la varita de Noa se iluminó mostrándole a Remus una cara algo blanca por la que resbalaban algunos mechones tapándole ligeramente la cara.

Noa se colocó delante de Lupin para poder alumbrar mientras Remus miraba por los lados. La mano de Noa temblaba a causa del miedo que tenía la chica.

- Si sigues temblando no puedo ver.

- Bueno y porque no enciendes tú tu varita- Remus se quedó callado.

- Por si nos atacan- fue lo único que se le ocurrió

- Pues si nos atacan podrás defenderte igual – dijo la chica poniéndose de cara a él- o incluso mejor porque así ves a quién atacas.

- Pues no, porque el hechizo es más débil mientras que…

En ese momento un ruido muy fuerte asustó a los chicos, algo el doble de alto que ellos salió de unos matorrales y se colocó enfrente de los gryffindor.

Noa que estaba de espaldas al lugar de dónde había aparecido la criatura pegó un bote y se acurrucó en el pecho de Remus, temblando de miedo. El gryffindor abrazó a la chica mientras apuntaba con una varita a algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

Una criatura mitad hombre, mitad caballo se acercó lentamente. Olió al chico muy despacio y pareció reconocer al licántropo, luego se topó con la chica a la cual todavía abrazaba Remus.

- ¿Quién es la mujer que abrazas con tanto ímpetu?- preguntó Firenze a Remus

Al oír esto los dos chicos se separaron aunque quedaron muy cerca. Remus pese a la oscuridad que le envolvía lucía un bonito color rosado.

- Ehm... esto… ella... yo... ella... se asustó al oírte... y se abrazó a mí... y yo... la protegí...

- Será mejor que andéis con cuidado por el bosque, este lugar no es seguro.

- Pe… pero no… podemos irnos… señor… cen... tauro- dijo Noa que no sabía como iba a reaccionar Firenze.

- Buscamos un pergamino que se le calló el otro día a Filch.- dijo Remus

- Venir uno de los dos conmigo yo sé dónde está.

- Ves tú- dijo Remus- que eres más finita y entras mejor entre las zarzas- Noa iba a protestar pero luego pensó que estaría más segura con el centauro que sola hasta que llegara Lupin

La chica se fue detrás de Firenze, mientras se alejaba Remus se sentó en una piedra y deseo que no tardaran mucho.


	6. Cap 6

Capítulo 6

- Está bien- dijo Dumbledore cansado- podéis iros ya fue suficiente.

Las dos chicas se alejaron llorando porque les dolían las manos de escribir, mientras en las mazmorras las voces salían hasta el pasillo central.

- Ya estoy harta de ti Black eres un vago.

- Eso no es verdad estoy haciendo más que tú.

- Llevas quince minutos con la misma ventana y yo he limpiado una estantería en ese tiempo.

- La ventana estaba más sucia- se defendió Sirius mientras bajaba de la escalera.

- Te toca a ti limpiar el suelo- dijo Jorja poniéndose a su altura.

- ¿Por qué yo? Tú fuiste la que me metiste en la pelea.

- Te metiste tu solo- dijo Jorja tirando el trapo al cubo y haciendo que saltasen algunas gotas.

- ¡Ten cuidado! Me mojaste- Jorja iba a estallar en breves momentos.

- Eso no es mojarte. Mojarte es eso- y acto seguido cogió el cubo y se lo hecho por encima a Sirius

- Serás, te vas a enterar- dijo un Sirius calado de arriba abajo. Jorja se fue a la otra punta de la clase mientras Sirius le tiraba los trapos. Jorja esquivó uno pero el otro le dio.

- Me manchaste, esos trapos están sucios.

- Te crees que el agua no- dijo Sirius cogiendo el otro cubo. Jorja al verlo salió corriendo por el aula mientras Sirius intentaba alcanzarla.

El gryffindor alcanzó a la chica y levantó el cubo, pero Jorja lo cogió a tiempo para que no le cayese el agua.

Los dos chicos movían el cubo lleno todavía de agua por encima de sus cabezas intentando que no le cayese a él. El cubo se movía peligrosamente y en uno de esos movimientos el cubo se volcó cayendo encima de los dos chicos. En el momento que sintieron el agua los dos chicos soltaron el cubo que cayó a un lado, mientras Jorja miró su ropa empapada y sucia.

Los dos chicos que estaban muy juntos debido a que los dos sujetaban el cubo se miraron fijamente.

- Eres estúpido Black- Sirius miró a la chica con su sonrisa sensual y se acercó lentamente.

- Gracias- le dijo el chico y besó a la gryffindor.

Jorja se separó de él y le dio una bofetada.

- Yo no soy esas estúpidas que te siguen dejando un reguero de babas, métetelo en la cabeza Black.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí?– los dos chicos se giraron en dirección a la puerta y vieron a McGonagall roja de furia mirando a dos chicos empapados, muy pegados y uno de ellos con una mano en la mejilla.

- Pues estaba limpiando la estantería y me caí con el cubo- dijo Jorja poniendo su mejor cara.

- Sí y yo fui a ayudarle y como estaba en la ventana solté el cubo y me empapé- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa a la profesora.

La profesora los miró con cara de no creerse nada.

- Oye Peter saca el Mapa del merodeador que vamos a vigilar a Remus.

- Es verdad, casi se nos olvida- sólo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo, sino nos mata- Peter desplegó el mapa y después de poner su varita en el centro, empezó a verse el plano de Hogwarts.

- Mira allí está ¿Por qué no se mueve?- quiso saber James.

- A lo mejor está en peligro- sugirió Peter

- No seas tonto Peter, no hay nadie a su alrededor.

- Y si le han paralizado- dijo Peter, eso pareció tener más sentido. James miró el mapa de nuevo.

- No mira mueve el pie- y luego añadió el moreno- es como si estuviese esperando algo

- ¡Hola chicos!- James y Peter miraron hacia la puerta intentando ocultar el mapa y se encontraron con sus novias.- estabamos un poco aburridas, porque hoy tenían que cumplir el castigo Max y Jane y pensamos porque no venimos a ver a nuestros novios- dijo Stella.

- Oh que buena idea- dijo su novio intentando ocultar el mapa más.

- Que escondéis ahí- dijo Rebecca.

- ¿Dónde? Nada no escondemos nada- dijo Peter a su novia acercándose y besándola.

James hizo lo mismo dejando el mapa entre una túnica lo más oculto posible.

- ¿Quién es?- dio una voz temblorosa señalando con la varita.

- Soy yo.

- ¿Y quién es yo?- una sombra salió de unos matorrales mientras decía

- Oh vamos Lupin pareces tonto.

- Vaya te aprendiste mi nombre- dijo con una sonrisa seductora Remus.

- Que remedio, tú te sabes el mío- dijo Noa sin percatarse de la sonrisa.

- ¿Lo tienes?- la chica afirmó con la cabeza y se tocó la túnica por la altura del pecho

- Vámonos, este sitio me da escalofríos.

Los chicos empezaron a andar y con ello aparecieron los ruidos, los chicos cada vez iban más deprisa, pero sin saber por qué Remus se paró y fijó la vista en la nada.

Se acababa de acordar de que James y Peter estaban mirándole con el mapa del merodeador y sabrían que había estado con Noa y lo peor de todo, que se habían abrazado.

- Lupin por qué te detuviste- dijo Noa mirando al chico- vámonos ya, Lupin

En ese momento un ruido que se acercaba rápido empezó a sonar a la derecha de los chicos. Noa asustada cogió la muñeca de Lupin y echó a correr.

- ¡Se puede saber que mosca te picó!- gritó la chica cuando salieron del bosque.

- Me quede pensando.

- Pensando en mitad del Bosque Prohibido- medio gritó la chica mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.- Eres idiota Lupin

Lupin vio como la chica se alejaba en dirección al castillo.

- Hey a dónde vas- la chica se giró sacándose el pergamino.

- Pues a devolverle esto a Dumbledore- dio secamente la chica para después desaparecer de la vista de Remus

- Hola chicos ¿Y Noa?- preguntó Jorja a los chicos de la banda.

- Aun no vino- dijo Michael- Bueno ¿empezamos sin ella?

- Vale, porque sino ha venido ya no creo que venga- dijo Jorja.

- Jorja sustitúyela como cantante- la gryffindor afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Empezamos por algo de rock?- pregunto Jor. Michael afirmó mientras cogía la guitarra.

La chica carraspeó un poco y se reguló el micrófono, luego se acercó.

- Te vas amor

y así lo quieres que le voy a hacer

tu vanidad no te deja entender,

que en la pobreza se sabe querer

quiero llorar, y me destroza que pienses así

y más que ahora me quede sin ti

me duele lo que tu vas a sufrir

Pero recuerda, nadie es perfecto y tú lo veras

tal vez mil cosas mejores tendrás

pero un cariño sincero jamás

vete olvidando

de esto que hoy dejas, y que cambiarás

por la aventura que tú ya verás

será tu cárcel y nunca saldrás…

La banda siguió tocando, Noa no apareció en todo lo que quedaba de tarde y tampoco a la hora de cenar.

- ¿Creéis que le pasó algo?- preguntó Lily preocupada

- Nah- dijo Jorja restándole importancia mientras se metía un tenedor cargado de puré en la boca.

- No sé- dijo la pelirroja no muy convencida- estoy preocupada.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a su habitación encontraron a Noa echada en su cama, con las cortinas abiertas y durmiendo. Parecía cansada.

- Ves como no había que preocuparse de nada- dijo Jorja mientras se tiraba en su cama

- No sé- dijo Lily quitándole un mechón de la cara a su amiga con expresión preocupada mientras Bella le decía a la otra chica que no hablara tan alto- me preocupa que empiece a no contarnos las cosas.

- Bueno hablando de preocupar, tenemos que pensar en regalo para el cumpleaños de Noa y en la pareja para el baile- dijo Bella, pero luego sonrió- Bueno yo no tengo que pensar pareja, je, je

- Yo no pienso ir- dijo Jorja.

- ¿Por qué no? Vamos todas.

- No, lo más seguro es que Noa tampoco vaya, va en contra de su religión, la dañaría moralmente- dijo la gryffindor con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo no espero que James me lo pida, pero si lo hace alguien que merezca la pena, me apunto- dijo Lily.

- ¿Y si hacemos que Ainhoa vaya?- dijo con una mirada maliciosa Arabella.

- Imposible ¿Cómo?- preguntó Lil.

- Bueno si vamos todas, vendrá también ella- las dos chicas miraron a Jorja que estaba buscando en su baúl ranas de chocolate.

- Oye vosotras sabéis, dónde hay ranas de… por qué me miráis así, que yo vaya al baile, ¿vais de broma no? Además Noa se quedaría aquí sola si hace falta.

- No si la convencemos de que vaya si vas tú, y tú iras al baile.

- No, eso sí que no- dijo moviendo las manos. Lily corrió hasta su baúl y sacó una bolsa llena de ranas de chocolate

- Te doy esta bolsa entera si vas al baile, con la persona que tu quieras- dijo Lily moviendo la bolsa frente a Jorja, a la cual le brillaban los ojos viendo las ranas

- Bueno vale- dijo la chica cediendo. Lily le dio la bolsa y Jorja la cogió como si fuese un tesoro, luego miró a la pelirroja y susurró- chantajista.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas estaban desayunando cuando Bella dejó la cuchara y miró a Noa.

- Bueno y con quién iréis al baile.

- Yo no voy- dijo Noa.

- ¿Y por qué no? Será divertido- dijo Lily.

- ¿Tu consideras divertido que un chico que no sabe bailar se tire toda la noche sentado mirando el culo de las tías y cuando al final te empuja hacia la pista es para dejarte los pies molidos a pisotones y meterte mano mientras tu le miras con una de tus sonrisas tipo "vuélveme a tocar y eres hombre muerto" para que luego te sonría con la cara más falsa que hayas visto en tu vida y diga "Estas muy guapa esta noche" e intente meterte mano y luego salte con el típico "No hace calor aquí adentro" para intentar llevarte a su habitación y seguir metiéndote mano?- la cuchara de Lily se calló de su mano al terminar la pregunta de la gryffindor

- Bueno a mi no hace falta que me diga que hace calor para meterme mano, je, je- dijo Bella. Lily y Noa se quedaron mirándola con una expresión indescriptible mientras, Jorja soltó una carcajada al oír a su amiga. Bella se puso roja y murmuró- era broma

- Ya- dijo Noa volviendo a mirar a Lil- el caso es que no voy.

- Lo haces porque piensas que nadie te lo va a pedir y te vas a quedar sin pareja- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Noa dio un sorbo lento a su leche y dijo.

- Bella sabes de sobra que tus tácticas de intentar enfadarme y que haga algo que no quiera sólo para demostrártelo no funcionan, eso sólo sirve con Jorja

- ¡Eh!- se quejó la chica ofendida.

- Es cierto- dijo tranquilamente Noa. Jorja se la quedó mirando y luego se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando

- Vale, pero se tenía que intentar

Lily le dio una patada a Jorja por debajo de la mesa para que dijese algo y esta tras limpiarse la leche que le había caído encima por la patada de Lily dijo.

- Queréis dejarlo chicas, no sé por qué os ponéis así, es tan poco probable que Noa vaya a ese baile, como que vaya yo.

- Eso es cierto- dijo Ainhoa.

- Así que dejar de insistir, porque no vamos a ir.

- ¿Qué tenéis? ¿Una especie de unión o algo así?- dijo Lily aposta.

- Se podría decir.- dijo Jorgelina

- Hacemos una cosa, como ninguna de las dos vais a ir os hago un trato- dijo Lily sonriendo inocentemente- Si ninguna va no os insistimos más, pero si una de las dos decide ir tendrá que ir la otra- Noa bajó su vaso y miró a la pelirroja como preguntándose que se proponía- No tenéis nada que perder si no vais ninguna.

Lily hizo un gesto disimulado a Jorja, prefería no darle otra patada porque había sido más sospechosa.

- A mí me parece bien- dijo rápidamente Jorja- yo no pienso ir, así que Noa está segura, y espero que Noa tampoco vaya.

- Claro que no- dijo Noa

- Entonces yo acepto- Noa miró a su amiga- para que así nos dejen en paz

- De acuerdo. Trato hecho- dijo la gryffindor, y las cuatro chocaron las manos. Lily y Bella no pudieron disimular una sonrisa, en cambio Jorja metió la cabeza en el desayuno y no dijo nada, no sabía por qué pero le daba que al final acabaría ella perjudicada.


	7. Cap 7

Capítulo 7

Los merodeadores salieron corriendo del comedor. Habían bajado tarde a desayunar e iban a llegar tarde a clase de McGonagall. Remus que iba en cabeza animaba a los chicos para que se dieran prisa, en especial a Peter que iba el último.

Los chicos llegaron a clase y vieron la puerta cerrada. Remus miró a Sirius.

- Llama tú

- ¿Qué? Estás de broma ¿Verdad Moony? Llama tú que a ti te tienes más aprecio

- Que llame James que pone buenas caras de arrepentido.

- Ah, no ni hablar- dijo James negando con la cabeza- Llama tu Moony

- ¡No!.

- Lo siento Moony dos contra uno, mayoría.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

- Bueno y Peter, también puede decidir- Los tres chicos miraron al rubio y este se encogió

- Señorita Jefferson, haga el favor de ponerse en este pupitre- dijo McGonagall

- Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo Jorja con cara indignada.

- Lleva toda la hora hablando con la señorita Silver, si quieren hablar se va fuera de clase.

- ¿Y por qué no la mueve a ella?- dijo señalando a Noa, que estaba roja y se iba hundiendo cada vez más en su asiento

Las narices de la profesora de Transfiguraciones se empezaron a hinchar.

- Se lo dije a usted, así que coja sus cosas y póngase en esta mesa ¡ya!- dijo la profesora señalando un pupitre con la varita.

Jorja resopló y se sentó donde dijo la profesora.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta. La cabeza de Remus apareció con una cara de inocencia que podía superar con creces a la que ponía Jorgelina.

- Profesora McGonagall, siento el retraso, ¿podríamos entrar?

La profesora miró hacia la puerta y Remus juró que le salía fuego de la mirada

- Por favor- dijo con voz dulce

- Entren- dijo bruscamente la profesora.

Noa que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación puso cara de no entender nada. Nunca había dejado entrar a nadie.

- Señor Lupin siéntese con el señor Petigrew al final de clase- los dos chicos obedecieron- usted señor Potter ocupe el sitio que está al lado de la señorita Silver.

James obedeció y Noa miró a Bella con los ojos en blanco, mientras, a Lily le daba un ataque histérico en silencio. James se iba a poner delante de ella y con una amiga suya.

- Y usted señor Black siéntese con la señorita Jefferson.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué! Esta de broma profesora McGonagall, ¿verdad? Vale que haya hablado y merezca un castigo, pero esto es más que un castigo. Esto me lo merecería si hubiese tirado a un Slytherin por una ventana desde la torre de astronomía.- empezó a gritar Jorja

- Si hubieses tirado a un slytherin desde la torre de astronomía te merecerías un premio- se le escapó a Lupin.

- ¡¡¡Señor Lupin!- gritó la profesora.

- Perdón- dijo sinceramente Remus

- Señorita Jefferson deje de protestar, cuando acabe la clase ira al despacho del director y usted señor Black siéntese de una vez.

- ¿Con ella? ¿Es broma?- dijo Sirius

La profesora estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- No, no estoy de broma y si no quiere ir al despacho del director como su compañera le recomiendo que se siente.

- No es mi compañera- susurro Sirius mientras se sentaba.

- Cállate Black, a mí me joroba más que a ti- dijo la chica.

- Lo dudo- terminó de murmurar Sirius antes de que la profesora retomara la clase.

- Perdona James- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras Bella se reía por lo bajo- Puedes cogerme la pluma es que se me ha caído

- Sí claro- dijo el chico un poco cortado. Su amiga también se giró tan roja como él.

- Muchas gracias eres muy amable- dijo volviendo a sonreír como la mayoría de las chicas hacían cuando veían a un merodeador

- Lily- susurró Noa a su amiga.- te importaría dejar de tirar la pluma al suelo para que la coja James

- Pero qué dices- dijo la gryffindor con una cara mezcla de indignación, mezcla de vergüenza- se me cayó sin querer.

- Pues es la séptima vez que se te cae sin querer en menos de cinco minutos- Lily esta vez si se puso roja y murmuro con la boca pequeña

- Esta bien.

- Peter tienes que agitar la varita, no sacudirla como si le estuvieses quitando un bicho- dijo Remus que se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

- Bueno yo ya lo hice, tú turno- dijo Ainhoa volviendo a su forma original a un pergamino

- No me sale- dijo James

- Es muy fácil, sólo tienes que imaginarte como cambia de forma el pergamino y se convierte en un pato, y luego mueves la varita.

James empezó a imaginarse la transfiguración

- Lo estás haciendo mal, no te concentras- Jorja suspiró, Sirius le estaba agotando la paciencia.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me concentre si te tengo al lado?

- Oh- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- te pongo nerviosa

- No me atacas los nervios- dijo Jorja devolviéndole una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Venga que tu puedes, solo tienes que…

- ¡Quieres callarte!- dijo la chica

- Caramba que desconsiderada, sólo intentaba ayudarte

- Ayúdame callándote – la chica fue a mover la varita y Sirius resopló mientras murmuraba

- Estas cogiendo mal la varita

James ya se había imaginado la transfiguración, sólo tenía que mover la varita y…

- ¡Quieres callarte o te transfiguro la cara!- el haz de luz de la varita de James salió rozando la cara de la profesora.

- Señorita Jefferson, le voy a hacer el favor de no tener que esperar al final de la clase- y señalando con furia hacia la puerta dijo- vaya al despacho del director.

- Mejor ya no aguanto esta clase- y luego murmuro- voy a tener que hacer de él mi segundo hogar.

- ¿Segundo hogar?- repitió Sirius que había sido el único que le había oído, quizás por su oído de perro, pues aunque el mejor oído lo tenía Lupin estaba muy lejos.

La chica le miró como si se acabara de dar cuenta de su presencia y murmuró mientras terminaba de recoger las cosas para irse.

- Eres estúpido Black- Sirius se quedó cortado, como si le hubiese afectado el insulto, la chica desapareció de la clase y se dirigió al despacho.

James miró a su compañera de mesa. Parecía preocupada, y así era pues aunque eran frecuentes las veces que Jorgelina iba al despacho de Dumbledore, su amiga se preocupaba por ella y por el motivo de su actitud.

- No la pasará nada- dijo en voz baja James. Noa miró a James, con una expresión que pocos podrían describir, era como si James le hubiese contado su mayor secreto, luego miró lentamente al pergamino sin transfigurar.

Jorja llegó a la puerta del despacho donde esperaba ya Dumbledore.

- Entra- dijo el director- Bueno creo que ya nos podemos tutear, porque te veo con más frecuencia que a los profesores

- Esta bien Albus- el director sonrió y dijo

- Era broma

- Ups, bueno siempre creí que era mejor llamarlo por su nombre que director.

- Entonces llámame Dumbledore, en vez de director o profesor, siempre que no haya más gente delante- dijo Dumbledore después de pensar un rato.

- De acuerdo. Bueno ¿Algún castigo en especial?

- ¿Algo que hayas hecho en especial?- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras le miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- No, sólo amenacé al idiota de Black y… bueno antes estaba hablando con Noa.

- ¿Con la señorita Silver?- dijo Dumbledore mientras se levantaba- Vaya, ¿Una taza de té? ¿Leche?

- ¿Tiene pastas?- dijo con toda la naturalidad Jorja mientras se acomodaba en la silla, que a veces Albus creía que ya tenía cogida la forma de la chica.

- No, lo siento se me acabaron con un alumno de Slytherin que vino hará una hora.

- Lastima, entonces no gracias.

- Bueno, por primera vez y espero que no se repita no te pondré castigo, pero con la condición de que te quiero ver menos por mi despacho ¿Entendido?

- Eso esta hecho- dijo levantándose- aunque echaré de menos las tazas de té con pastas- Dumbledore comenzó a reírse mientras Jorgelina salía corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Llegó la hora de comer. Todo el comedor estaba en un profundo alboroto, como siempre. Los profesores hablaban animadamente. Minerva se giró mirando al director.

- Entonces cuando viene la chica esa.

- Creo que el día del baile

- ¿No debemos decírselo a los demás alumnos?

- No, yo creo que no, además no queremos que cierta persona monte una fiesta si sabe que alguien de su familia va a estudiar en Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Mientras los merodeadores comían tranquilamente.

- Sabéis, estoy pensando que hace mucho tiempo que no gastamos ninguna broma- dijo James

- Sí deberíamos hacer una esta noche, ¿No?

- ¿A los Slytherin?- propuso Sirius

- Claro mi querido amigo, ese es nuestro privilegio.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia?- preguntó James

- Yo tengo una pero no la podríamos hacer hasta mañana por la mañana- dijo Remus.

- Pues que así sea.- dijo ya un impaciente Sirius Black

- Mañana nos podríamos levantar antes para pensar un regalo para el cumpleaños de Noa, porque es dentro de dos semanas y todavía no tenemos pensado nada- dijo Lily a Jorja en voz baja

- ¿Te refieres a madrugar?- dijo Jorja con cara de sufrimiento

- No me refiero a levantarnos un poco antes- dijo Lily.

- Puf, bueno esta bien.

- Genial, ahora se lo diré a Bella sin que se entere Ainhoa.


	8. Cap 8

Capitulo 8

A la mañana siguiente una pelirroja se deslizó de la cama y llamó a una de sus amigas.

Bella se dio cuenta en seguida de que era Lily y afirmó con la cabeza.

- Voy a despertar a Jorja- susurró Lily.

La chica se acercó a una segunda cama y empezó a mover a la chica que estaba dormida en esa cama.

- muffff- se oyó de entre las sábanas

- Vamos Jor levántate- la chica asomó la cabeza de entre las sábanas y afirmó lentamente con la cabeza.

Cuando la pelirroja ya había conseguido que Jorgelina saliese de la cama y se dirigiese a la puerta las tres chicas se pararon en seco.

- ¿A dónde vais las tres?- las chicas se giraron al mismo tiempo y vieron a su amiga con los ojos medio abiertos, señal de que estaba dormida.

- Duerme esto es un sueño- dijo Jorja moviendo las manos. Noa miró a su amiga levantando una ceja- Bueno al menos lo intenté.

- No verás- dijo Lily poniendo buena cara- es que Jorja tenia hambre y bajábamos para que comiese algo.

- ¿Y bajabais todas?- dijo Noa saliendo de las sábanas

- No Bella iba a...

- Ver a Michael- dijo la chica de repente.

- ¿A Mike? ¿Ahora?- dijo la chica sin creerse nada.

- Bueno lo que quería hacer era despertarlo.

Noa miró a Lily y a Jorja.

- Esperarme voy con vosotras que yo también tengo un poco de hambre

- ¿Ahora?- dijo Jorja

- Sí qué pasa. Tu también tienes hambre- replicó Noa a su amiga.

- ¿Quieres que te subamos algo?- intentó Lily- Por eso que nosotras ya estamos levantadas y tu no.

Noa miró a sus amigas de refilón mientras cogía una de sus deportivas. Lily se dio cuenta de que Noa empezaba a darse cuenta de algo y dijo.

- También puedes bajar con nosotras y esperar a que Bella venga.

Al final las chicas bajaron. Bella tuvo que irse a dar un paseo para que Noa no sospechase de que a habían mentido.

Entre las otras tres chicas habían decidido enviarse las propuestas vía lechuza con una marca en el pergamino para que así, lo abriesen con cuidado de que no estuviese Noa y lo viese.

Las tres chicas llegaron al comedor y vieron en la mesa de gryffindor a los merodeadores. Noa y Lily se extrañaron al ver a los chicos tan pronto cuando a veces llegaban tarde pero tampoco le dieron mucha importancia. En la mesa de Ravenclaw había unas chicas que miraban a los merodeadores y murmuraban entre risas, al igual que otro grupo que había en la mesa de Hufflepuff. En la mesa de Slytherin había unos alumnos que desayunaban tranquilamente.

Las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar, en ese momento un grito procedente de la mesa de Slytherin hizo que todos se girasen. A los Slytherin les salían pequeñas llamas de color azul de la boca. Lily y Jorja comenzaron a reírse, Noa en cambio intentaba aguantarse la risa y parecer seria.

Los merodeadores se reían sin ocultarlo mientras los otros chicos buscaban algo para que remitiera el ardor que sentían en la boca.

- No son un poco mayores para esas tonterías- dijo Noa que había conseguido controlar su risa a Jorja

Lupin que había movido ligeramente la oreja como si de un animal se tratase le miró.

- Oh, vamos no me pudo creer que no te haga gracia- dijo simplemente

- Eso Noa ríete- dijo su amiga- para la poca inteligencia que tienen tampoco está nada mal la broma- Remus se quedó mirando a otra chica, mientras Ainhoa se reía por la ocurrencia de su amiga.

Las clases empezaron sin ningún incidente pues los slytherin, e incluso los profesores tenían dudas en buscar un culpable entre los gryffindor. Por una parte se encontraban los merodeadores, cuya persona con más personalidad y más calmada era Remus Lupin, que nunca diría si habían sido sus amigos o incluso si él había participado en la broma de sus amigos, y por el otro lado estaba un grupo de chicas, cuya espina para los profesores era Jorgelina Jefferson, y cuya amiga, por lo menos en apariencia normal y que utilizaba la lógica antes de hacer algo era Ainhoa Silver, que por nada del mundo diría algo, si hubiesen sido sus amigas, y lo ocultaba todo bajo su cara de niña buena. Lo que no sabían los profesores, es que algunas de las bromas a los slytherin ella era la primera en llevarlas a cabo. O la que las organizaba, pues más de una vez, no se encontró ninguna prueba, ni siquiera testimonios de alguno que pasara por allí pues estaban tan bien planeadas que nunca se veía nada. Pero esas se realizaban cada mucho en mucho, pues las más rápidas y efectivas eran las de Jorja que siempre se solía quedar hasta que alguna amiga le avisaba que venia un profesor a disfrutar de la cara de los verde y plata.

- Oye Jor- le susurró impaciente Lily- le dijiste ya a Ainhoa que vais a ir al baile.

- No, aun no

- Y ¿A qué esperas?- dijo en tono de reproche la pelirroja.

- Estoy intentando buscar una excusa buena para que no se enfade conmigo.

- Pues busca rápido, el baile es dentro de dos semanas escasas.

En ese momento un chico de pelo moreno color azabache y ojos azules claros se acercó a las chicas.

- Hola- las dos chicas se giraron y le miraron extrañadas, al verlas el chico se cortó- esto… estaba pensando- dijo mirando a Jorja- si ibas a ir al baile

- No sé- dijo secamente la chica.

- Como que no sabes, claro que lo sabes vas a ir porque tenemos un trato y como tenemos un trato lo cumples, al igual que el hecho de que tienes que traerte también a Noa contigo y eso significa que no puede bajar con chándal durante quince minutos y volverse a subir porque un trato es un trato…- Jorja carraspeó y le hizo una señal a su amiga indicándole que el chico seguía allí- Oh lo siento

El chico miraba a Lily con terror

- Bu… bu… bueno.. yo.. quería que me acompañaras al baile.

Jorja miró de arriba a bajo al chico, la verdad es que estaba muy bien, tenía cierto parecido a Sirius que a la gryffindor le gustó.

- Hacemos una cosa- dijo Jorja con una sonrisa simpática- tengo que hacer una cosa, si no me matan por ello esta noche te contesto- el chico afirmó contento con la cabeza- Eso no significa que te diga que sí- dijo al ver la cara del chico

- Claro, claro- dijo el chico y salió corriendo

- Estupendo Jor, si le hubieses dicho "mira tío me importas un rábano, sólo te quiero utilizar para el baile" hubiese sonado más romántico.

- Hey, fue él el que se acercó, además tampoco está mal el chico

- Esta bien, te diré una cosa porque eres mi amiga y te quiero- Jor la miró esperando- se llama Greg y es un Ravenclaw

- Sabía que era Ravenclaw

- Ya- dijo Lily- un detalle muy apreciable el de la insignia en la túnica.

- De qué habláis- las dos chicas se giraron y vieron a Noa y a Bella.

- No de nada- dijeron las dos intentando poner cara de inocentes a su amiga.

- Estáis muy raras vosotras hoy- dijo Noa

- ¿Nosotras? ¿Raras? Quizás seas tu Noa- dijo Jor con cara de ofendida

- Bueno vamos a DCLAO- dijo Bella intentando cambiar de tema

- Ir yendo vosotras- dijo Jorja- yo voy enseguida

- De acuerdo no tardes- dijo Noa

Jorja afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la lechucería.

Momentos después Jorja iba por el pasillo comino de defensa contra las artes oscuras cuando sintió que alguien la cogía y le escondía detrás de una estatua. Cuando quiso reaccionar se encontró delante de Sirius. Éste le miraba con una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Qué tal?- dijo el chico.

- Cómo si a ti te importase- medio gruño la chica.

- Mira voy a ir al grano, he estado pensando...

- Je, je, je, - dijo en tono irónico la gryffindor- ¿Tú pensado? Deja que lo dude.

- He estado pensando- siguió Sirius ignorando a la chica, y volviendo a poner su sonrisa seductora- que ya que se acerca el baile, pues... te dejo que seas mi pareja.

Y acto seguido puso una pose muy sexy para que hiciera conjunto con su sonrisa.

La chica se quedó callada mirando al chico con la boca medio abierta, como impresionada.

Sirius sonrió y dijo.

- Entonces qué, ¿vienes conmigo?- En ese momento la chica empezó a reírse. Fue como un ataque de risa.

Sirius miró perplejo a la chica. La gryffindor se dobló mientras se agarraba con las dos manos el estómago. Jorja se estaba riendo de tal manera que le salían lágrimas por los ojos. De repente la chica cogió el brazo del chico mientras se levantaba.

- Lo siento es que- dijo mientras se levantaba, pero nada más verle la cara al chico que estaba blanca, le volvió a entrar la risa.

Si alguien pasaba por allí no podría saber quién estaba peor. Si Sirius que estaba blanco como la leche o Jorja que estaba agachada rodeándose el estómago con las dos manos y llorando de la risa.

En ese momento Ainhoa pasó por allí buscando a su amiga y se quedó parada frente a los chicos. Sirius se dio cuenta y mirando y Jorja con cara de despreció pasó por delante de Noa murmurando:

- A ver si encuentras amigas que hayan madurado- Noa se giró para mirar como se alejaba Sirius con cara de no haber comprendido nada.

- Lo que te has perdido- dijo Jorja al lado de su amiga limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Qué pasó- quiso saber la gryffindor

- Me pidió que le acompañara al baile

- ¿Que te pidió que le acompañaras al baile?- repitió la chica sin creérselo.

- Bueno más que pedírmelo me dijo que dejaba que le acompañase.

- Qué creído- dijo la chica con una risa- pero... si tu no vas al baile.

Jorja miró a la chica con la cara tan blanca como la que segundos antes había mirado Sirius a Jorja.

- No... ya... pero... él no lo sabia... y me lo dijo... y me dio la risa- dijo sonriendo inocentemente- je je que tontería que yo vaya al baile.

Noa miró a su amiga levantando una ceja.

- Sabes, estáis muy raras vosotras hoy.

- ¿Nosotras? ¿Quiénes? ¿Nosotras? No, por qué vamos a estar raras.

- No sé os noto, distintas como si me quisieseis ocultar algo. En ese momento una lechuza blanca con unas plumas grises plateadas entró directamente por una ventana y se posó en el hombro de Jorja

- ¡Shadow!- dijo Noa- oye por qué mi lechuza se posa encima tuya

- Tendrá un mensaje para mí- dijo Jorja reconociendo la letra de Lil

- Ya pero es mi lechuza- dijo Noa.

- Ay no sé Ainhoa. Bueno nos vamos

- No abres el mensaje- preguntó Noa

- No, ahora no es de esta publicidad que mandan.

- Ahm- dijo la chica

Horas después en el comedor había un bullicio propio de las llamadas "horas antes de un partido de quidditch", jugaban Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor y las expectativas era que los leones iban a machacar a sus contrincantes.

- No puedo creer que te hayan castigado Jor- dijo Lily entre carcajadas- te pasas más tiempo en los castigos que en la sala común.

Jorja le enseñó la lengua.

- Míralo por el lado bueno- dijo Bella mientras le pasaba el puré a Ainhoa- por lo menos te dejan ver el partido.

- Sí, pero tiene que estar nada más acabar en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Sí, el abuelo Dumbly fue bueno esta vez

- No deberías llamarle así- le regaño Noa

- Pero si es cariñoso- dijo Jorja haciendo un puchero

- No, Jor es falta de respeto

- Cariñoso- repitió la chica

- Falta de respeto.

- Cariñoso

- Falta de respeto

- ¿A qué estáis jugando? ¿Puedo yo también?- dijo Sirius aun mosqueado por lo de antes.

- Claro Black- dijo Jorja- mira te vas a esa esquina y finges que te estás muriendo

Lily y Noa se rieron, pero al acercarse James la cara de Lily se volvió un poema y más que soltar carcajadas, soltaba babas.

Noa puso su vaso debajo de la cara de Lily y dijo.

- Lily me lo llenas por favor- la pelirroja cogió la indirecta y se metió un tenedor cargado de guisantes mientras miraba al plato.

- Sirius te estamos esperando- dijo James que no se había dado cuenta de nada, al igual que la mayoría.

- Sí, sólo quería darle buena suerte al cazador y decirle que tenemos entrenamiento final, cuarto de hora antes.

- De acuerdo- dijo y los dos merodeadores se reunieron con Remus y Peter para empezar a comer


	9. Cap 9

Capítulo 9

El partido comenzó más pronto de lo que se esperaba, hacia un calor inmenso. En las gradas de Ravenclaw ondeaban bufandas, pancartas y carteles animando a su casa, mientras que en la de gryffindor hacían lo mismo pero con los colores de su casa.

EL partido estaba siendo más reñido de lo que se esperaba. La snitch no aparecía por ningún sitio y los marcadores estaban muy igualados.

Remus y Sirius se paseaban por todo el campo intentando quitar las blugger a sus cazadoras y a Michael, la ventaja era de 50 puntos para Gryffindor.

En ese momento James Potter y el buscador de Ravenclaw se lanzaron en picado con sus escobas, una pelotita del tamaño de una nuez y de color dorado volaba por el campo inocentemente.

El buscador de Ravenclaw llevaba ventaja sobre James ya que la snitch se movía en su dirección.

Poco a poco los dos buscadores se quedaron en paralelo, el ravenclaw seguía yendo más rápido, si cogía la snitch gryffindor perdería.

El buscador de Ravenclaw estiró la mano, toda la grada de gryffindor aguantó la respiración, el ravenclaw rozó la snitch cuando de repente una blugger dio un leve golpe al brazo del chico. Ese fue el momento en el que James aprovechó y cogió la snitch. Desde arriba Remus estaba en la perfecta diagonal desde la cual la buggler había sido lanzada y con el bate apoyado en el hombro bajó con una sonrisa a felicitar a su amigo.

El partido había terminado, los marcadores era 450 a 250. Éxito total para los gryffindor que se aseguraban el primer puesto seguidos desde muy lejos por Slytherin.

Todos los gryffindor bajaron a saludar a los chicos y a felicitarlos.

Al poco todos los jugadores estaban en los vestuarios.

Jorja decidió entrar en el vestuario a felicitar a las chicas puesto que como nada más terminar el partido se tenía que ir a empezar el castigo no quería irse sin haberlas felicitado.

Las otras tres chicas estaban fuera esperando a que Jorja saliese, pero la chica no había aparecido.

Todos los alumnos se dirigían ya al castillo. Noa empezó a impacientarse.

- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?- preguntó a sus amigas.

- ¿Qué le va a pasar?- dijo sin darle mucha importancia Arabella

- No sé, no deberíamos pasar para ver- dijo Noa.

- Bueno pasa tú- dijo Bella

- No, yo no pasa tu Bella- dijo Noa

- Yo no puedo pasar, recuerda que McGonagall me lo prohibió

- Es cierto- dijo Lily riendo- creo que nunca te vi tan roja como cuando nos contaste que McGonagall os pilló a ti y a Michael besados en el vestuario

- Más roja estaba cuando me pilló ella- dijo Bella riendo- creí que nos iba a expulsar

- Bueno ¿Entonces quién entra?- dijo Noa- Entra tu Lil

- Está loca, para que se encuentre a James en la ducha y se meta con él

Lily bajó la cabeza roja pero en verdad estaba sonriendo.

- Vale- dijo Noa arrastrando las palabras- entraré yo

La gryffindor entró abriendo la puerta un poco y sin hacer ruido, porque además de ser el vestuario de las chicas era el de los chicos y no le apetecía encontrase con ninguno, y menos con alguno de los merodeadores.

La chica pasó cerrando la puerta a su paso y fue andando lentamente. La verdad es que no sabía por qué lo hacia, porque sólo estaba buscando a su amiga, pero prefirió no hacer ruido.

Cuando llegó más o menos por dónde se cambiaban los jugadores miró a su alrededor.

Todo estaba vacío. Al lado de los bancos donde se cambiaban los jugadores de quidditch estaban las duchas. Había tres abiertas y dentro había tres personas pero la chica no sabía ni quería saber quienes eran.

Noa avanzó un poco y empezó a susurrar.

- Jorja, Jorja dónde te has metido.

Pero nadie contestaba

- Jorja no tiene gracia ¿vale? ¿Dónde estás? McGonagall te subirá el castigo a una semana.

En ese momento una ducha se cerró. A Ainhoa le entró el pánico, quería salir corriendo o esconderse, pero los pies se le habían quedado pegados al suelo. Era una situación espantosa. Una mano cogió la toalla que estaba en la puerta de la ducha y la metió para dentro.

La cara de la chica se volvió blanca como la leche, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue rezar para que fuese una de las chicas o Michael.

Noa cerró fuertemente los ojos, y se giró para no encontrarse de frente a la persona que saliese de la ducha.

Unos pasos que se dirigían a los bancos sonaron por el suelo. De repente se pararon como si se hubiesen dado cuenta de la presencia de Noa.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo una voz masculina.

"¡¡Oh Dios mío!- pensó la chica- esa voz la conozco"

- ¿Hey chicas qué hacéis aquí?- Lily y Bella se giraron.

- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- dijo Lily. Jorja que estaba al lado de Michael le miró desconcertada.

- Os dije que iba a hablar con las chicas que ahora salía- dijo Jorja sin entender a su amiga.

- ¿Y Noa?- dijo Bella

- ¿No estaba con vosotras?- dijo Jorja buscándola por los alrededores con la vista.

- Tardabas mucho y entró para que te dieses más prisa y que McGonagall no te castigara.

- Pues no la vi- dijo Jorja- Bueno no os preocupéis esto se arregla fácilmente.

Lily la miró no muy convencida

Noa se giró tapándose la cara con la mano.

- Estaba buscando a Jorja.

- Pero Jefferson no es del equipo- dijo el chico tras pensarlo.

- No me digas, no lo sabia- dijo con sarcasmo Noa- entró para felicitar a las chicas.

El gryffindor se río y dijo.

- Puedes quitarte la mano estoy tapado.

La chica se quitó la mano pero no miró al chico.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo el chico acercándose lentamente- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

- No digas tonterías Lupin.

- Oh, entonces ¿Por qué no me miras?

- Porque no quiero- Remus sonrió mientras se iba acercando a la chica- ¡quieres dejar de acercarte!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Eso si te pone nerviosa?

- Que te he dicho que no me pones nerviosa- dijo la chica mirándole a la cara. Entonces sus piernas se hicieron de mantequilla.

Delante de ella estaba Remus con una toalla que le tapaba de la cintura a las rodillas, el cuerpo húmedo por la ducha y el pelo mojado y limpio que le goteaba poco a poco sobre la cara y la espalda.

Noa al verle se ruborizó apreciablemente y Remus se acercó un poco más. Noa que cada vez que el chico avanzaba ella retrocedía se dio con la pared, entonces Remus aprovechó y apoyó una de sus manos en la pared, tapando una de las salidas de la chica.

Ainhoa se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Dime ahora que no te pongo nerviosa- le susurró Remus casi al oído.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo la chica temblando.

- Acompáñame al baile.

- No pienso ir a ese estúpido baile.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No.. no.. no te importa Lupin

En ese momento la puerta de los vestuarios se abrió un poco y se pudo oír la voz de Jorja que decía

- Vamos Noa ya salí, te esperamos en el castillo.

Noa hizo intento de ir hacia la puerta, pero Remus fue más rápido y puso la otra mano en la pared cerrándole el paso.

- Lupin déjame salir- dijo intentando parecer serena la chica.

- Dime que te pongo nerviosa- la chica sacó la varita y la puso en el estómago de Remus.

- Te lo advierto, déjame salir- Remus sonrió y con la mano que estaba más lejos de la puerta la fue deslizando lentamente por la pared y llegó hasta la mano de Noa que se estremeció al sentir la del licántropo.

Remus le quitó con facilidad la varita.

- Ahora estas indefensa, aunque no creo que menos que antes.

- Déjame salir.

- Si me acompañas al baile.

- No pienso ir al baile y si fuese nunca iría contigo- eso pareció ser la clave para que Remus se acercara peligrosamente a la chica, juntando su cuerpo con el de la gryffindor, se acercó hasta su oído y susurró

- Eso ya lo veremos- al sentir el aliento de Remus en su oído Noa sintió que algo frío le recorría la espalda.

El chico se alejó lentamente del oído de la chica, que parecía inmóvil acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

Justo cuando estaba a milímetros de besar a la chica, otro chico salió de la ducha y gritó

- Hey Remus ¿Qué haces?- el licántropo se giró dejando la salida libre a Noa, que aprovecho y salió corriendo.

James vio correr a la chica sin reconocerla y cuando salió del vestuario, volvió a mirar a su amigo.

- ¿Qué hacías?- Remus que notó la varita de la chica en su mano, la movió hábilmente por entre sus dedos y mientras sonreía dijo.

- Sólo jugaba

Noa corrió sin parar hasta llegar a su habitación, y fue justamente allí donde se dio cuenta de que no tenía su varita.

La gryffindor se metió en el baño, cerró la puerta y se sentó apoyando su espalda en ella.

" Y yo soy Gryffindor- pensó la chica- yo soy valiente, si estaba temblando sólo de sentir a Lupin tan cerca de mí"

Noa se levantó y se mojó la cara con agua fría, luego miró su reflejo.

- Me pregunto si el Sombrero Seleccionador no se equivocó al mandarme a gryffindor, porque si la valentía es lo que más destaca en mí, quizás no tenga ni personalidad.

La chica salpicó con la mano el espejo y susurró.

- A lo mejor debería estar en Ravenclaw, los exámenes y trabajos se me dan bien.

- ¿Y Noa?- preguntó Bella.

- No sé aprovechemos para hablar de su cumple.

- Vale ya tenemos pensados los regalos.

- Sí, he pensado que evidentemente Noa no tiene traje de gala- dijo Lily- así que podíamos regalarle uno

- Está bien, le regalas tu eso- preguntó Bella a Lily, la pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza

- Si quieres le regalamos eso entre las dos y lo complementamos con algo- dijo Lily revisando la lista.- por ejemplo una bufanda y una bolsa de chuches.

- Me parece genial.

- Y ya de paso me compráis otra a mi- dijo aprovechando Jorja la situación, las dos chicas se quedaron mirándola y dijeron la vez

- ¡NO!

- Tu encárgate de decirle a Noa que tiene que ir al baile, que ya te dimos una bolsa de ranas por ella.

- Yo tenía una dinerito ahorrado y pensé en comprarle un bajo nuevo.

- Oh, eso sería genial- dijeron las dos chicas.

- Podíamos comprarle un complemento para el traje- dijo Michael que acababa de aparecer

- ¡Que susto!- dijo Lily

- Hola- dijo a Bella dándole un beso

- Sí, sí, melosidades para luego- dijo Lily dando golpecitos a Bella

- Vale, tu le compras el complemento, por ejemplo una pulsera.

- Que tal pendientes y pulsera- sugirió el chico.

- Genial.- dijo la pelirroja resumiendo- así que tenemos, el bajo, el vestido de gala y los pendientes y la pulsera de complemento, la bufanda y chuches ¿me falta algo?

- Creo que no- dijo Arabella

- Sí, falta mis chuches- dijo Jorja

- Bueno y cómo lo compramos- dijo Lily ignorando a Jorja

- Pues si queréis lo puedo hacer yo que el próximo día me dejan salir para comprar equipamiento de quidditch.

- Estupendo- dijo Bella- pues asunto zanjado.

- ¿Qué hora es? Anda que tarde, me voy a buscar a Noa para ir a cenar.

- De acuerdo no tardes- dijo Lily cerrando el pergamino donde tenia todo para el cumpleaños.

Jorja subió hasta el cuarto de las gryffindor y se encontró a su amiga espachurrada en la cama. Jor la tocó, como hacen los niños cuando están comprobando si algo está vivo o muerto. La chica no respondió. Jorja lo volvió a intentar otra vez, está vez sacando las pocas ranas de chocolate que le quedaban y enseñándoselas a la gryffindor.

- ¿En esa bolsa hay cianuro?- preguntó la chica. Jorja examinó la bolsa

- No- dijo la chica.

- Entonces no quiero nada, gracias.

- Ni siquiera venir a cenar- le preguntó Jorja, la chica negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo hambre.

- Pues entonces vendrás por el simple hecho de hacernos compañía- dijo arrastrándola de un brazo

- No, quita Jor, me vas a hacer caer, ahhhhh- la chica se dio de bruces contra el suelo

- Ups, lo siento, creí que ibas a ponerte de pie a tiempo.

La chica miró a su amiga con la cara roja, y tras levantarse del suelo la siguió mientras murmuraba algo de maldecir a sus antepasados.

Cuando llegaron al comedor Lily les hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentaran con ellas. Jor que iba al lado de Noa le hizo una señal y las chicas se dirigieron a la mesa, pero al pasar por donde estaban los merodeadores, Noa vio como Remus le sonreía tontamente y movía ágilmente la varita de la chica por entre sus dedos.

- Jor, déjame un momento tu varita- la chica miró a su amiga- Vamos Jor, no voy a hacer nada que tu desapruebes.

- Remus te quieres estar quieto con la varita, pareces una de esas bailarinas muggles- dijo James. Remus se quedó mirando al chico sin saber a que se refería.

- Sólo juego con ella, qué me puede pasar.

- _Expelliarmus- _Remus salió hacia detrás dándose de bruces con la pared del comedor mientras la varita con un movimiento que parecía estudiado llegó hasta la mano abierta de una gryffindor.- Gracias Jorja, me sirvió de mucho.

Jorgelina se quedó de piedra en mitad del salón mientras que Noa con toda la naturalidad del mundo se sentaba con Lily y Bella y empezaba a comer.

Algunos alumnos se habían percatado de lo sucedido.

En ese momento se oyó como McGonagall murmuraba algo y la varita que aun estaba en la mano de Jorja comenzó a levitar.

- Era de esperar Jorgelina Jefferson, al despacho de Dumbledore ahora mismo- por curioso que fuese pocos alumnos se enteraron de la actuación de McGonagall, ni siquiera sus tres amigas se enteraron de que acababa de ser castigada por algo que no había hecho.

Los Merodeadores que estaban ayudando a levantarse a su amigo, miraron hacia el pasillo y vieron salir rápidamente a Jorgelina.

- ¿Remus estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Sirius a su amigo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cara para que reaccionase.

- Remus amigo estás bien, que fue eso- preguntó James mientras le ayudaba con el moreno a levantarse.

- Creo que se le llama venganza.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me gustaría saber si algún día podré cenar a gusto y en paz- dijo el profesor Dumbledore a una chica que estaba cenando enfrente de él.

- Insinúa que no le gusta mi compañía- preguntó alzando una ceja la chica mientras se metía un muslo de pollo en la boca.

- Por supuesto que me gusta cenar con usted señorita Jefferson, pero también acompañado de más personas, así como en un gran comedor.

- Uhmm- dijo la chica como si lo hubiera entendido mientras tragaba un cacho de pollo, luego se metió en la boca un trozo de pimiento- le agradará saber que yo no he sido

- ¿Y quién fue entonces?- dijo Dumbledore. Jorja rió

- Ah no, yo no soy una chivata- dijo la chica negando con el tenedor y la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

- Oh vaya no me imaginé que hubiera sido la señorita Silver- el tenedor calló de las manos de Jorja

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!- dijo la chica rápidamente.

- Oh, sí que lo ha dicho, ahora mismo. Por cierto no cree que es una excusa perfecta para tu ingenioso plan.

- ¿Qué plan?- dijo la chica extrañada.

- Digamos que cierta gryffindor se ha dejado estafar por sus compañeras ya hora necesita una buena excusa.

Jorja se quedó de piedra mirando al hombre que la miraba bajo sus lentes.

- Pero como no querrá mentir a su amiga, tendrá que cumplir un "castigo"- dijo haciendo los signos con las manos- por ejemplo, no sé, limpie el palo de Fawkes, está muy sucio, a la manera muggle.

Jorja sonrió era un magnifico plan.


	10. Cap 10

Capítulo 10

Al rato todo el gran comedor se había enterado de que una gryffindor había sido castigada por atacar a uno de los merodeadores. Cuando Noa se enteró se sintió muy mal y decidió ir a ver al director para explicarle todo lo que había pasado.

- Le sugiero que se vaya ya, su amiga se acerca a contarme la verdad- dijo el director a Jorja- y por cierto Fawkes se lo agradece- Jorja sonrió y se fue a marchar- un momento ¿No cree que sería mejor salir con cara de enfado y corriendo? Daría más credibilidad.

La chica salió corriendo del despacho del director y se encontró casi en la puerta con su amiga.

Noa le llamó, pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo rumbo a la sala común de gryffindor.

Ainhoa se quedó parada en la puerta del director, Jorja seguramente estaba enfadada con ella, además le había visto que tenía cara de enfado.

La chica suspiró y empezó a subir las escaleras en dirección al despacho del director de Hogwarts.

- Entre señorita Silver- le ofreció Dumbledore desde la mesa de su despacho. Noa volvió a suspirar y entró

- Verá señor director, yo venía a decirle que no castigase a Jorja por lo de esta noche porque ella no fue la que atacó a Lupin esta noche.

- Demasiado tarde, la señorita ya ha cumplido su castigo. Pero siga quién fue el alumno o alumna que lo hizo.

Noa bajó la cabeza, disgustada.

- Yo- murmuró

- Perdón, quién dijo- preguntó el director, pese a que lo había escuchado.

- Yo, señor director.

- Vaya y se puede saber por qué lo hizo, señalar a un compañero con una varita es muy grave, pero atacarle.

- Es que él me provocó- luego miró la cara del director y volvió a murmurar- lo siento.

- Sabe, es una buena persona, lo sé, no todo el mundo vendría a asumir su culpa en algo tan grave por que no culparan a alguien que no fue el causante, pero debo decirle que su comportamiento me ha defraudado, hace un tiempo la castigue yendo al bosque prohibido por haber apuntado a, si mal no recuerdo el mismo alumno- luego Dumbledore hizo una pausa- no, fue su compañero, el señor Sirius Black. Pensé que con ese castigo usted comprendería que no se debe amenazar con una varita, pero no- dijo Dumbledore alzando la voz, Noa estaba realmente asustada- usted tuvo que coger esta noche y conjurar un _Expelliarmus _y lanzar a un alumno de su misma casa dos metros más atrás hasta estamparlo contra la pared.

El director se sentó y miró con ojos acusadores a la chica que estaba avergonzada con lo que había hecho, luego suspiró.

- Sólo espero, que su actitud cambie y no vaya por mal camino, así empezaron muchos de mis mejores alumno que llegaron a ser mortifagos. No quiero que eso suceda, espero que usted tampoco- Noa miró con los ojos desorbitados a Dumbledore.

"Si continuaba así podría llegar a ser mortifaga, ella no quería eso, les despreciaba, a ella le gustaban todo los tipos de magos, era amiga de Lily, ella no quería ser una mortifaga"

- Pero yo no soy adivino- dijo Dumbledore que pensó que a lo mejor se había pasado con la chica al ver su cara- y siempre, siempre los destinos pueden cambiar a voluntad. Ahora váyase que hay una amiga que le necesita y ya recibirá su castigo al igual que el señor Lupin. Al cual yo creo que debería pedir disculpas.

La chica salió corriendo del despacho, quizás Dumbledore tenia razón y se había pasado con el chico, pero es que le ponía tan nerviosa cuando se acercaba, era capaz de desquiciarla en tan poco tiempo. Y luego cuando empezó a jugar con su varita entre sus dedos mientras sonreía de esa manera, Dios como odiaba cuando sonreía así, se creía que le servía como a las demás chicas y eso no era así, odiaba esa sonrisa de seductor creído que ponía.

La gryffindor hizo una parada en las cocinas y llegó hasta la sala común de gryffindor.

Hecho un vistazo, y cuando divisó a Jorja se fue en su dirección.

- Jor- dijo suavemente la chica, su amiga estaba intentando no reírse- te traje comida, tu favorita, porque pensé que no comiste, bueno no era muy difícil suponerlo porque cuando...- la chica hizo una pausa y decidió volver a empezar- el caso es que fui a contarle a Dumbledore la verdad de todo, para que no e castigara por mi culpa.

- Pues llegas tarde, ya me castigo y cumplí el castigo, y no tengo hambre- dijo mirando el plato, la verdad es que era verdad, se había llenado mientras estaba con Dumbledore en su despacho.

- Ya lo sé que lo cumpliste, me lo dijo Dumbledore... No tienes hambre- pregunto extrañada la chica. Jorja la miró fulminándole con la mirada. Definitivamente lo suyo no era pedir perdón, pensó la gryffindor- el caso- volvió a empezar la chica- es que quería pedirte perdón, no me enteré de ello hasta que ya te habías do y entonces corrí para decirle la verdad a Dumbledore y... siento que te castigaran por mi culpa- Noa bajó la cabeza. Jor tuvo un impulso de abrazarla y decir que estaba perdonada, al fin y al cabo tampoco había sido para tanto el castigo, pero se acordó del plan de Dumbledore una oportunidad así no se podía desaprovechar.

En ese momento llegaron Lily y Bella seguidas de Michael que hablaba con los merodeadores y detrás unas chicas que miraban a Remus y James con ganas de tirarse encima suya.

- Sabes Ainhoa, estoy harta de comerme marrones por ti- dijo levantándose del asiento- harta así que he tomado una decisión y voy a ir al baile.

- No, por favor Jorja por favor no puedes hacerme esto, yo sabes que lo odio, y tu también no lo hagas por favor-la chica le miraba suplicándole. Lo dices ahora porque estas enfadada, pero cuando se te pase no querrás por favor Jorja no me digas eso- todos los chicos se había quedado mirándolas. Jorja negó con la cabeza

- Sí puedo hacerte eso y te lo voy a hacer- y diciendo eso se fue a su cuarto. Noa se dejo caer en el sofá que tenia detrás en frente de la chimenea.

Lily y Bella se miraron con los ojos brillantes, la idea de Jor había sido genial, subieron con su compañera también.

Los merodeadores se quedaron allí y poco a poco la gente fue llegando y subiendo a sus habitaciones. Noa seguía en el sofá pensando que el mundo no podía ser más cruel con ella de lo que estaba siendo, así que pensó terminar de arruinarlo y esperar a que Lupin estuviese sólo y pedirle disculpas.

Muchos chicos seguían en el comedor charlando o terminando sus tareas.

Los merodeadores seguían allí, Remus se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, y de vez en cuando lanzaba alguna mirada hacia donde estaba ella, como vigilándola.

Antes de las doce de la noche sólo quedaban los merodeadores y una chicas terminando sus deberes.

- Yo me voy a dormir- anunció Sirius- Buenas noches Prongs, Moony, Wortmail.

- Buenas noches Canuto- dijeron los tres a la vez.

Unas cuantas chicas que supuestamente estaban haciendo sus tareas, al ver que se levantaba y se marchaba Sirius, hicieron lo mismo. Al rato fue James el que se levantó

- Me voy a dormir- dijo el chico

- Sí yo también- dijo Peter. Remus miró hacia la chimenea, la chica seguía allí

- Te vienes Remus- preguntó James.

- No, yo me voy a quedar un rato más- los dos chicos asintieron y se fueron y con ellos las otras chicas.

Entonces Remus se acercó al sofá donde estaba la chica.

Noa estaba dormida apoyada en uno de sus brazos. La respiración de la chica era muy tranquila aunque su cara mostraba todo lo contrario. El chico comprobó que no hubiese nadie y se acercó a la chica y le susurró "Silver despierta", la chica como si se tratase de una mosca movió la mano para espantarla y le dio en toda la cara a Remus.

El chico se sujetó la nariz, cómo podía tener esa fuerza la chica.

La chica se fue moviendo y miró extrañada el lugar, entonces vio la cara de Remus

- ¡Lupin!- dijo separándose.

- Sí, Lupin- dijo el chico sujetándose la nariz mientras la imitaba

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la chica

- Verás esto es un sitio publico para los gryffindor.

- Me refiero encima mía.

- Dejar que me rompas la nariz, espera... ¡Yo no estoy encima tuya!- la chica le miró y Remus dijo- Bueno quizás un poco pero era porque te venía a despertar.

Noa vio que la nariz le seguía sangrando.

- Déjame ver- dijo acerando la cara de Remus a la suya- Vaya si que te pegue fuerte- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- Que graciosa- dijo con una mueca de dolor el licántropo.

Noa no quiso utilizar la varita y cogió un pañuelo y se lo puso en la nariz al chico.

- Eso te valdrá.

- Gracias- dijo el chico levantándose.

- Lupin espera- dijo Ainhoa cogiéndole por el brazo. El chico miró la mano de la chica y esta le soltó inmediatamente. Remus se agachó hasta su altura.- Verás yo quería pedirte perdón, porque, bueno a lo mejor me pase un poco cuando recuperé mi varita.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando salí unos tres metros despedido hasta la pared del Gran Comedor?- dijo el chico con sarcasmo mientras la chica se levantaba y se ponía a su altura.

- Sí, justo en ese momento, bueno, lo siento- Remus la miró sorprendido, se estaba disculpando, ella.

- Bueno quizás yo jugué contigo en los vestuarios y me lo merecía- la chica le miró a los ojos, eran preciosos y más de cerca. La chica sonrió

- Debería irme.

- Una cosa antes de irte- dijo Remus antes de que la chica se alejase un milímetro, quería comprobar su reacción.- Por qué te afecto tanto que Jefferson fuese al baile, bueno si ella quiere ir déjala, vamos es mi opinión.

- Es más complicado que eso- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

- Ahm- dijo el chico sin entender- Bueno buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Lupin- dijo la chica levantado la cabeza para mirarle. Remus dudo un microsegundo y después le besó la mejilla. La chica se coloreó al instante y Remus le mostró una sonrisa que hasta parecía sincera antes de irse.

La chica se quedó ahí unos segundos después se fue hasta su habitación.

Cuando estaba en la cama pensó. "Bueno dentro de lo malo, es un chulo engreído majo, al menos se puede hablar civilizadamente con él"

A la mañana siguiente Noa comprendió que Jorja no iba a cambiar de opinión respecto al baile, así que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y no insistir más de lo que ya había hecho porque corría peligro de que Jorja se enfadase con ella.

Mientras desayunaban Jorja se masajeó las sienes. Noa había estado desde que se había levantado intentando convencerla de que no fuera al baile, y hasta había estado a punto de acceder por puro cansancio.

Dentro de dos días sería el cumpleaños de Noa, y una semana cinco días después el baile.

Bella y Lily se acercaron con una sonrisa radiante, la cual le pareció muy sospechosa a Noa, y se sentaron en la mesa.

- Bueno, ya tenéis pareja para el baile- preguntó con una sonrisa Bella.

- Buenos días a ti también Bella- dijo con sarcasmo Noa, mientras Bella le sacaba la lengua. Noa en venganza le enseñó los cereales que tenía en la boca.

- Guaaagh, es asqueroso- dijo la pelirroja. Jorja y Noa rieron

- La verdad es que yo todavía no tengo pareja- mintió Jorja que nada más salir del despacho de Dumbledore había mandado una lechuza al tal Greg diciéndole que se iba con él.

- Yo tampoco- dijo Lily un poco triste- creo que me hice demasiadas ilusiones sin motivo.

Jorja y Noa miraron con despreció al buscador de gryffindor aunque nadie salvo ellas se dieron cuenta.

- Bueno yo tampoco- dijo con una sonrisa fingida Noa

- Tampoco será porque no te lo hayan pedido- le reprochó Bella- porque te lo pidió aquel Ravenclaw rubio de ojos azules que está tan bueno, Anthony.

- Sí y aquel morenazo de Slytherin, que está cañón- recordó Lily

- Y el pelirrojo de Ravenclaw que es prefecto.

- Y el…

- O si pero sólo hay un pequeño detalle… ¡POR ENTONCES NO IBA A IR AL BAILE!- Michael que acababa de llegar se quedó mirando a las chicas con miedo- además tampoco exijo tanto, que no sea Slytherin, capullo y que no se acerque a mi en todo el baile.

- ¿Probaste a pedírselo al perchero de la entrada?- dijo Michael con tono gracioso. Noa hizo una mueca y se metió una galleta en la boca.

Llegó la tarde y los merodeadores estaban en su cuarto.

Remus miraba por la ventana sin poner mucha atención a nada. La verdad es que desde el día del vestuario en el que había estado jugando a poner nerviosa a Ainhoa, no sabía por qué pero no le apetecía nada estar con Max. La verdad es que nunca le terminó de gustar esa chica y empezó a salir con ella porque era amiga de Jane, la novia de Sirius. La verdad es que Max era una chica muy guapa, esos ojos verdes tan bonitos y esas mechas rubias que tenía en su pelo castaño y largo. Remus hizo una mueca, pero al mismo tiempo podía ser tan desesperante, el licántropo apostaría su vida a que ella sólo estaba con él por su popularidad como merodeador y eso le ponía enfermo.

Luego pensó en Noa, esa chica también era muy guapa. Es cierto que no tenía los ojos verdes, pero a cambio tenía unos preciosos y grandes ojos marrones oscuros, también tenía el pelo castaño y largo como Max, pero ella no llevaba reflejos porque su pelo los tenía por si solos. Pero había algo que no le gustaba de esa chica, para empezar no sabía hasta hacia casi nada de tiempo quiénes eran los merodeadores y tampoco parecía que le importasen mucho, además tenía ese humor sarcástico que más de una vez había sacado de sus casillas al chico. También tenía la piel muy suave, creyó recordar cuando la chica le abrazó en el bosque prohibido y cuando estaba acorralada en el vestuario.

Remus se rió sólo de pensar en lo nerviosa que se puso la chica al tenerle tan cerca y luego como se lo pagó. Pero que estaba haciendo, estaba comparando a su novia con esa gryffindor insoportable.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Sirius sacándole de sus pensamientos y posando una mano en su hombro. Remus movió el hombro con cara de dolor.

- Será… esa loca de Silver, se va a enterar, nadie hace daño a mi mejor amigo- Sirius apretó los puños y se fue en dirección a la puerta. Remus le sujetó suavemente y dijo

- Tranquilo Padfoot, me lo merecí- el chico se quedó mirando a su amigo como examinándolo, lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara.

- Y bien ¿qué pasó?- dijo Sirius sentándose con una sonrisa al lado de su amigo mientras le daba codazos.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y los dos chicos miraron a la puerta. James que se encontraba echado en su cama se incorporó de un salto. En la puerta estaba un chico rubio y bajito con cara de pocos amigos.

- Joder Pet que susto nos has dado- dijo Sirius volviéndose a sentar en el alféizar de la ventana

- Ya te digo- dijo James sentándose en la cama

- Ah, pues lo siento- dijo Peter entrando y cerrando la puerta de otro portazo

- ¿Peter, te pasa algo?- dijo Sirius acercándose al merodeador

- No que me iba a pasar- dijo el chico apretando los puños. Sirius le miró con una ceja levantada y Peter se echó encima de Sirius y le abrazó, mientras lloraba.

- Rebecca me ha dejado- dijo entre sollozos. Sirius puso cara de asco y dijo

- Peter me estas llenando de mocos la túnica- Peter se separó un poco y Sirius se escabulló al baño.

- Toma, sécate esas lágrimas- James le extendió un pañuelo. Peter lo cogió y se sonó los mocos- Ahhhh, dije las lágrimas, ese pañuelo me lo regaló Stella

James arrancó de las manos del chico el pañuelo, con cuidado de no tocar nada indebido y se metió al baño con Sirius.

Peter se quedó mirando a la puerta del baño y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Peter, ven y cuéntamelo- dijo Remus con voz amigable. Peter le miró con los ojos llorosos y se acercó a la ventana donde estaba el gryffindor.

- Me… me.. me ha dicho… que necesita tiempo… que me quiere… pero que no…. Que no se encuentra bien… y que mejor me vaya buscando otra pareja de baile… que le de un tiempo.

- ¿Y lloras por que te ha dicho que le des tiempo o por el baile?- le preguntó Remus sin rodeo.

- Por las dos cosas, faltan cinco días para el baile, y la quiero- dijo Peter.

- Bueno sólo te ha pedido tiempo- le consoló Remus- y por el baile pues no te preocupes, busca a alguien que te caiga bien, sea guapa y a ser posible que no sea Slytherin- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras le despeinaba el pelo.

- De acuerdo- dijo el chico sorbiéndose los mocos

- Y si no encuentras a esa chica, pues me parece que la "novia" de Sirius está libre

- ¿Jane?- preguntó dudando Peter. Remus negó con la cabeza

- Jefferson- dijo guiñándole al chico un ojo, Peter sonrió, pensó durante un buen rato y luego se le iluminó la cara mientras miraba a su amigo

- Conozco a alguien muy guapa, simpática y que no es de Slytherin- dijo con una sonrisa Peter- aunque no sé si tiene pareja

- Pues ve y pregúntaselo- dijo Remus, Peter asintió y salió corriendo.

El ambiente de la cercanía del baile se notaba por cada rincón de Hogwarts, sobretodo en las chicas populares, de las cuales destacaban las novias de los merodeadores que estaban histéricas y apreciablemente irritables.

Las clases de la tarde daban su fin con la última clase, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas

Jorja le había dicho a Noa que ella ya tenía pareja, por lo que los ánimos de la chica no habían mejorado mucho.

Las chicas se dirigían a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando oyeron un carraspeo. Ninguna de las tres se giraron, así que siguieron andando rumbo al bosque prohibido.

El carraspeo continuó detrás suya. Lily se estaba poniendo nerviosa, mientras que a Noa le hacía gracia, pero sólo sonreía y Jorja se mordía el labio inferior y juntaba las manos una y otra vez

Al final la gryffindor no puedo aguantar más y se giró

- ¡¡¡Se puede saber qué quieres!- gritó Jorja. Sus dos amigas se giraron mientras la chica decía- Ya tengo pareja de baile, así que no te molestes.

- Yo... - dijo el chico cortado- no quería... pedírtelo a ti- el chico la miró con miedo- Yo... quería pedírselo a ella.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿A MI!- dijo Noa sorprendida

- Bueno... si no quieres no pasa nada, lo comprendo- dijo el chico

- No, no es eso

- ¿Entonces vienes conmigo?- preguntó el chico esperanzado

Noa lo miró de arriba a abajo, como haciendo una comprobación de que no le faltara ningún cacho.

El chico era rubio, con el pelo corto y los ojos marrones oscuros. Tenía la cara redonda y era un poco más bajo que ella, pero poco. Noa lo miró por última vez antes de decidir.

- ¿No serás de esos que van metiendo mano?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica alzando una ceja.

- No, claro que no- dijo el gryffindor.

- Entonces vale- el chico mostró una sonrisa y se alejó corriendo a reunirse con sus amigos que estaban en la puerta del castillo sin enterarse de nada.

- Ehmm... Noa- dijo Lily mientras Jor intentaba no reírse- Vale que Jor te aviso con sólo dos días de antelación, pero... no es mejor ir sola que con él.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la gryffindor- parece majo

- Ya y puede que lo sea... pero... no sé ¿No va en contra de tus principios ir con él?- preguntó dudosa la pelirroja.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber Noa

En ese momento Jorja no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas

- ¡LIL! NOA NO SE ACUERDA DE QUIÉN ES!- dijo entre carcajadas Jor

- ¿Debería acordarme?- preguntó Ainhoa preocupada

- Oh sí, yo creo que sí

Horas después un grito salía de una de las habitaciones de Gryffindor.

- ¡¡¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE!- dijo una voz mientras una chica se tapaba los oídos.

- Pensé que lo sabias- contestó la chica

La otra chica cogió una bolsa de papel que había conjurado y empezó a hiperventilarse.

- Por qué no lo miras por el lado positivo, te fijaste en como era no en lo que era.

- ¡Cállate Jorgelina!- la chica cerró los ojos, que su amiga le llamara por el apellido o por su nombre entero significaba problemas- tú misma dijiste que iba en contra de mis principios. Agghh Dios yo te mato

- ¡Hey! la que aceptaste fuiste tu

- No me hables de bailes Jorgelina- dijo la gryffindor amenazando con un dedo- Todo es culpa tuya.

Jorja dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa inocente y decidió irse mientras su amiga se seguía hiperventilando


	11. Cap 11

Capitulo 11

Al bajar a cenar todo era el caos. Las novias de los merodeadores cenaban con ellos pero andaban muy inquietas.

- Remus cariño, se me nota demasiado este grano- dijo la chica señalándole a su novio la frente. Remus puso cara de asco al oír a la chica, además no se le veía nada

- Estamos comiendo- se quejó Sirius. La chica se puso a llorar de una manera muy exagerada.

- Buaaaaaa! Se me nota hasta donde esta Sirius- dijo la chica y salió corriendo acompañada de sus amigas. Remus miró sorprendido a la chica y se levantó pero no la siguió, luego se volvió a sentar.

- Podrías haber sido un poco más sensible con mi novia- dijo Remus en tono de enfado aunque la verdad no estaba enfadado, simplemente le daba igual. Entonces vio a James y a Sirius intentando aguantarse la risa- ¿Se puede saber de que os reís?

Remus miró hacia atrás para ver a dos chicas haciendo mímica. Una imitaba claramente a su novia y hacia que lloraba mientras se ponía las manos en la cara en señal de desesperación y señalaba a otra chica su frente. La otra chica que aguantaba su risa, cogía y se arremangaba la túnica, se ponía unas gafas de soldar que momentos antes su amiga pelirroja había transformado de su forma original que era una sopera y hacia como que le estrujaba el grano. Las dos chicas comenzaron a reírse. Remus las miró con cara enfadado aunque la verdad es que había sido muy gracioso.

- Silver, Jefferson- dijo con despreció- Debí imaginármelo. Una cosa Silver, intenta lo que quieras, pero nunca conseguirás ser como mi novia.

La cara de la gryffindor dibujó una sonrisa y dijo:

- Gracias a Dios- y haciéndole una reverencia árabe se dirigió con Jorgelina hasta donde estaban Bella y Lily y se sentó a cenar.

Esa noche ni Bella ni Lily pudieron saber quién de sus dos amigas, o Jorja o Noa comía más rápido y en más cantidad. Esa noche inexplicablemente Ainhoa estaba comiendo cucharada tras cucharada el puré que había en su plato, mientras terminaba de devorar un muslo de pollo que tenía en la mano y se servía una chuleta de cerdo y se arrimaba con el tenedor la salsera que contenía salsa roquefort, mientras miraba con deseo las albóndigas que relucían en la bandeja.

Lily se quitó el tenedor de la boca, casi sin ganas de comer y preguntó.

- ¿Ehhm Noa?- dudo unos segundos. La chica le miró impasible y movió la cabeza en señal de que podía hablar que la escuchaba.- No estás comiendo mucho

- No- dijo la chica meneando la cabeza- ¿Qué es para ti comer mucho?

- Lo que estás haciendo tu.

- Bueno hay niños en el tercer mundo que a lo que tú haces le llamarían comer mucho- Lily levantó una ceja y Noa se quedó mirándola y soltó el trozo de chuleta empapada en salsa que sostenía ahora el tenedor.

- Vale, estarás contenta. Acabas de hacer que pierda el hambre- y diciendo eso, se cogió un plato llenó de tabletas de chocolate con almendras y desapareció del comedor.

- ¿Cómo se llama a eso?- dijo Lily extrañada del comportamiento de su amiga. Siempre había sido ella la primera en controlar la comida de Jorja.

- Creo que estrés pre-baile. Tendrá que calmar los nervios de alguna manera.

- Me estas diciendo que voy a verla los cinco días que quedan comer como tu.

- Hey, lo dices como si fuese un insulto- Lily miró a su amiga en silencio y Jorja puso los ojos en blanco.

- Deja que la chica crezca y se alimente- luego le sacó la lengua a la pelirroja- además sólo quedan doce comidas, je je.

Cuando las tres chicas subieron se encontraron a Noa con sólo tres tabletas en el plato, mientras se terminaba la última onza de lo que había sido una cuarta tableta.

Jorja salió corriendo y de un salto se sentó en la cama de Noa, como hacían cuando eran pequeñas, mientras Noa le pasaba una tableta de chocolate. Lily y Bella dudaron un momento pero al instante estuvieron las cuatro sentadas en la cama mientras se acababan entra risas lo que quedaba de chocolate.

A la mañana siguiente cuatro almohadas golpeaban la cabeza de Ainhoa mientras la gryffindor oía de fondo

- ¡Cumpleaños Feliz! ¡Cumpleaños Feliz! Te deseamos todos cumpleaños feliz. Uhhhhh- al llegar al final de la canción los golpes con las almohadas se hicieron más rápidos.

Una chica muy despeinada asomó la cabeza entre cuatro almohadas en movimiento y mientras bostezaba murmuró.

- Auh, iros a la mierda

- Hay esta Noa y su espíritu cumpleañero- dijo con sarcasmo Michael

- Ya me lo dirás tú en tu cumpleaños Mike- dijo la chica volviéndose a envolver entre las sábanas

- Ah no ¡Abajo!- gritaron las tres chicas mientras la destapaban y la obligaban a levantarse.

Noa golpeó con los pies descalzos el suelo enfadada.

- Claro como ya estoy despierta habéis decidido torturarme- en ese momento se quedó parada y cambio su cara por una de niña buena e inocente y girando en redondo para ponerse de frente a ellos, se mordió el dedo de manera juguetona y preguntó– ¿Y mis regalos?

- Verás de eso queríamos hablarte- dijo Bella que era la que estadísticamente podía aguantar más la presión psicológica de Noa- es que hubo unos problemas con las lechuzas que nos iban a mandar los regalos y no vendrán hasta mañana, lo sentimos mucho- Noa puso cara triste, pero luego alzó una ceja y comenzó a buscar por todo el cuarto.

- Cuando te canses- dijo Michael- comprobarás que decimos la verdad. Entonces la chica cesó y poniendo cara triste se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

Cuando salió del baño, las tres chicas estaban ya esperándola para bajar a desayunar. Así que la chica cogió una camiseta azul clara de tirantes y empezó a buscar sus vaqueros.

De repente se giró con cara de pocos amigos y dijo

- Lily Evans donde está toda mi ropa- Lily puso cara de inocencia absoluta y murmuró

- Te refieres a esos vaqueros todo guarros que tienes y complementos.

- Sí, me refiero a mi ropa

- Ahm, pues la mande a lavar ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Que quieres que baje en bolas al comedor.

- Ponte una de las faldas que te regalamos- sugirió Bella

- Clávame un cuchillo en el cuello- dramatizó Noa.

- Está bien- dijo poniendo orden Jorja- hacemos una cosa, Lily te devuelve tus vaqueros y complementos si….

- Esta noche te visto yo

- ¿Qué? Ni de broma- dijo la chica tirándose en su cama

- Vamos Noa, vamos a llegar tarde.

- ¡¡¡Esta bien!- dijo la chica cediendo con un suspiro, luego miró a Lily con cara de padrino de mafia, a lo que ella le contestó sacándole la lengua y le lanzó todos sus vaqueros.

La chica se cogió unos piratas que tenía casi sin estrenar y se bajó corriendo hacia el Gran Salón mientras las amigas le hacían un fondo con la canción del cumpleaños feliz. Al llegar a la puerta la gryffindor se paró y se giró.

- De acuerdo, ahora ni un leve comentario de mi cumpleaños- dijo casi suplicando.

Jorja levantó una ceja y puso cara de ofendida.

- ¿Por quién nos has tomado?- Noa le miró por encima del hombro y suspirando abrió las puertas.

El trío se quedó un poco atrasado mientras Noa iba en dirección a la mesa de gryffindor. Rebecca la cogió de una manga y le susurró, "Feliz Cumpleaños Guapa", Noa sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. En ese momento las tres amigas se juntaron y empezaron.

"Porque es una chica excelente, porque es una chica excelente, porque es una chica excelente…." En ese momento que a Michael le pareció gracioso ya que se juntó a la celebración y a Noa humillante ya que intentaba esconderse en una de las bandejas de fruta cambio la canción para empezar a gritar ya lo que era un cuarteto. "Cumpleaños Feliz, Cumpleaños Feliz te deseamos Ainhoa de Gryffindor, Cumpleaños Feliz".

En ese momento parte del comedor empezó a aplaudir, entre los que por supuesto se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, otros miraban con duda, como la profesora McGonagall y por último otros miraban al cuarteto sin saber que hacer, como era el caso de los Slytherin, los merodeadores y sus respectivas novias, todas menos Rebecca que miraba a Noa con una sonrisa mientras se aguantaba el ponerse a reír.

Noa se había convencido de que si metía la cabeza en su tazón de leche y no se sacaba la tostada de la boca, nadie en todo Hogwarts iba a saber que se referían a ella. Pero el color apreciable en toda su cara y el calor que de un segundo a otro le había entrado eran dos características que la delataban.

- No puedo creer que me hayáis hecho eso- decía indignada Noa- No os pienso hablar en el resto de mi vida, ahora todo el mundo sabe que es mi cumpleaños

- Vaya y nosotras que no queríamos eso- dijo con tono irónico Jorja

Noa intentó evitar todas las miradas durante toda la mañana. A la hora de comer, para felicidad de Lily, la chica anunció que no tenía hambre, pero en un esfuerzo sobre humano las chicas le convencieron de que las acompañara al comedor.

Cuando las chicas se sentaron los platos aparecieron.

Noa decidió coger un poco de arroz, pero más que comer lo meneaba en el plato.

En ese momento cuatro lechuzas llegaron a la mesa y se posaron enfrente de Noa estirando su pata e intentando llamar su atención.

La chica se apresuró a quitarles el pergamino o paquete y darles algo para que se fueran.

La primera que abrió fue la felicitación de su madre y su padre con un poco de dinero para que la próxima vez que fuese a Hosmeade se comprase lo que quisiese, y otro poco para que invitase a sus amigas a una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas.

El segundo pergamino fue del mismo director diciéndole que luego se pasase por su despacho que ya tenía pensado el castigo. Noa hizo una mueca y en ese momento una lechuza aterrizó delante de Remus Lupin por lo que la chica pensó que sería su castigo también.

El tercero era una felicitación de su primo Leo, era un chico muy majo, a Jorja le gustaba mucho, pues a pesar de ser un, muggle conocía más cosas que ella y nunca dejaba de traerle cosas que la chica no sabía para que servían. A Ainhoa nunca le traía nada porque era una negada en cosas de muggles, nunca entendía para que servían las cosas ni nada.

La chica suspiró esperaba, aunque no sabía por qué que ya que su hermana no se había acercado a felicitarla, por lo menos que se lo dijese vía lechuza.

Nunca se habían llevado excesivamente bien, aunque no era por parte de Noa, y quizás eso de ser una Slytherin y otra Gryffindor no mejoraba mucho las cosas.

Noa cogió lo último, era una especie de caja de madera. La miró con cuidado y luego a Jorja, ella negó con la cabeza y entonces la chica lo abrió.

Dentro había un montón de varitas de regaliz, de todos los tamaños y de todas las formas. La chica lo miró extrañada y lo cerró, luego lo volvió a abrir, mientras las tres chicas lo miraban con curiosidad.

- ¿Me das una?- dijo Jorja mientras iba a meter la mano. Lily le dio un golpe y Jorja la retiró mientras se quejaba

- De eso nada, son de Noa, se las han regalado a Noa y se las va a comer ella sola, no cojas ninguna Jor- le dijo casi mandando la pelirroja.

Noa volvió a mirar extrañada a la caja llena de varitas de regaliz y sin saber porque miró al final de la mesa de Gryffindor donde unos chicos comían.

- No es justo- se quejó Bella- nosotras haciendo el ridículo cantándote el cumpleaños feliz en el comedor para que te enfadaras y subieses a la habitación para que te encontraras tus regalos y vas y abre ese antes.

La chica al oírlo salió corriendo hasta su habitación.

Los chicos la alcanzaron al llegar.

- ¿Cómo lo escondisteis no lo vi?

- Michael dijo que lo guardaba él–explicó Bella mientras le abrazaba.- para que no los descubrieras al buscarlos.

La chica sonrió inocentemente y se dirigió hacia su cama dónde se encontraban unos cuantos paquetes.

La chica se acercó a uno de los más grandes y antes de poder abrirlo Lily se tiró encima y medio gritó.

- ¡No ese no!- los demás la miraron y comprendieron.

- Deja ese el último- sugirió Michael. Ainhoa seguía mirando a su amiga con cara de "Que estás haciendo, cómo no voy a abrir mi regalo si es MI REGALO"

- Está bien- pues empiezo con este- dijo cogiendo el otro grande que había

- No ese tampoco- dijo Jorja mientras hacia una mueca con la boca a sus amigos.

- Tienes razón- dijo Bella- mejor abre otro.

- Oye a la que le tenía que afectar cumplir años es a mi no a vosotros- los chicos sonrieron nerviosamente, la chica se cruzó de brazos y murmuró- A ver ¿Cuál puedo abrir?.

- El que quieras- dijo Jorja mirando apreciablemente uno de los paquetes pequeños.

La chica lo cogió y lo empezó de desenvolver. Dentro había una preciosa bufanda de color plata y azul plomo. La chica sonrió y se la probó.

- ¡Felicidades!- empezaron a gritar sus amigos. Noa sonrió.

- Está genial, muchas gracias- Luego cogió un paquete más grande que se movió peligrosamente.

La chica extrañada se sentó en la cama, mientras las chicas y Michael hacían lo mismo y empezó a quitarle el papel de regalo.

Dentro un montón de chucherías se dejaron caer en la cama de Noa, ante la sorpresa y alegría de la gryffindor.

Luego cogió el último paquete pequeño que había, y le quitó el papel de regalo. La chica miró con cuidado una cajita muy bien presentada.

- Oh es muy bonita.

- Quieres callarte y abrirla- dijo Michael.

- Hay bueno Mike, tu siempre tan cortés- dijo la chica con una mueca. Al abrirla Noa vio unos preciosos pendientes largos de plata, también había un colgante que era tan largo que podía llegar hasta el escote y una pulsera a juego. Todo ello de plata.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó el chico impaciente.

- Sí- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- lo guardaré para cuando me case, aunque como no me pienso casar, lo guardaré para vuestra boda, ya que espero ser la madrina- dijo mirando de reojo a Bella y a Michael.

- No tienes porque ponértelo en su boda, lo puedes hacer antes.

- Está bien, me la pondré en la tuya con James- dijo la chica, que casi guardaba más esperanzas que su amiga pelirroja.

- Bueno, ahora este- dijo Lily señalando el que antes había evitado que abriese el primero y levantándose de la cama por si había que salir corriendo.

Noa le miró extrañada, por la cara que había puesto y desenvolvió el paquete. Dentro del envoltorio había un vestido de gala de color azul oscuro muy bonito.

Bella rompió el silencio y dijo impaciente.

- ¿Te gusta?- Noa miró a sus amigos y empezó a reír de una manera nerviosa, lo que asustó a Lily bastante. Luego dejó de reír de repente y miró a sus amigos preguntando

- ¿Vais de broma no?

- ¿Por qué íbamos a estar de broma?- quiso saber Jorja

- Es que… o sea que no pega conmigo… Cómo puede tener un vestido tanto escote ¡Por Dios!

- Estás exagerando, te quedará muy bien, claro que va contigo y no tiene tanto escote- dijo Bella animándola

- Además no tienes más vestidos de gala que te puedas poner- le recordó Jorja

- Te quedará muy bien, nosotras te ayudaremos a arreglarte.

- Oh, me quitas un peso de encima- dijo con sarcasmo Noa a la pelirroja.

- Vale, abre el mío- dijo Jorja que empezaba a pensar que iba a haber sangre en breves segundos.

Noa miró el último regalo, sin muchas ganas de abrir más regalos, sí ese era el último y Jorja había dicho que lo abriese el último no podía ser nada bueno. Al abrirlo la chica se quedó de piedra. Dentro de una caja había un bajo nuevo, sólo para ella que le había regalado su amiga.

Ainhoa sacó el bajo de la caja y lo miró. Era de los últimos modelos que habían sacado, además era precioso. Era de color negro y luego aparecían por el medio unas granjas blancas.

- ¡Es precioso! ¡Es fantástico! Guau- dijo la chica. La gryffindor se colocó el bajo y cogió una púa que le había regalado su madre hacia poco y tocó el bajo.

- Los caballos negros son, las herraduras son negras- empezó a cantar Jor

- Sobre las capas relucen, manchas de tinta y de cera- cantó esta vez Michael.

- Tienen, por eso no lloran, de plomo las calaveras. Con el alma de charol vienen por la carretera- esta vez cantó Noa. Las otras dos chicas miraban embelesadas la escena.- Bueno ya vale- dijo Noa con una sonrisa para fastidio de las otras.

- Muchas gracias por todo chicas y chico- dijo con una sonrisa a Michael- Sois geniales.

- Bueno al menos la idea de Jorja nos salvó de estar dos días en la enfermería.- murmuró Bella a su novio, el cual sonrió

- Oh mierda, tengo que ir a ver mi castigo- murmuró la chica que se acababa de acordar del pergamino de Dumbledore.- Cuiden mi bajo- dijo antes de salir corriendo.


	12. Cap 12

Capítulo 12

Al rato Remus Lupin estaba mirando al campo de quidditch sentado en la ventana con expresión seria.

Al llegar Sirius de uno de sus "paseos" por Hogwarts miró a su amigo examinándole. Remus se quedó mirándole y susurró.

- ¿Qué miras?- el chico volvió a su posición original y susurró

- Vale, sí, estás mosqueado.

- No estoy enfadado- dijo serio Remus

- ¿Qué pasó?- quiso saber Sirius

- Dumbledore me castigo por lo del otro día

- ¿Y?- dijo Sirius como si fuese evidente el hecho de que le iba a castigar.

- Supongo que es justo, pero tengo que cumplir el castigo con Silver, maldita niña gryffindor.

- Bueno- dijo con una sonrisa pícara el moreno- Creo que eso no te importa tanto

Remus le fulminó con la mirada. El animago sintió terror al ver la furia de los ojos del licántropo.

- Óyeme bien Sirius, esa niña mal criada no me gusta, no me ha gustado y no me gustará nunca, la odio es repugnante su actitud, su manera de hablar, su manera de reír, su manera de caminar, no la aguanto su sarcasmo y su arrogancia, es presumida y creída, es una lástima que no este en Slytherin para poder odiarla todavía más.- Luego hizo una pausa y miró a Sirius más tranquilo, el cual miraba a Remus con una ceja levantada, casi sin creer que ese era su amigo. El chico suspiró y dijo- me voy a ver a Max.

Poco tiempo después Remus llegó todavía más enfadado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó James desde su escritorio terminando los deberes para entregar a McGonagall.

- Que voy yo con todo el cariño del mundo a ver a mi novia, MI NOVIA, y coge y me dice que ahora no puede atenderme que se va a ir con tu novia y con no sé quien a hacerse una sesión de limpieza facial y relajamiento

- Relajamiento, eso es lo que necesitas tu- dijo James- Hoy nos vamos a Hosmeade, ¿Verdad Sirius?

El chico se giró mostrando una preciosa sonrisa y moviendo las caderas empezó a gritar "Fiesta, Fiesta".

- No sé- dijo Remus dudando- No me apetece mucho

- Oh vamos no seas tonto- dijo Sirius- esta vez sin chicas, con un poco de suerte sin Peter- dijo con una sonrisa- y así te podrás despejar de todo, allí no hay niñas repelentes como Silver, sino mujeres dispuestas a amarte- dijo Sirius pestañeando muy deprisa.

- Eso, eso- dijo James con una sonrisa

- Je, je- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Noa- estas de broma ¿No Lily?

- No- dijo la chica mirando con toda naturalidad una minifalda vaquera, unas botas altas negras y un top negro muy ajustado.

- ¿Está de broma no?- dijo mirando a Jorja

- No creo- dijo Jorja mirando a Lily- tienes un cuerpo bonito, lúcelo, aunque sea por esta noche, al fin y al cabo nadie te puede ver.

- Lilian Evans no pienso ponerme eso- dijo poniendo los dedos en cruz y señalando a la ropa como si se intentase ocultar de Satanás.

- Oh vamos Ainhoa me dejaste que te vistiera.

- ¿A eso llamas ropa? Llevo más al descubierto que tapado- dijo con una mueca en la cara.

- No pienso ceder- dijo rotunda la pelirroja- así que vamos a cenar, luego nos duchamos arreglamos, te pienso pintar- dijo mirando firmemente a Noa- y ¡De fiesta por Hosmeade!

- Fiesta, fiesta- dijo animada Jorja.

Unas horas después cuatro chicas y un chico salían a escondidas de Hogwarts y llegaban hasta Hosmeade.

- ¿Esto no baja más?- pregunto una chica bajándose su minifalda.

- Noa si sigues bajándote de esa manera la falda vas a conseguir romperla y no creo que te agrade mucho- dijo un chico que llevaba unos pantalones negro y una camiseta ajustada del mismo color.

- Muy gracioso Mike, sólo falta ponerme un cartel en el culo que diga "vendo carne"

- Pues a lo mejor así alguien se acerca a ti esta noche, porque por el humor yo no lo haría- dijo una chica que llevaba una falda vaquera de color blanco y un top negro parecido al de Noa y que se sujetaba con una cinta al cuello. El de Noa era de palabra de honor.

- Muy graciosa Jor, si seguís así me vuelvo a Hogwarts.

- Gruñona- dijo cariñosamente la chica. Noa le sacó la lengua.

Las chicas entraron a un bar de copas y miraron que tal el ambiente. Al rato salieron porque una chica un poco borracha intentaba quitarle la camisa a Michael y Bella estuvo a punto de sacarle los ojos con una pajita para la bebida.

Al rato encontraron otro pub más acorde con sus gustos, la música era buena y variada y el ambiente muy bueno. El pub tenía dos pisos el de arriba era principalmente para bailar aunque también había mesas para tomar bebidas, la barra estaba abajo, al lado de la entrada y con más mesas pero donde se solía sentar la gente más mayor. Las paredes estaban decoradas con pósters de quidditch, jugadores de todos los países famosos y escobas de última generación.

Los merodeadores se pararon en mitad de Hosmeade mirando para todas direcciones. Al final Peter se había ido con ellos y habían convencido a Remus. Aunque le primero de los chicos no parecía que iba a durar mucho.

- Bueno ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó un chico con unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa a rayas blanca.

- Pues no sé- dijo James- que os parece a las tres escobas- dijo James contestando a Sirius.

- No, siempre vamos allí- dijo un chico con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa blanca de seda.

- Pues piensa tu también Remus- dijo James que iba con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa azul oscura, casi negra.

- No sé, al "Laberinto Mágico"- sugirió el chico. James pareció conforme.

- ¿Y si vamos al "Jugadas Nocturnas"?- sugirió Sirius mientras se desabotonaba el primer botón de su camisa a rayas.

- Por mi vale- dijo Remus mirando divertido lo que hacía Sirius

- Pues vamos- dijo James

- Hey, qué pasa yo no opino- dijo Peter casi dormido.

- No- dijeron los tres chicos con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían al pub.

Los chicos abrieron la puerta y una suave fragancia a bebida y calor les llegó a la cara.

- ¿Sabéis lo que me gusta de este pub?- dijo Sirius- que tiene dos pisos

Sirius entró seguido de sus amigos, se giró y con una sonrisa dijo.

- Y ahora chicos, ¡A divertirse!

- ¡Javier!- dijo Noa sorprendida al ver a un chico rubio platino y corto, con ojos verdes y cuerpo atlético- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Pues tenía un fin de semana libre y me vine para acá ¿Y tu que tal?- dijo cogiendo por las caderas a la chica y abrazándola mientas la daba un beso en la mejilla muy suave- Vaya, que buena que estás

- ¡Javier!- dijo la chica intentando parecer molesta

- Vale, vale- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Hey mira a quien me he encontrado por aquí- dijo apareciendo Jorja con una chico moreno a media melena, de ojos castaños y también cuerpo atlético.

- ¡Chris!- dijo sorprendida Ainhoa

- Vaya Ainhoa está muy guapa- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Gracias- dijo la chica sonriéndole.

- Oh, me tenéis que hacer un favor- dijo sonriendo Javier.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jorja con aire preocupado

- Oh, nada es una tontería, os acordáis del baile.

Las dos chicas se pusieron blancas al oír eso.

- Ah no, eso si que no- dijo Jorja apoyada por su amiga.

- Vamos hombre- dijo Chris besando en el cuello a Jorja

- ¡Quita! Odio que me hagas eso.

- Pues si no bailas te lo sigo haciendo- dijo el chico acercándose

- Esta bien- dijo la gryffindor poniendo cara de asco- y Noa tu también

- Ah no yo si que no, bastante me habéis hecho hoy.

- Oh vamos Noa, no me iras a dejar sola. Tu también bailarás

- No puedo, porque… erhm… la falda me aprieta mucho

- Mejor, así te siento más- dijo Javier acercando a la chica su cuerpo.

- Como vuelvas a hacer eso te capo- dijo Noa mostrándole una sonrisa fingida.

- Oh, Dios, cuento echaba de menos tu genio. Voy a decir al tío que me ponga la canción

- Oh, estupendo- dijo Noa con una cara y una voz que parecía que se estaba mareando.

- Hey chicos, ¿Vais a hacer el baile?- preguntó Michael que acababa de aparecer con Bella.

- Sí ¿Te apuntas?- dijo Chris

- Claro, ¿Verdad cariño?- Arabella afirmó con una sonrisa.

- No me acuerdo de los pasos- dijo nerviosa Noa- Dios porque me tuvisteis que enseñar este baile

- Oh estás muy bien cuando bailas de esa forma tan… sensual- dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

- Sí llegaría a decir que hasta excitas a Javier- la chica abrió los ojos y se dispuso a irse. Jorja le cogió de la mano- Es broma

- Y a quien no- murmuró Chris con una sonrisa. Michael le pisó.

Javier salió corriendo en dirección a la pista de baile, ya le había pedido al tío la canción y la iban a poner enseguida. Al correr para allá sin querer se chocó con un chico de pelo enmarañado moreno y ojos azules que se ocultaban tras sus lentes.

- Hey ten más cuidado- dijo su amigo moreno de ojos azules.

- Lo siento- dijo Javier mirando al chico de gafas y volvió a salir corriendo. O se apresuraba o no llegaría.

- Subimos arriba, a la pista de baile- propuso Remus. Los otros chicos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Javier llegó justo a tiempo para agarrar a Noa antes de que empezara la canción

- ¿Los tres la misma coreografía?- sugirió Michael.

- Jor...- dijo Noa arrastrando el nombre

- Sí- dijo inocentemente la gryffindor

- Me debes una

- Bueno eso por lo del castigo

- ¡Entonces no vamos al baile!- dijo con esperanzas la gryffindor

Jorja se río

- Sí, sí vamos. Además tendrás que estrenar tu vestido

La música empezó a sonar. Jorja y Noa identificaron enseguida la canción, "Satélite" de Santana.

So what divides

From the bittersweetness love provides?

I will redefine my place within this union

For what is a lie?

And the better me can't show its side

I will try to find my way to higher ground

Los chicos las cogieron de las caderas y las echaron para atrás hasta la altura de las caderas que las mantenían pegadas a las suyas.

Las chicas volvieron a subir el tronco mientras los chicos pasaban las manos por sus cinturas. Luego las cogieron de las manos y las voltearon salvaje y sensualmente dejándolas de espaldas a ellos. Los chicos comenzaron a bajar por la espalda de las muchachas pegando los labios a su ropa y moviendo las manos por todo el cuerpo de las tres chicas

Oh! There's a million stories

And a million ways to get there from here

Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine

Be inside you all my life

But if you let your heart open up your mind

There's a whole new world on the other side

I'm gonna be your satellite

Now hand over your world at night

And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight

I can see your dreams like they were mine

Los merodeadores se quedaron mirando al centro de la pista donde tres parejas bailaban muy sensualmente.

- ¡Dios! que culo tiene esa- dijo Sirius dando un trago a su bebida

- ¿Cuál?- se interesó Remus

- La de la minifalda blanca- dijo señalando a la chica que bailaba en el centro de la pista.

- A mi me gusta más la de la minifalda vaquera, ¡mira qué piernas!

- ¿Qué dices? está más buena la del pelo rizado ¿Verdad James?- el chico miró a las dos parejas.

- Las dos tienen buen cuerpo. Oye no es ese el chico que me empujó- dijo mirando al chico que bailaba con la chica de la minifalda vaquera.

- Sí, vamos a darle una buena lección- dijo Sirius sonriendo

- ¿Y si le quitamos a la novia?- dijo Remus con una sonrisa malévola

- ¿Cómo?- quiso saber James

- Tú deja al maestro- Remus se fue acercando y cuando estaba a pocos metros James le cogió de la camisa

- Remus mira quién es la chica

Remus esperó a que la chica se girase

(Oh-Way-Oh!)

(Oh-Way-Oh!)

(Oh-Way-Oh!)

(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)

When I, I hear you scream it makes me cry

It makes me realize I'm only human

For what relies on the balance between love and pride?

Then I'll abandon all my pride and bring you love

Oh! There's a million reasons

And a million ways to get to your heart

Las tres chicas pusieron las manos en el cuello de sus parejas y empezaron a bajar poco a poco, pasando sus manos por el cuello, el pecho y el abdomen de su pareja.

Bella y Michael de vez en cuando se daban algún beso.

En uno de los movimientos las tres chicas se quedaron de frente a los merodeadores, pero sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Baby, I'm gonna make you step outside

The corners of your world and find

That if you let your heart open up your mind

There's a whole new world on the other side

I'm gonna be your satellite

Now hand over your world at night

And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight

I can see your dreams like they were mine

(Oh-Way-Oh!)

(Oh-Way-Oh!)

(Oh-Way-Oh!)

(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)

- ¡Silver!- exclamó Remus entre sorprendido y mosqueado.

- Je, je, y vas tu y dices que tiene buenas piernas- dijo Sirius cogiéndose el estómago, que ya le dolía de reír

- Pues mira quién es el culito que tanto admiras- Sirius se calló y se puso serio al ver que la chica que llevaba la minifalda blanca era Jefferson

- Ehrm...- murmuró el chico. Ahora el que reía sin parar era James.

Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine

Be inside you all my life

But if you let your heart open up your mind

There's a whole new world on the other side

I'm gonna be your satellite

Now hand over your world at night

And I can hear you sleep beneath the candle-light

I can see your dreams like they were mine

(Oh-Way-Oh!)

(Oh-Way-Oh!)

(Oh-Way-Oh!)

(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)

Poco después, Remus, Sirius y James que ya habían dado por perdido a Peter, estaban hablando.

- ¿En serio que esto no lleva alcohol?- le preguntó Remus a Sirius que le había tendido un vaso

- Claro que no- dijo inocentemente Sirius- Es una bebida muggle, se llama calimocho y no tiene alcohol

- Recuerda que a mi me afecta más- dijo el chico y murmuró- por mi condición

- Tranquilo ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te fías de mi?- Remus alzó una ceja y empezó a beber

- ¡Está bueno!- dijo el chico- pero me sabe raro

- Tonterías, anda bebe

- Tengo una idea- dijo Jorja sacando un botecito

- ¿Cual?- preguntó Lily

- Os acordáis que "cogí prestado" esta botellita en clase de pociones.

- Sí...- dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño

- Pues vamos a invitar a Noa a una bebida- las dos chicas se quedaron mirando a la chica- vamos no puede pasar nada. No conocemos a nadie

- No será peligroso, es veritaserum- dijo Lily

- Por eso sólo va a decir la verdad, no le pondré mucho, es como la novatada del cumple

- Bueno vale- dijo Bella, lily asintió no muy convencida.

- Hola chicas os traigo a esta que se quería escapar- dijo Michael señalando a Noa

- No me quería escapar Mike, es sólo que me pareció ver a Petigrew por aquí.

- Ves que excusa más mala, ni siquiera busca una buena- se medio quejó el gryffindor

- ¿Trajisteis las bebidas?- pidió Bella. Michael las puso en la mesa.

- Cerveza de mantequilla para todas- Jor puso sin que su amiga se diese cuenta toda la botella de veritaserum

- Por el cumple de Noa- dijo Jorja pasándole el vaso mientras cogía otro y se lo pasaba a Lily. Noa en ese momento dejó el vaso para acomodarse la falda y sin darse cuenta lo tomó Jorja. Noa cogió otro diferente al primero al no encontrarlo donde lo había dejado

- ¡Por el cumple de Noa!- repitieron todos.

- ¡Porque cumpla muchos años más y se eche novio de una vez!- dijo entre risas Michael

- ¡Mike!- le dijo Noa molesta mientras le daba una colleja

- ¡Por Noa!- volvieron a decir todos y se tomaron las cervezas de un trago.

- Creo que me tome la cerveza demasiado deprisa- dijo Jorja- me sabio rara

- ¿Demasiado deprisa? Nena si tienes un buche ya hecho de los tragos que te metes- Jor fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

- Me voy un momento al baño- dijo Jorja levantándose.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ya preocupada Noa

- Si, claro ahora vuelvo.

La chica se levanto y se dirigió a los baños, bajando por las escaleras mientras con la mano rodeaba la barandilla se preguntó que le estaba pasando cuando se topo con alguien.


	13. Cap 13

Capítulo 13

- Lo siento- dijo la chica. El chico se giró y alzó una ceja

- Jefferson- dijo Sirius casi con despreció. La chica lo miro y con una sonrisa dijo

- Ah eres tu, entonces no lo siento- la chica se tapó la boca sorprendida mientras se empezaba a reír.

- ¿Estás borracha?- quiso saber el chico aunque más que nada lo daba por hecho.

- La verdad es que no, pero no creo que eso te importe.

- Te vi bailar- dio el chico con una sonrisa mientras intentaba imitarla para hacerla rabiar.

- No creo que yo bailara así, pareces un pato borracho, pero si sigues haciéndolo voy a sacarme los ojos- la chica se tapó de nuevo la boca y pareció que no quería decir nada pero dijo- Hombre lo de pato borracho tienes más que un parecido, je je.

- Que niña, cualquiera diría que te tomaste un vaso de verisaterum.

- Nah, eso se lo hicimos a Noa- la chica se tapó la boca y Sirius sonrió- tengo que irme.

Jorja salió corriendo, entonces Sirius hizo lo mismo pero en dirección contraria, hacia sus compañeros.

- ¿Y Peter?- preguntó el moreno cuando llego.

- No sé le perdimos hace rato- dijo James intentando sujetar a Remus- Tío te pasaste con las bebidas.

Remus les miraba con los ojos nublados y con una sonrisa inocente en la cara, mientras de vez en cuando soltada risitas histéricas.

- Esta bien me ocupo de él durante un rato- dijo para que James pudiese bailar

- No debí dejarte que le dieras la bebida, tendría que habérselo dicho- dijo James como arrepentido, Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

James se acercó a la pista de baile, mucha gente bailando, las chicas rebosaban en el local y algunas le miraban insinuando demasiadas cosas. Pero el ya tenia novia, aunque a veces se comportase de esa manera tan….. suya. Ahora lo que buscaba era bailar con una chica linda que no quisiese nada con él, alguien que ni siquiera se inmutase con su presencia.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer con James?- quiso saber Noa mirando a la pelirroja

- Pues lo único que puedo hacer- dijo la chica suspirando mientras se le hacia un nudo en el estomago- olvidarme de él y dejar de hacer la tonta cada vez que voy por su lado, ya tengo pareja para el baile, estoy harta de soñar despierta.

- Mejor, era un capullo engreído- dijo Noa para animarla

- Lo sé, pero era el capullo engreído que a mi me gustaba- Mike y Bella habían decidido salir a bailar, quizás el baile de antes les había inspirado porque hacia rato que no se les veía.

Noa se quedó callada mirando su vaso, no sabia que decir, ni que hacer para que su amiga se sintiese mejor.

- ¿Tarda mucho Jor no?- Noa afirmo con la cabeza- Será mejor que vayas a buscarla.

Noa se levanto y salio en busca de su amiga. Lily miro el vaso casi vacío y luego la pista de baile, volvió a mirar el vaso. Después de estar así un rato cogio el vaso con fuerza se tomo lo que quedaba de un trago y salió a la pista de baile.

La suerte no estaba del lado de la pelirroja que nada más salir a la pista de baile cesó la música y empezó a sonar una canción muggle lenta. La gente empezó a desaparecer de la pista al no querer bailar la lenta, aunque todavía había gente suficiente. Lily suspiró "por qué el mundo era tan cruel con ella".

_Bailar de lejos no es bailar, _

_es como estar bailando solo_

_tú bailando en tu volcán,_

_y a dos metros de ti_

_bailando yo en el polo._

Alguien le tocó el hombro izquierdo y Lily espero encontrarse a alguna de sus amigas invitándole a bailar, pero tuvo que abrir la boca de la impresión al ver que eso no era así.

Un chico moreno guapísimo estaba sonriéndola y con la mano la invitaba a bailar la canción que estaba escuchando en ese momento.

Lily parpadeo para poder creérselo y alzo la mano para que el chico la cogiese.

El moreno la cogio la mano con una sonrisa y llego hasta el centro de la pista, luego se acercó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos se juntaron.

_Probemos una sola vez, bailar pegados como a fuego_

_abrazados al compás, sin separar jamás_

_tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo_

No podía creérselo, eso era como un sueño para ella, estar ahí, bailando con el chico de sus sueños, que le había invitado a bailar y estaban bailando una canción lenta, se había agarrado y abrazado a ella, sin que nadie le obligase. Definitivamente esa canción se había convertido en su favorita

Bailar pegados es bailar,

igual que baila el mar con los delfines,

corazón con corazón, en un solo salón dos bailarines,

corazón con corazón, y en un solo salón

abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos,

sintiéndonos la piel,

nuestra balada va a sonar,

vamos a probar, probar el arte de volar.

Bailar pegados es bailar,

bailar pegados es bailar

es bailar.

Noa se encontró de frente con Remus Lupin que la miraba riéndose. La chica frunció el ceño y paso de largo sin hacerle caso, pero al pasar por su lado el chico se rió más.

- Perdona te estas riendo de mi- pregunto Ainoa al chico apoyado en la barra.

- Hola yo soy Remus Lupin, ¿Cómo te llamas tu guapa?- la gryffindor alzó una ceja

- Estas enfermo, bueno más de lo de costumbre- dijo la chica.

- Tu amiga está bailando con mi amigo- dijo Remus señalando con una botella a James y Lily, la chica se giró y miro a los dos chicos con una sonrisa medio alegre medio desconfiada.. Luego paso la mirada a la mano de Remus donde vio un botellin de cerveza.

- Lupin estas borracho- preguntó retóricamente la chica

- Pues la verdad no lo sé, Sirius me dijo que no tenia alcohol, pero para mi que me engaña- dijo en un susurro acercándose a la chica como queriendo que lo le oyera nadie y riendo tontamente, el chico se tropezó y Noa le cogio al vuelo antes de darse de morros con la barra del bar. Puso un brazo del chico sobre su cuello y murmuro.

- Vamos a buscar a tu amigo Black.

- No hacen buena pareja- dijo Remus mirando a James y Lily

- ¿Y por qué no?- dijo molesta Noa- Lily es muy especial.

- Pero James tiene novia.

- Ya lo sé y es idiota

- Puf, como la mía- dijo Remus como si fuese obvio- pero es su novia.

- Pero que tenga novia no significa que no hagan buena pareja- dijo Noa al merodeador. Remus se encogió de hombros

- ¿Dónde demonios esta tu amigo?- preguntó Noa al chico.

- Creo que se fue- dijo Lupin peleando con Noa que le estaba intentando quitar la botella que tenia en la mano, al final lo consiguió.

_Verás la música después, _

_te va pidiendo un beso a gritos_

_y te sube por los pies, _

_un algo que no ves, lo que nunca se ha escrito._

Lily se quito disimuladamente una lágrima de sus verdes ojos, no quería que James la viese llorar, era algo duro estar en ese mismo instante con él y saber que cinco minutos después no se acordaría de su nombre, ni de que iba a su misma clase, pero la vida era así.

_Bailar pegados es bailar, _

_igual que baila el mar con los delfines,_

_corazón con corazón, en un solo salón dos bailarines,_

_corazón con corazón, y en un solo salón_

_abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos, _

_sintiéndonos la piel,_

_nuestra balada va a sonar, _

_vamos a probar, probar el arte de volar._

_Bailar pegados es bailar, _

_bailar pegados es bailar_

_es bailar._

Sirius aprovechó el estado de la chica para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas:

- Así que odias a los Slytherin- dijo Sirius, esa era una pregunta fácil para ir calentando

- Sí, sobre todo al estúpido de Snapy, si lo tuviera ahora miso entre mis manos le estrujaba el cuello- dijo la chica apretando las manos enfrente suya.

- ¿Odias otras casas?- preguntó el chico

- No, odio gente de otras casas

- De Gryffindor- quiso saber el chico

- Por supuesto- dijo mirando a Sirius con ojos serios y directos

- ¿Quién le gusta a tu amiga Silver?

- El papa de Roma- al instante la chica se rió- A mi amiga no le gusta nadie, y menos tu

- ¿No lo decía por mi sino por….?

- No esta por nadie- medio gritó la chica. El merodeador sonrió pícaramente

- ¿Te parezco atractivo?- La chica rodó los ojos

- Estás bueno pero eres un capullo y un chulito que te las das de guay- dijo tapándose la boca. La chica se giró para intentar irse. Sirius la cogió del brazo y le giro diciéndole con una sonrisa.

- O sea que te gusto

- Tienes un culo muy bonito- dijo la chica afirmando con la cabeza, en ese momento la gryffindor le plantó la mano en el trasero del chico y dijo con una sonrisa- y firme

- Ehh- dijo Sirius en señal de queja pero sin apartar ni la mano, ni el de la chica

- Intenta no moverte tanto- le pidió la chica a Remus.

- Pero yo quiero volver adentro ¡A la fiesta!- dijo Remus moviendo las caderas, Noa se rió, era muy gracioso.

- Ya basta- dijo la gryffindor apoyándolo en una pared y mirándole lo más seria posible- Ahora mismo nos vamos a Howgarts.

- Harías buenas migas con mi madre- dijo Remus con una sonrisa, Noa le miro confundida- las dos sois igual de mandones.

El chico intento salir corriendo hacia el bar, pero Ainhoa lo agarró antes de entrar.

- Ya vale Lupin, te comportas como un niño chico

Noa volvió a correrle poniendo uno de sus brazos por el cuello desnudo de la chica.

La muchacha iba a entrar de la manera que había hecho con sus amigas, pero Remus la desvió hasta la casa de los gritos.

- Es una entrada secreta, prometes no decir a nadie nada- dijo el chico intentando erguirse

- Claro- dijo la chica confundida.

Los dos chicos avanzaron por el túnel que minutos antes había llevado a los otros merodeadores al colegio.

Al llegar a la Sala Común la chica dejo al licántropo medio dormido en uno de los sillones mientras descansaba, Remus no pesaba mucho, pero era costoso llevarlo durante todo el camino.

- No te duermas Lupin- le ordenó la chica levantándose de nuevo- Cuál es tu cuarto

- Como si no lo supieses- dijo el chico con una sonrisa picara. Noa se sonrojó pero se puso seria en seguida, pues ella no tenia ni idea de cual era.

- Esta bien- dijo levantando al chico- a ver si por casualidad te acuerdas- y le dirigió a las habitaciones de los chicos

Más de quince minutos estuvo la chica moviendo a Remus por todas las puertas de las habitaciones, pero el chico lo único que hacia era soltar bostezos.

- No te duermas Lupin, espera a echarte en la cama- la chica tras diez minutos y al ver que Remus no aguantaría mucho se lo levo a su propia habitación rezando porque ninguna de sus amigas estuviesen despiertas, más que nada porque la matarían.

La chica abrió la puerta lentamente, casi no hizo ruido y con dificultad llevo a Remus hasta su cama. El chico se tiro.

- Te apetece jugar a saltar encima de la cama- propuso Remus con una sonrisa de niño de tres años.

- Shhh- le chisto la chica, Remus puso una mano en su boca y afirmo riendo- Esta bien Lupin quitate la ropa y te echas- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta

- ¿Qué ropa?- pregunto inocentemente el merodeador que seguía tumbado en la cama.

- Pues la que llevas puesta- dijo la chica intentando no levantar la voz. Remus levantó levemente la cabeza de la almohada y se miro, luego miro a la chica sin entender.

Noa puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó

- Como cuentes esto a alguien eres gryffindor muerto, te cortare a cachitos tan pequeños que ni tu sombra te reconocerá- y diciendo esto cogió a Remus y empezó a desabrochar la camisa blanca de seda.

Noa intentaba no ponerse roja como un tomate pero los esfuerzos eran en vano porque a medida que se descubría el torso de Remus aparecía en su cara un tono rosado que el chico podría apreciar con facilidad. La muchacha termino de desabrocharle la camisa y paso las manos cerca de su pecho para quitarle las mangas al chico. Dejo la camisa a un lado y cogio los zapatos que quito con facilidad. Luego miro el pantalón y dudo un poco, ya le temblaban las manos al ver al chico sin camiseta, al fin y al cabo tenía que reconocer que era muy atractivo. La muchacha se quito ese pensamiento de la cabeza y suspiro para tranquilizarse, luego miro a Remus que se encontraba como si no pasase nada y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón negro y ajustado.

Ainhoa miraba sus manos que le temblaban con facilidad y al final consiguió quitarle el pantalón al merodeador que tiró a un lado, luego fue a quitar las mantas para cubrir al chico cuando sin que se lo esperara Remus la cogio de la cintura elevándola y la sentó encima suya.

- Qué… qué… es… estás. haciendo- pregunto la chica más asustada que enfadada.

- Nada en especial- dijo Remus subiendo las manos de las piernas de la chica hacia los muslos.

- Pero… Lupin déjame, no me toques- dijo la chica intentando parecer seria, pero sin quitar las manos al chico.

Las manos del muchacho fueron subiendo hasta encontrarse con la falda de la chica y entonces se volvió colocando a la chica en la cama y mirándola desde arriba. Poco a poco se fue acercando jugueteando con los labios de la chica hasta que la beso, en un beso muy pasional, la chica se impresiono, pero no se separó. Remus jugueteo con la lengua pasándola por los labios de la chica hasta que tuvo permiso y abarcó toda la boca de la castaña.

Cuando el beso cesó por la falta de oxigeno, Remus bajó hasta el cuello de la chica lamiéndolo y haciendo que esta gimiese.

- No espera, para- le ordenó la chica- no podemos

- ¿Por que?- dijo el chico mientras la besaba el cuello

- Porque nos odiamos- Noa nunca pensó que ese chico la atrajese tanto, en verdad había reconocido que era atractivo pero se odiaban, y encima él estaba borracho, no quería que pasara nada en esas condiciones, no quería que el chico luego lo contara y se burlara de ella o que se arrepintiese, además Lupin tenia novia, una a la que detestaba ella misma, pero era la novia del chico. No podía ser- ¡para!- dijo la chica separándose.

- Oh vamos, no me lo pongas difícil, seguro que habrás caído con otros, será divertido- la chica le miró con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, si los intentaba abrir un poco más se le iban a salir de la cuenca de los ojos. La estaba llamando facilona o peor la estaba llamando guarra y furcia, no podía creerlo le estaban dando ganas de pegarle uno de esos puñetazos, como el que le dio a Sirius frente a las cocinas, pero no podía, el chico no estaba en condiciones. Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron

- Esta bien- dijo Noa pasándose la lengua por los labios- ahora vengo, me voy a poner un poco más…. cómoda- la chica se escurrió por la cama y cerró las cortinas. Espero hasta que Remus se hubiese dormido y cuando oyó el "pluf" asomo la cabeza. El chico estaba profundamente dormido, así que tapó al chico aunque más que eso le estaban dando ganas de ahogarlo con la almohada y cerró de nuevo las cortinas. Busco en su baúl pero no tenia un "pijama" de repuesto así que se cogio una camiseta y se dirigió a la cama de Jorja, pero no había nadie. Noa miró extrañada las demás cama y luego la de su amiga, típico de Jorja, la mete en los líos más embarazosos y nunca esta cuando la necesita. Se acercó a la cama de Lily y descorrió un poco la cortina para meterse, cerrándola tras su paso.

- Lily- murmuró la chica, su amiga que dormía placidamente levantó la cabeza con los ojos medio cerrados.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica confusa

- Puedo dormir contigo, por favor- medio suplicó la chica.

- Claro- dijo Lily a su mejor amiga mientras le hacia un hueco en la cama.

- Gracias- dijo Noa acurrucándose en la cama y poniéndose de lado.

Lily hizo lo mismo y con un brazo rodeo a su amiga. Poco tiempo después cuando la pelirroja estaba durmiéndose oyó como su amiga estaba sollozando, sabia que algo le había pasado, su amiga no solía llorar así como así, si algo le hacia daño, simplemente se lo tragaba para dentro y llevaba sola su dolor, pero nunca lo expresaba, pero algo o alguien le había hecho en esta ocasión mucho daño, y pese a la felicidad que estaba sintiendo esa noche desde que había bailado con James Potter, se sintió angustiada y triste.

A la mañana siguiente Remus se tocó la cabeza, le dolía bastante. Se levantó y en ese momento de dio cuenta de que esa no era su cama, recordó fragmentos de la noche pasada, Sirius dándole una botella de cerveza muggle, Jefferson y Silver bailando y también Bella y Mike, James bailando con Evans, Silver quitándole la camisa, el chico se ruborizó mientras volvía a tocarse la cabeza.

Acaso esa era la cama de la gryffindor y dónde estaba ella. El chico se levantó de la cama y corrió las cortinas, definitivamente esa no era su habitación, miró las otras tres camas, todas cerradas y se acercó a una, sigilosamente abrió las cortinas.

Allí estaban dos chicas profundamente dormidas.

Una pelirroja que llevaba un vestido, que Remus deduzco que utilizaría para dormir, y una chica con el pelo castaño oscuro que llevaba una camiseta y la parte de abajo se le veía la ropa interior. Remus sonrió pícaramente, aunque no muy seguro de por que, llegó a la conclusión de que no había pasado nada entre ellos y que sería mejor agradecerle que le cuidara cuando no tenia ninguna obligación y se odiaban a muerte aquella noche.

Remus se encontró con sus compañeros en el desayuno y comenzaron a charlar de lo que le había pasado a cada uno, Remus omitió el detalle de donde había dormido, sólo dijo que como había estado borracho se despertó en una cama que no era suya, luego le reprocho a Sirius todo.

Jorja, Lily, Ainhoa y Bella aparecieron poco después y se dirigieron a la mesa de gryffindor para desayunar. Remus miró como se acercaban las chicas y miró a Noa esperando que la chica mirase para con una sonrisa agradecerle lo que hizo, pero la chica no se digno en mirarle y pasó delante de él junto al resto de sus amigas. Mientras Bella y Jorja concursaban para ver quién se terminaba antes el desayuno, Noa que no tenia mucha hambre cogió un bollo pequeño se lo metió en la boca haciendo que la mitad del bollo quedase fuera y se dirigió a donde estaban los merodeadores. Remus la vio y la espero pero pasó de largo y se sentó junto con Michelle.

- Hola guapísima- dijo Noa con el bollo en la boca. La jugadora de quidditch la miro divertida.

- Hola Ainhoa- las demás jugadoras saludaron a Noa con un."Hola guapa". La chica estuvo dando suerte a las chicas para el partido de quidditch que se iba a celebrar esa misma tarde. Remus miraba picado la escena cuando algo le llamo la atención

- Creo que esa chica me suena- dijo James pensativo mirando a una pelirroja sentada en la mesa de gryffindor.

- Claro que te suena es Evans va a nuestra clase.

- Pero yo me refiero de algo- dijo James a Sirius- ¿He salido con ella?- preguntó como si esa fuese la clave de todas sus dudas

- Bailaste con ella anoche- murmuro Remus

- ¡La pelirroja!- dijo James haciendo memoria- Claro ¿qué hacia anoche allí?

- Supuestamente lo mismo que tu- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

- Era l cumpleaños de Silver, irían a celebrarlo allí

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?- miro Sirius a Remus con cara enfadada

- A lo mejor se lo oí decir a Michael, no lo sé- dijo el chico encogiendo de hombros

El partido se jugó después de comer por lo que los chicos tuvieron prácticamente toda la tarde libre.

Noa estaba en la biblioteca, no le apetecía celebrar con los demás gryffindor la victoria contra hufflepuff. Le había dicho a sus amigas que iba a ir a la biblioteca por si la echaban en falta aunque eso sería difícil con la fiesta que tenían montada.

Al entrar la chica en la biblioteca algunos se quedaron mirándola extrañada como si el hecho de que un gryffindor no festejase la victoria era un delito.

La castaña cogio varios libros de pociones, ya era bastante difícil el trabajo que había mandado el profesor. Estuvo allí más de dos horas de vez en cuando podía oírse la música y los gritos de los chicos de la fiesta. Madame Prince miraba picada a la gryffindor como si ella tuviese la culpa.

Poco después la chica fue a colocar todos los libros, ya había terminado el trabajo de pociones así que tendría al día siguiente toda la tarde libre.

La chica llegó a la estantería donde iba a colocar los libros cogio uno de pociones de segundo nivel con el canto rojo y lo dejó en la estantería, el siguiente uno de Pociones de grado medio con el canto dorado iba unos estantes más a la izquierda, al ir a dejarlo se encontró con unos ojos color ámbar que la miraban desde el otro lado de la estantería. La chica frunció el ceño y miro con odio al propietario de esos ojos.

- No te he visto en todo el día, quería darte...- la chica puso el libro de pociones en la estantería tapando la cara que le hablaba.

Remus se dio la vuelta.

- Oye que te pasa, sólo te quería dar las gracias

- Olvídame Lupin- dijo la chica en tono seco

- Pero de que vas, eres una descortés, solo quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste anoche y me lo pagas así- dijo el chico con aire enfadado.

- Mira Lupin olvídame, después de la que me dijiste tendría que haberte ahogado o envenenado con alguna poción y no lo hice, así que ya me puedes dar las gracias.

- Pero qué dije- dijo el chico sin entender

- Ahora dirás que no te acuerdas, eres un estúpido, me das asco- dijo la chica moviendo las manos mosqueada- Tendría que haberte dejado en la puerta del despacho de Filch.

- Pero es que...- intentó defenderse el chico, pero la chica gritó

- Te dije que me olvides, yo... te odio- dijo la chica gritando y salió corriendo. Remus se sentó en uno de los bancos y empezó a pensar que era lo que podía haberle dicho a la chica. Snape desde el otro lado de la biblioteca sonreía ante la escena pensando si le mandaría alguna carta anónima a la novia del licántropo.


	14. Cap 14

Capítulo 14

Los días pasaron con más rapidez de la que los chicos deseaban pues no se sentían preparados para el baile. Pero al fin llego ese día tan esperado por algunos y odiado por otros.

Dumbledore se había ocupado de que los alumnos menores se fueran a las habitaciones o salas comunes lo más rápido posible, mientras que con toda la decoración El Gran Comedor había sido sustituido por las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout por una sala de baile.

Allí los bancos y mesas habían desaparecido y en su lugar había mesas de no más de seis personas con sillas muy cómodas y pequeñas alrededor de estas.

El techo había cambiado su aspecto y ahora por un hechizo que había hecho a regañadientes Binns parecía poseer focos que iban cambiando de color y moviéndose por todas partes dado un aspecto al sitio de discoteca muggle.

Los alumnos que habían cenado antes estaban en sus habitaciones preparándose para la gran noche.

Podían oírse por los cuartos de todas las chicas de las cuatro casas gritos histéricos, de nerviosismo y otros preguntando si alguien tenía algún color de pintalabios especial que ellas querían. Mientras en las habitaciones de los chicos se podían oír más que gritos, voces de los muchachos preguntando si alguien había visto su otro zapato, si alguien tenia una camisa limpia que poder prestarle o si alguien encontraba el otro calcetín del par que se le había perdido

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, y algo que aun no sabían iba a pasar que iba a revolucionar más la fiesta, sobretodo a una alumna de la casa de gryffindor, pues la visita de alguien inesperado iba a dar un vuelco a la fiesta.

Todo se había acordado, en vez de presentarla esa noche a los alumnos mayores, Dumbledore había acordado hacerlo al día siguiente para directamente ser seleccionada por el Sombrero Seleccionador, pero para que se animara después del viaje tan largo que había hecho la había invitado y esta había aceptado.

En gryffindor las novias de los merodeadores vigilaban que nada se moviese de sus perfectos peinados mientras se maquillaban y se alisaban sus provocativos vestidos.

En otra de las habitaciones de gryffindor se podía oír a una chica gritar desesperada.

- Vamos Jorgelina, llegaremos tarde, Noa deja de hacerte la dormida que no cuela, Bella saca ya el vestido de Ainhoa de donde lo haya escondido, ¡¡Jorja!- dijo la chica aporreando la puerta. La puerta se abrió y salio al dormitorio una chica con una toalla color azul enroscada al cuerpo.

- Tranquila Lily, el baile empieza dentro de una hora y media y ningún alumno llegara a esa hora todos esperaran mínimo cuarto de hora- eso pareció relajar algo a la pelirroja que sacó su varita y señaló a Noa.

- Vamos señorita a la ducha y más vale que te limpies detrás de las orejas, las plantas de los pies, la espalda...

- Ya sé ducharme- se quejó la chica.

- Ok, toma este champú, te deja el pelo muy suave.

- Tengo champú sabes.

- Pero este es mejor y como por una mayoría aplastante me he convertido en tu estilista pues haces lo que yo te diga- la chica le tiro a la gryffindor el bote, esta lo cogio al vuelo.

- Sabes Jorja que aun estamos a tiempo de echarnos atrás- dijo con cara inocente la muchacha. Jorja la miró mientras se ponía el vestido y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se metiera en la ducha. La chica cogió su toalla verde y se metió en la ducha.

- Creo que intentara ahogarse- dijo con una sonrisa Jorja.

Veinte minutos después la chica salía con la toalla enroscada al cuerpo como lo había hecho minutos antes su amiga. Para desgracia de ella Bella había encontrado su vestido, Lily la esperaba con un set de maquillaje y otro de peines y cepillos de todo tipo y Jorja simplemente estaba sentada mirando divertida la cara de la chica.

Noa consideró salir corriendo por la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible ya que tenía que sortear a tres chicas medio histéricas y además iba a salir con una toalla al pasillo pero tampoco ninguna de las chicas se daría cuenta con lo nerviosas que estaban.

Jorja empezó a maquillarse mientras Noa se ponía resignada el vestido azul oscuro que le habían regalado sus amigas. Media hora después Bella estaba preparada, Jorja se estaba dando los últimos retoques a su maquillaje y Lily se terminaba de maquillar y Noa esperaba a la pelirroja para que la peinara porque según la chica tenia un peinado especial para ella.

Como los tirones y los gritos y gruñidos de la chica eran apreciables por todo el pasillo Jorja sugirió a Lily que ella le haría el peinado.

Bella y Lily bajaron en dirección a la Sala Común a esperar a las chicas y a Michael. Jorja cogió el pelo de su amiga y le empezó a soltar todos los adornos que le había puesto la pelirroja

- Gracias- murmuró la chica.

- De nada hombre, aunque vayas con ese bicho tendrás que ir guapa- dijo con una risa la chica.

- En si es majo, raro y estúpido, pero majo.

- Bueno quizás tengas razón- dijo Jorja- creo que esto ya está.

Jorja dio la vuelta a la chica para que se viera en el espejo de Bella. La chica tenía un moño parecido al de Jorja con unos mechones fuera de él, dándole un toque elegante pero informal

- Estas muy guapa- dijo Jorja a su amiga

- Ya sabes que yo con cualquier cosa...- las dos chicas rieron- por cierto, no se me caerá esto.

Jorja cogió su varita y con un hechizo dijo.

- Bueno esto ya no se te mueve hasta que tú no quieras.

- Gracias linda- dijo Noa- sabes, estas perfecta

- Oh, lo sé- las dos bajaron hacia la Sala Común.

Los alumnos y alumnas que no podían asistir al baile se habían quedado en la Sala Común para ver a los demás alumnos que bajaban vestidos de gala.

Remus miraba hacia la escalera aburrido de escuchar a su novia hablar con la de Sirius sobre maquillaje anti-humedad, esperaba que llegase de una vez Sirius con James ya que Peter nada más que sabía quejarse de todo. En ese momento unas chicas de segundo curso bajaron entre risitas tontas mirando para detrás, Remus siguió la mirada de las chicas y vio como bajaba una chica de pelo castaño y ondulado que lucía un precioso vestido de color naranja suave con algunos toques de rojo claro que daban al vestido un toque exótico. El vestido, largo hasta los tobillos le subía haciendo campana y cuando llegaba al escote se apreciaba un palabra de honor.

La chica llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigas y haciendo una mueca dijo:

- ¿En serio que estaba en mis cabales cuando me vendí a mi y a mi amiga a este estúpido baile por una bolsa de ranas de chocolate?

- Sí- dijeron Lily que lucía un precioso vertido verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos y Bella que la miraba mientras se estiraba una minúscula arruga de su vestido lila.

Jor puso cara de fastidio.

- Bueno conseguiste que bajara- preguntó impaciente Lily a Jorja

- Si y me prometió que bajaría con una sonrisa aunque fuese fingida.

- Lo será- dijo Bella y sonrió al ver a su novio.

- Guau, estas guapísima- le dijo Michael a su novia, y ésta le regalo un beso.

- Gracias

- Tu también Lily y... vaya ¿tu eres Jorja?

- Muy gracioso Michael, pero aunque ande con vestido todavía puedo pegarte una paliza.

- Je, je no lo dudo- dijo el chico enseñando sus manos en señal de paz mientras sonreía- Tu también estas muy guapa.

- Gracias- dijo la chica sonrojándose levemente.

Como era tradición los chicos se iban al Gran Comedor y esperaban la llegada de sus acompañantes femeninas así que los chicos se dispusieron a irse.

En ese momento un chico soltó una especie de "guau" y los merodeadores se giraron, Noa era ahora la que bajaba las escaleras. Estaba guapísima.

Llevaba un precioso vestido azul oscuro largo, ajustado en la cintura y luego suelto pero sin mucho vuelo, y a cada escalón que bajaba la falda del vestido se movía en suaves pliegues que le daban una elegancia digna de una princesa. Llevaba además un escote en pico y tirantes caídos hacia el principio de sus brazos, dejando ver la bronceada piel de sus hombros y que resaltaba con su pelo castaño oscuro, que para el baile llevaba semi recogido, dejando caer una parte sobre sus hombros y parte de la espalda que dejaba entrever el vestido. Mientras bajaba se apartó delicadamente uno de los mechones de pelo que le caían graciosamente en el rostro, enmarcándolo.

Remus la miraba embelesado, aunque no era el único pues muchos de los chicos que había en la sala también contemplaban a Noa mientras sus parejas les lanzaban miradas indignadas. Pero a Remus no le importaba que todos los chicos miraran a Noa, solo podía pensar en lo preciosa que estaba y en lo cambiada que se veía con aquel vestido y no el típico traje de la escuela.

Sin embargo no solo era el vestido o el peinado lo que la hacia relucir. En verdad Noa iba muy bien arreglada para la ocasión. Llevaba puestos los pendientes, el colgante y la pulsera de plata que le regalaron las chicas para su cumpleaños y cuando se acerco más a ellos pudo observar que en el escote llevaba brillos como de purpurina azul, y que también iba sutilmente maquillada realzando más sus facciones.

Sirius le dio un toque a Remus para que reaccionara y casi sin que el licántropo se diera cuenta se lo llevo hasta el Gran Comedor.

Allí estaban ya casi todos los chicos y algunas chicas que ya habían entrado a buscar a sus parejas impacientes.

- Si que se puso guapa- mencionó de repente Peter.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron a unísono los tres merodeadores restantes.

- Mi pareja- dijo orgulloso el chico

- ¿Quién es?- dijo sin saber James, el chico no les había querido decir nada.

- Noa Silver

- ¿Qué?- medio gritó Remus con los ojos rabiosos.

- Remus no es para tanto.

- Como que no, supuestamente esa chica nos cae mal, no puedes ir con ella, tu no.

- Bueno tú me dijiste que si yo quería podía i con quien quisiese- dijo Peter confundido

- Pero no con ella so zoquete, y que hiciste para que aceptase la lanzaste un hechizo- siguió gritando Remus

- Remus amigo cálmate- dijo James

- No me da la gana- medio gritó el gryffindor. Sirius se llevó a Remus lejos de Peter.

- Moony, escucha, al igual que a ti te cae bien Lily y yo no la puedo aguantar a veces, a mi Silver no me cae tan mal como a ti y a ti no te cae tan mal Jefferson como a mi, no le eches la culpa a Peter de que el pueda ir con Silver y tu no- dijo suavemente Sirius. Remus le miró fulminándole con la mirada, pero al chocarse con la de su amigo se calmó- tu vas con tu novia, además si quieres bailar con ella pues se lo pides

En ese momento todo un grupo de chicas llegaron, empezaron a pasar y a colocarse junto a sus acompañantes.

Sirius emitió un sonido parecido a un quejido cuando vio llegar a su novia con dos kilos de maquillaje en la cara dispuesta a darle un beso. En ese momento aparecieron las otras cuatro chicas. Y mientras Remus contemplaba a Noa acercarse a sus compañeros y sonreír de una manera que a él se le antojó "perfecta" le vino la imagen de Peter a su cabeza y empezó a sentir como le ardía el cuerpo, como una furia que salía de no sabia donde le recorría desde el estomago solo de pensar que seria él el que la acompañaría al baile

El baile comenzó poco después, Bella y Michael salieron a bailar. Greg llegó hasta donde estaba Jorja.

- Cambio de opinión- dijo Noa cogiendo a Jorja por el brazo, no me dejes sola no quiero estar con ese- dijo señalando disimuladamente con la mirada a Peter

- Oh vamos no será tan grave.

- Hace cinco minutos me decías tu que era peor- Jor miró que su amiga lo estaba pasando realmente mal

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Me encontraría mejor con una catana clavada en el estomago- Jorja rió y le dio un beso consiguiendo no mancharla

- Solo un ratito y me prometiste sonreír- Noa suspiró y se acercó hacia donde estaban los merodeadores

Al acercarse vio como Remus estaba guapísimo con ese traje, aunque si novia no le soltaba el brazo y el lo miraba como si lo fuese a perder en breve. Pensó "Por qué tienes que parecerme tan guapo" pero intentó parecer fría.

- Hola- dijo después de suspirar de nuevo y acercarse por fin a los chicos.

- Hola- dijo Sirius- Estas guapa

- Hola- dijo Peter con una sonrisa más por lo que había dicho Sirius de su pareja que por el hecho de que hubiese llegado ella

- ¿Se puede saber que haces tu aquí?- Noa miró impasible sus uñas y se limito a ignorarla

- Es mi pareja- dijo con aire defensivo Peter

- ¿Tu pareja?- repitió la novia de Remus- Tu puedes aspirar a algo mejor

- Bueno ella también- dio con una carcajada Sirius. Noa miró al chico que la guió un ojo como apoyándola y esta sonrió

- Te apetece bailar- sugirió Peter

- Claro- dijo Noa cogiendo el bajo de su vestido ligeramente con los dedos y después de mirar a Remus alejarse cogida del brazo de Peter

- Y tú que miras- se quejó la novia de Remus al licántropo

Jorja estaba bailando con Greg cuando Sirius se acercó

- ¿Querías algo?- dijo Jorja con voz molesta

- No, sólo quería ver por quién me habías sustituido como pareja de baile

- No te sustituí te rechacé- dijo con una sonrisa radiante Jorja. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Se parece a mí- dijo mirando a Greg, Jorja estuvo a punto de decir "ya me di cuenta"

- ¿Si? No, yo creo que el es más guapo

- Así que afirmas que yo soy guapo- dijo Sirius mirando su bebida. Jorja frunció el ceño mientras Sirius le sonreía

- Vámonos Greg a bailar a otro sitio donde nos dejen- los dos chicos se alejaron mientras el moreno reía

Remus estaba mosqueado, y lo estuvo más cuando llegó su novia y se sentó con él.

- No me has dicho lo guapa y hermosa que estoy- dijo la chica indignada

- Si te lo dije- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco Remus

- Bueno pues dímelo otra vez

- ¿Y por qué quieres que te lo diga si te lo esta diciendo todo Hogwarts?- dijo Remus ya con tono enfadado

- Estas celoso - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- No aliviado así me dejas un rato en paz. La chica miró al merodeador con cara enfadada.

- Sabes que la chica esa que estuvo saliendo con el Slytherin que era Prefecto, le puso los cuernos y encima ahora ha ido al baile con el ex novio de nuevo- dijo la chica indignada

- ¡Me da igual!.

- Pues ahora esta bailando con el que le puso los cuernos, pero lo más fuerte es que él al mismo tiempo tenia un rollo con otra chica y ni más ni menos era de Gryffindor, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor ¡ que escandalo!

- ¡Eres insoportable!- dijo Remus estallando- No te aguanto, me dan igual tus historias, la de tus amigas y la de la gente de la que hablas, a ver si te enteras, yo no soy como tu, a mi no me interesan las desgracias de otras personas y me importa la amistad, no como tu- Remus se giró para irse

- Hay otra verdad- dijo la chica intentando parecer desvalida. El chico negó con la cabeza- Esta bien, me da igual, pero si alguien pregunta fui yo quien corte contigo

Remus solo se encogió de hombros pero antes de girarse hizo una mueca y dijo

- Ah por cierto, odiaba que me llamaras mi niño- y sonriendo como quitándose un peso de encima salió andando por toda la pista de baile, mientras Max cerraba los puños con fuerza y murmuraba algo como "eso ya lo veremos"

- Creo que voy mejorando- dijo Peter a su pareja que le miraba con media sonrisa

- Si creo que ahora tu media de pisotones es de siete por movimiento- Peter rió

- De verás que lo siento, no soy muy bueno para esto- En ese momento alguien se chocó con ellos, Peter miró y vio a Remus con Rebecca bailando.

Remus se hizo el sorprendido y mientras le hacia un gesto disimulado a Ainhoa dijo.

- Hey cambio de pareja- y cogió a Noa dejando a Peter y Rebecca juntos

- Muy sutil Lupin- dijo Noa cogiéndole mientras le seguía.

- A veces hay que serlo para que Peter reaccione- En ese momento Remus soltó un grito parecido a un aullido y soltó a Noa

- Que pasa- preguntó Ainhoa asustada. Remus miro el anillo de plata de Noa

- Yo… es que… es que… la plata

- ¿Eres alérgico?- preguntó la chica mirándole la mano. Remus tenía una marca roja

- Sí, alérgico

- No pasa nada- dijo la chica quitándose el anillo- la chica fue a guardárselo en el bolsillo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia el vestido, miro a Remus y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la camisa- No sabia de una alergia tan fuerte

La música lenta empezó a sonar y Noa levantó una ceja

- ¿Quieres?- preguntó Remus- para enterrar viejas hachas. La chica se encogió de hombros y cogió a Remus

- Sólo si tú media de pisotones es más bajas que la de Petigrew- Remus rió mientras afirmaba

- Creí que no ibas a venir al baile.

- No lo iba a hacer, bueno hice una apuesta y si venia Jorja tenía que venir yo, seguro que hay algo que me perdí en esa apuesta.

- Por eso el día que dijo Jefferson que iba al baile te pusiste así- dijo Remus entendiendo- y cuando te pregunte me dijiste "Es más complicado que eso"

- Sí- dijo Noa al mismo tiempo que se observaba, se estaba poniendo nerviosa al bailar con Remus, sólo esperaba que el no lo notase.

Remus miró a Noa ella solamente bailaba pero no le miraba, sólo miraba para abajo. En ese momento Michael llegó y le dio a Noa con la cintura haciendo que esta se pegara al merodeador, Remus le miró y este le guiñó el ojo. Remus se puso rojo. En ese momento comprobó con Noa había apoyado su cabeza en su pecho. La canción terminó y la chica se separó, le sonrió tímidamente y soltó un "bueno" antes de irse.

- Muy gracioso Mike- dijo Noa a Michael cuando le encontró. Michael le sacó la lengua y esta sonrió.

- Hola- dijo Jorja sorprendiéndoles.

- Sabes que tu querida amiga estaba bailando con Sirius- dijo Michael a Ainhoa. Jorja se puso blanca.

- Pero era para que me dejase en paz, y también a… ese con el que voy

- Se llama Greg- dijo Noa- Pobre Lil

Las otros dos chicos se giraron y vieron a la pelirroja mirando como bailaba James con una chica que ni siquiera era su novia muy agarrados, Lil tenia los ojos humedecidos y estaba sola sentada en una de las mesas

- Odio a James ¡Como puede hacerle eso!- dijo Noa con rabia le estaban entrando ganas de llorar por la situación de su amiga.

- Vamos con ella- dijo Jorja pasando una mano por el hombro de su amiga

- ¡No! espera- dijo Noa con una sonrisa- tengo una idea mucho mejor, ven conmigo- Jor fue detrás de ella- Mike tu también.


	15. Cap 15

-Capítulo 15-

Los dos chicos le siguieron sin saber lo que se proponía la chica. Llegando hasta su habitación empezó a buscar en el baúl de la pelirroja hasta que encontró un cofrecito.

- Me encanta Lil, guarda todo- dijo con una sonrisa- Jor voy a necesitar la poción multijugos que cogiste "prestada" al profesor de pociones.

- ¿Para qué?- dijo la chica

- Tu pásamela- Jorgelina buscó por todo su baúl hasta encontrarla

- No le harás nada a Potter, a mi la verdad no me importaría, pero seria muy sospechoso- dijo la chica

- No, esto es para Mike.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para mí? Noa no se lo que estas planeando pero olvídalo.

Ainhoa abrió el cofre y sacó uno de los múltiples pelos que había lo metió en la poción y se lo dio a Michael. El al principio se negó pero con la coacción necesaria de Jorja el chico la cogió y se la bebió. Mientras Nao ordenó a Jorja que se vistiese con pantalón y camisa así que se fue corriendo y se trajo dos de la habitación de Michael uno para ella y otro para Noa. Las chicas se lo pusieron luego se acortaron el pelo con un hechizo y se pusieron unas máscaras que creo Jor con un conjuro de transformaciones. Cuando ya estuvieron vestidas miraron a Michael.

- Oye no se parece a ese cantante muggle- Michael se miró en el espejo y susurró

- Sergio Dalma

- Lily guardó unos pelos que "sin querer" le quitó en uno de sus últimos conciertos.

- ¿Y cual es el plan?- preguntó Michael con la esperanza de que no fuera lo que él estaba pensando

- Fácil tu cantas la canción tan famosa de Sergio Dalma que bailaron James y Lily yo toco el bajo y Jorja me acompaña con el teclado

- Por mi vale

- También tendrás que tocar la guitarra Mike- dijo Noa al ver la cara del chico dijo rápidamente- Es por Lil

Dos minutos después estaban los chicos en el escenario, sin que ninguno los reconociese. Michael dio otro trago a la poción y comenzó a cantar

_Bailar de lejos no es bailar, _

_es como estar bailando solo_

_tú bailando en tu volcán,_

_y a dos metros de ti_

_bailando yo en el polo._

Lily miró hacia el escenario, la canción que estaba sonando era su canción favorita, la que había bailado con James. A la pelirroja le entraron todavía más ganas de llorar y se fue acercando al escenario.

_Probemos una sola vez, bailar pegados como a fuego_

_abrazados al compás, sin separar jamás_

_tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo_

James escuchó la canción y la reconoció al instante, en ese momento dejó a la chica con la que había estado bailando y fue en busca de la pelirroja aunque sin saber el por qué de lo que estaba haciendo

Bailar pegados es bailar,

igual que baila el mar con los delfines,

corazón con corazón, en un solo salón dos bailarines,

corazón con corazón, y en un solo salón

abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos,

sintiéndonos la piel,

nuestra balada va a sonar,

vamos a probar, probar el arte de volar.

Bailar pegados es bailar,

bailar pegados es bailar

es bailar.

Lily miró a los músicos aquel bajo le sonaba, miró los ojos ocultos entre la máscara y se dio cuenta de todo, luego miró a la del teclado que le guiñó un ojo, evidentemente había deducido quien era aquel misteriosos Sergio Dalma. En ese momento alguien le tocó el hombro, la chica se giró y sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer, el merodeador le estaba mirando con una sonrisa sincera y le extendía la mano invitándola a bailar.

- Te apetecería bailar conmigo esta canción. Aunque sea por segunda vez- la chica asintió mientras cogía a james y comenzaban a bailar consiguiendo que la gente le hiciese corrillo. Lily sabia que después de eso James se iría y que volvería a pasar lo de siempre pero prefirió no estropearse el momento

_Verás la música después, _

_te va pidiendo un beso a gritos_

_y te sube por los pies, _

_un algo que no ves, lo que nunca se ha escrito._

James sonrió a si mismo, le encantaba bailar con esa pelirroja, además estaba guapísima con ese vestido, combinado con su pelo, su pelo, esa preciosa melena roja que parecía que ardía con solo mirarla, pero ahora también la podía tocar. Lentamente toco el sedoso pelo de la gryffindor dejándolo colar por entre sus dedos

_Bailar pegados es bailar, _

_igual que baila el mar con los delfines,_

_corazón con corazón, en un solo salón dos bailarines,_

_corazón con corazón, y en un solo salón_

_abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos, _

_sintiéndonos la piel,_

_nuestra balada va a sonar, _

_vamos a probar, probar el arte de volar._

_Bailar pegados es bailar, _

_bailar pegados es bailar_

_es bailar._

Michael dejó de cantar al mismo tiempo las dos gryffindor dejaron a un lado los instrumentos. James se separó de Lily, la cual bajó la cabeza apenada, sabia que ahora seria igual que siempre, James ni siquiera se acordaría de ella.

- Lily- dijo de repente James subiéndole la barbilla con los dedos. La chica miró asombrada al gryffindor y sin saber como ni por qué James se cercó lentamente a ella y le besó. La gente que estaba a su lado empezó a darse cuenta de la situación. Lily estaba paralizada no sabía que había pasado.

Jorja se acercó a su mejor amiga y chocaron las manos mientras Michael sonreía

- Michael- dijo en un grito ahogado Jorja señalando su pelo, la poción multijugos estaba llegando a su fin.

Los tres chicos salieron corriendo apenados de no presenciar el final de ese momento tan especial para su amiga.

Mientras los tres se volvían a cambiar Noa se dio cuenta de que su anillo lo seguía teniendo Remus.

A la vuelta al baile la muchacha buscó a Remus. Parecía que cuando lo quería ver no lo encontraba.

"No es que lo quiera ver" se dijo a si misma como convenciéndose "es que tiene mi anillo y fue un regalo de mi cumpleaños, así que tengo que recuperarlo"

En ese momento encontró al chico.

Estaba bailando con una chica una canción lenta. La chica de pelo moreno y a media melena, llevaba un vestido negro ajustado con la espalda al aire hasta la altura de los riñones. El vestido era largo hasta los tobillos y hacia juego con los zapatos también del mismo color que llevaban un poco de tacón.

Noa se sorprendió con una mueca en el rostro y pudo comprobar como aquella chica estaba muy pegada a Remus para bailar, además de que sus manos se deslizaban por toda su espalda.

- Perdona- dijo Noa acercándose y dando unos golpecitos en la espalda a la chica.

- Oh tranquila, todo tuyo chica- dijo la muchacha guiñándola un ojo. Noa se puso colorada.

- No, no te equivocas- dijo Noa con una sonrisa tímida a la chica, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros- Lupin tienes mi anillo

- ASÍ QUE ERES TU- se oyó gritar a una chica- ¡NO TIENES SUFICIENTE CON QUITARLE EL NOVIO A UNA AMIGA MIA, SINO QUE ADEMÁS TE IMITA TU AMIGUITA Y AHORA VAS A POR EL MIO!

- Eh- dijo Noa sin entender- Creo que te equivocas

- ¡NO NIÑATA!- Noa apretó los puños e intentó controlarse- ME ACABAN DE DECIR QUE HABÍA UNA CHICA BAILANDO CON MI NOVIO Y QUE LE ESTABA METIENDO MANO

- Nadie me estaba metiendo mano- dijo Remus

- Yo no bailaba con tu novio- dijo Noa mirando ahora a la chica de negro que la sonreía inocentemente

- Además creo recordar que ya no soy tu novio

- ESO ES LO DE MENOS- siguió gritando Max- NADIE TE TOCA. MIRA NIÑATA ERES UNA BUSCOTA Y UNA FACIOLONA ROBANOVI………- en ese momento la chica calló al suelo

- AHHHHHH- gritó Noa, cogiédose la mano- ¡Mierda, cómo duele!

- ESTÚPIDA NIÑATA ME HAS ROTO LA NARIZ- gritó la chica cogiéndose la nariz que empezaba a sangrar.

- No me vuelvas a llamar niñata o te romperé otra cosa- en ese momento sintió como Lily le cogía un hombro en señal de que estaba con ella. Jorja apareció a su lado con una sonrisa radiante signo de que había presenciado la escena.

En aquel instante un gritó histérico sumado a otro muy seguido llegó hasta los oídos de todos los presentes en el baile.

Jorja se había abrazado a la chica de negro mientras las dos gritaban algo que se podía traducir como "PRIMA!". Todo el mundo se las quedó mirando dejando olvidada a una chica con la nariz rota gimoteando en el suelo

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Jorja a su prima

- Es que me aburría en mi colegio y me enteré de esta fiesta y dije, guau fiesta seguro que hay ranas de chocolate, pero no las encuentro- Jorja levantó una ceja confusa- ¡Que es broma! Ahora estoy en Hogwarts

- ¿De verdad?- dijo ilusionada su prima- ¿Estas en Gryffindor no?

- Mañana me seleccionan- en ese momento Jorja se quedó parada

- Por qué me da que en todo esto ahí algo tuyo- la prima de Jorja sonrió inocentemente- Te voy a presentar

Jorja se acercó a Noa y le cogió la mano, esta emitió un sonido muy raro en señal de dolor y Jorja hizo una mueca.

- Será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería

Las chicas se dirigieron a la enfermería. La enfermera al ver la mano de la chica pregunto

- ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

- Oh pues vera…- dijo Noa intentado buscar una excusa

- La nariz de una chica se calló encima de su mano- la gryffindor fulminó a Jorja con la mirada.

- Ya veo, pues creo que no tengo nada para eso- dijo señalando su mano- así que si no la importa pasará aquí la noche- Noa se encogió de hombros agradeciendo no estar más en ese estúpido baile

Max llegó poco después seguida de sus amigas. La fiesta había terminado para ambas.

- Así que tú eres la prima de Jorja- comentó la gryffindor a la chica de vestido negro. La chica sonrió mientras asentía

- Sip, hola me llamo Thais Vindictive y siento lo de tu mano- dijo la chica, luego añadió- mi prima dijo que había sido tu cumpleaños así que te traje un pequeño detalle

- Te refieres a lo de la mano- dijo con ironía la chica- no tenias que haberte molestado

- No- dijo con una risita Thais- toma

Noa se quedó mirando un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo que le extendía la chica. Jorja sonrió

- Verdad que mi prima es un encanto

- Gracias, no tenias que haberte molestado- Noa intentó abrirlo con una mano, así que voluntariamente Jor la ayudó. Al desenvolverlo Noa vio aterrorizada un peluche muy mono de un lobo que le miraba con ojos canicas.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó la chica impaciente

- Muy bonito- dijo Jorja alejando lo más posible el peluche de su amiga que sabía el motivo de aquella cara. Thais alzó una ceja.

- Bueno mejor me voy ha deshacer mis maletas, el director ha sido muy amable y me ha dejado una habitación para mi sola hasta que mañana me cojan en una casa- dijo la chica con una sonrisa antes de irse.

- No, Lily tu vete- dijo Noa cuando la chica corrió la cortina para dejar de oír los insultos de las otras chicas y quedarse las tres a solas- Tu lo estas pasando bien

- Sobretodo ahora- dijo Jorja con una sonrisa. Lily se puso roja y sonrió mirando al suelo

- Me importas más tú

- No es cierto- dijo la chica- además solo es un… algo… en la mano, estaré bien

- Ya me quedo yo- dijo Jorja. Lily al final accedió y se fue

- Ah no tú también te vas- dijo la gryffindor

- No seas tonta vete con tu pareja de baile le dejaste solo al pobre- Jorja se encogió de hombros

- ¿Quieres que te deje sola con él?- dijo Jorja acercándole el peluche.

- No es gracioso Jorja aleja eso de mí- dijo la chica con aire medio asustado, medio enfadado.

- Esta bien me iré- dijo la chica- prometes no hacer nada malo

- Prometido- dijo la chica enseñándole los dedos cruzados- Vete con tu prima.

Jor salió y se encontró a Remus de cara.

- Tu novia está ahí gimoteando, no es esta cama

- Solo quería ver como estaba. Además no es mi novia

- Me da igual deja a mi amiga, ya la has causado bastantes problemas

- Oye Jefferson no ha sido mi culpa.

- Si no tuvieses a Chucky como novia nada de esto estaría pasando, siempre que hay algún problema con mi amiga tu y tu novia estáis en medio

- Sólo quería ver si estaba bien- dijo Remus bajando la mirada.

- Esta bien, y no gracias a ti, ahora si no te importa vete- dijo Jorja cruzándose de brazos delante de las cortinas. Remus la miró y después se fue

Mientras Noa miraba de reojo el peluche del lobo que descansaba en la mesilla.

Al rato Jorja se aburría mucho en el baile, ya no era lo mismo, no se podía reír de las caras de Noa y todo el mundo murmuraba a sus espaldas, así que decidió irse con Noa a ver que tal se encontraba.

- Hola- Noa se giró para ver a un chico que la miraba con una sonrisa encantadora, la gryffindor sonrió.

- Hola ¿qué haces aquí?- luego hizo una mueca- ¿Has ido a ver que tal esta esa?- dijo señalando hacia donde estaría la cama de la otra gryffindor.

- En realidad había venido a verte a ti, a ver que tal te encuentras- dijo sonriendo el chico, luego se rió mientras decía- por cierto, buen gancho- dijo imitando lo que minutos antes había hecho la chica.

Noa sonrió y dijo.

- ¿No te molesto?

- En realidad nunca me gusto esa chica, creo que estaba con ella para no quedarse solo

- No la quería

- Siempre le cayó en gracia, quizás porque era guapilla, pero nunca le gustó, quizás fui yo el culpable- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡Hola! El tío ese me aburría y ¡Black!- dijo Jorja haciendo una mueca, luego miro a su amiga- ¿Qué hace este aquí?

- Vine a ver que tal estaba- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

- Lárgate de aquí- ordenó la chica

- ¡Jorja!- dijo asustada Ainhoa

- Esta bien Jefferson- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- bueno espero que se te cure la mano pronto- dijo Sirius. Jorja apretó los dientes y cogió a Sirius de la manga y le sacó fuera de las cortinas

- Tranquila Jefferson no voy ha hacer nada a tu amiga. Nunca se lo he hecho

- Pero me lo has hecho a mí

- ¿A ti?- dijo Sirius suspirando- Por qué no me dejaste que te acompañara al baile

- ¡Porque yo no soy como las demás chicas!- gritó Jorgelina- A ver si te enteras yo no soy como las chicas con las que sales.

Sirius se la quedó mirando y sin poder aguantarse, sabiendo que como la última vez podía recibir una bofetada se acercó a la chica y la besó con toda la pasión que tenía.

Jorja para el asombro del chico contestó al beso mientras subía sus manos rodeando el cuello del chico. Sirius rodeó su cintura profundizando el beso.

Cuando los dos chicos se separaron para respirar, Sirius miró a la gryffindor y le pasó una mano por la cara secándole la lágrima que le estaba cayendo, mientras tanto Noa desde el otro lado de las cortinas suspiraba aliviada ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Esa noche tres personas no durmieron, Remus que decía que era a consecuencia de que se acercaba la luna llena, aunque Sirius sabia que era mentira, Sirius que decía que era porque no quería dejar a Remus solo en vela, aunque se sabia que todavía era mayor la mentira y Ainhoa q decía que era a causa del dolor.

A la mañana siguiente todo era un bullicio en las cuatro mesas. El director tras ordenar silencio en todo el comedor hizo pasar a la prima de Jefferson.

La profesora McGonagall le indicó que se sentase en el taburete mientras, la chica de mediana estatura se sentó mientras se tocaba su largo pelo negro como el carbón.

Sirus la miró a sus ojos negros, que con sólo mirar podian penetrar en las entrañas y sonrió.

La nueva le miró descaradamente y le devolvió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un de sus ojos negros.

La chica volvió la cabeza y lanzó a alguien un beso, como si quisiese picarle, provocarle. El gryffindor giró la cabeza celoso y se encontró con una chica gryffindor que miraba a la chica con una mueca graciosa en el rostro. Sirius dejó de mirar a Jorja para volverse a central en la nueva, la cosa estaba muy reñida.

Poco después el sombrero pronuncio su decisión

"Ravenclaw"

Thais se sentó en la mesa de su nueva casa mientras en la de griffindor una chica se quejaba de que el sombrero seleccionador ya estaba chocho.


	16. Cap 16

- Capítulo 16 -

Las clases empezaron de nuevo sin más contratiempos.

La primera clase para desgracia de los chicos era historia de la magia, aunque por una vez en su vida para Jefferson no iba a ser aburrido.

La clase la compartían con Ravenclaw y aunque Noa que había vuelto de la enfermería le pedía a Jorja que cogiese apuntes y dejase de reírse la chica no podía porque en su pergamino aparecían mediante un hechizo que había hecho su prima apuntes imaginarios.

- Hoy hablaremos de merlín- empezó el fantasma- Es de la época medieval las fechas son desconocidas

"Menudo viejo entonces" apareció en el pergamino de Jorja, la chica se rió y su prima que estaba a dos mesas mas adelante se rió y la guiñó un ojo mientras volvía a ocultar la varita- Mago más famoso de todos los tiempos, especialista en encantamientos y en ocasiones conocido por Príncipe de los Encantadores

"Si como Robin Hook de los ladrones" otra carcajada por parte de Jor mientras Noa le miraba con el ceño fruncido y su prima volvía a ocultar su varita

- Merlín formaba parte de la corte del Rey Arturo

"Te digo yo que estaba liado con Morgana, ya sabes los que se pelean…."

- Vale ya Jor- dijo Noa con enfado cuando volvió a reírse, que tu no atiendas no significa que distraigas a los demás. Jor le sacó la lengua para que no se enfadase

-… y quería que los magos ayudasen a los muggles, a si que creó la Orden de Merlín, creada inicialmente para proteger a los muggles.

Cuando terminó la clase, la prima de Jor se acercó a donde estaban las chicas recogiendo.

- Bueno creo que ha sido la clase de historia más entretenida que he tenido- dijo con una sonrisa. Noa le fulminó con la mirada. La chica sonrió.

- Bueno ahora cuando me presente debo decir Thais Vindictive, de Ravenclaw- Jor hizo una mueca

- Preferiría que hubieras entrado en gryffindor, yo sigo diciendo que el sombrero seleccionador chochea

- Yo creo que está mayor ehh- dijo Thais animada

- Jor, Thais ninguna tenéis razón el sombrero pone a la gente donde le da la gana

- Si es un juerguista- dijo Jorja- ni cualidades ni nah

- Así que es oficial, el sombrero pone a la gente donde le peta y punto en boca- dijo Thais

- Hombre esta claro que el sombrero pone a la gente a suertes cuando metió a los merodeadores en Gryffindor

- Jaja sip- rió Jor y luego dijeron las tres a la vez- deberían haber ido a Hufflepuff

En ese momento pasaron unos chicos de Hufflepuff por detrás suya y se las quedaron mirando. Thais y Noa pusieron cara de niñas buenas mientras soltaban un "ups" , Jor simplemente dijo- Sin ofender

Las chicas salieron de la clase mientras se colocaban bien las mochilas, Noa estaba hablando con Thais cuando Jor que salía detrás suya y las iba a gritar un "esperarme" notó que la cogían del brazo y la llevaban detrás de una estatua.

- Si que tardas en salir- le dijo Sirius y le beso pícaramente

- Sirius… digo Black ¿Qué haces?- dijo la chica roja intentando separarse, cosa algo difícil, pues Black le había rodeado la cintura y la atraía hacia su cuerpo posesivamente.

- Ehrm creo que a eso se le llama besarse.- dijo el moreno haciendo gala de una de sus sonrisas arrolladoras.

- Escúchame Back tu tienes novia, y yo no pienso ser tu amante, eso lo serán las niñas pijas que van detrás de ti, pero yo no lo hago.

- Pero… si me besaste- dijo Sirius confundido

- No lo entiendes, verdad- Sirius le miró todavía mas confuso- Nunca lo has entendido.

-¿Que tengo que entender?- dijo Sirius intentando que Jor no se escapase de su abrazo. No quería dejarla ir, no ahora que había probado esos labios.- El otro día no tuviste ningún problema en que te besara.

Jor suspiro y se deshizo lenta pero firmemente del brazo de Sirius que aun reposaba en su cintura. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con los profundos ojos de Black, ahora llenos de dudas.

-Lo siento...pero debes comprender esto por ti solo- dijo Jor haciendo acopio de todo su valor Gryffindor.- Hasta entonces...- concluyo esbozando una triste sonrisa.

- Pero…- dijo Sirius mientras Jorja volvía a coger la mochila para alcanzar a su prima y a su mejor amiga. La chica se alejo con paso decidido y sin volver la mirada hacia atrás.- No lo entiendo- Susurro apoyado en la estatua siguiendo con la mirada la figura de Jor.

Después de la cena, las cuatro chicas se fueron a su habitación. La prima de Jor se quedó en la mesa de su casa esperando que sus padres le enviaran de una vez una lechuza con las cosas más importantes para las siguientes clases.

Lily estaba en el baño con Bella, mientras que Jorja estaba mirando entretenida un libro de clases de vuelo.

Noa la miró y mientras se ponia el pijama empezó a cantar "Toi mon ameur, mon amie, quand je rêve se pour toi mon ameur, mon amie quand je chante se pour toi mon ameur mon amie, je ne peux vivre sans toi mon ameur mon amie et je ne se bien pour quoi.

Jor miró a Noa por encima del libro y dijo levantando una ceja:

- ¿Se puede saber a que viene esa canción?

- Pues no sé- dijo Noa poniendo cara de niña buena- se suele cantar cuando a alguien le gusta otra persona- dijo Noa esta vez moviendo la parte de arriba del pijama en el aire como haciendo una coreografía

- Ohhh ¿te gusta alguien?- dijo Jorja mitad interesada, mitad extrañada

- Sabes que no es por mi niña- dijo Noa sacándole la lengua- a mi no me van los gryffindor morenos de ojos azules.- Jor se quedó mirando a su amiga con los ojos como platos y dijo disimulando

- Uhmm me apetecen unas ranas de chocolate

- Ya si claro es lo que tiene el amor que hace que te entre el hambre- dijo con una sonrisa la gryffindor

- ¿Te vienes?- preguntó Jor intentando quitar importancia al anterior tema

- No gracias, no me gustaría estar en el papel de sujeta-velas si te encuentras con tu amado- dijo Noa pestañeando de forma exagerada

Jorja cogio el brazo de su amiga y la arrastró fuera de la habitación

Mientras en otra parte de Gryffindor Sirius estaba pensativo mientras Remus se comía el coco por lo que días antes le había dicho la amiga de Noa, desde ese día no había podido hablar con la chica y no sabia porque razón no había podido sacársela de la cabeza.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- dijo James

- A mi nada- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. James arqueó una ceja y miró a los dos chicos.

- Vale ¿Cuál de los dos me lo cuenta primero?- dijo James con cara de "os acabo de pillar"

- Ehrm Sirius se ofrece voluntario- dijo Remus rápidamente

- ¿Sirius? ¿Voluntario para que?- dijo el merodeador intentado disimular

- Vale, empecemos por ti Sirius, qué te pasa

- Nada, es solo que tengo... un poco de hambre

- Si claro y yo soy amigo de Snapy- dijo James con tono irónico- Bueno y a ti Remus qué te pasa

- Ehrm pues lo mismo, me preocupa el hambre de Sirius- James no sabia si reír o darles con la almohada de su cama hasta dejarles medio tontos.- De hecho voy a buscarle algo

- En tu estado tienes mas posibilidades de que la Señora Norris decida jugar al poker contigo que de volver sano y salvo.

- Oh bueno pues déjame la capa de invisibilidad- James lo meditó unos segundos y se la pasó

- Ten cuidado quieres- dijo James intentando parecer preocupado.

- Ya, ya te traeré algo a ti también- dijo Remus poniéndose la capa y saliendo de la habitación no sin antes tirarle un zapato de James a Peter para que dejara de roncar.

Mientras, Jor arrastraba a su amiga por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw a ver si su prima Vindictive tenia ranas para saciar su hambre.

- Jor nos va a pillar Filch- dijo refunfuñando Noa a su amiga

- Pues deja de quejarte y así puede que no nos oigan

- La próxima vez te llevas a tu querido novio contigo y no a mi- dijo Noa enfadada. Jor se paro en seco.

- Oye bien, Sirius...

- Querrás decir Black

- Es lo que dije

- Lo llamaste Sirius

- No es verdad

- Si lo es

- No lo es

- Lo que tu digas- dijo Noa rodando los ojos

- Claro que es lo que yo diga- dijo la chica

- Si claro- dijo Noa- bueno dejémoslo, el caso es que te mola

En ese momento Remus oyó unas voces y decidió saber quienes eran los alumnos que estaban hablando a esas horas de la noche por el castillo.

El merodeador dobló la esquina para encontrarse con Jor que discutía con su amiga Noa. Remus se las quedó mirando como discutían sin saber de que estaban hablando. "Si claro. Bueno dejémoslo, el caso es que te mola"

- Podemos irnos a ver a mi prima de una vez, por favor, me muero de hambre

- Si, si vámonos

Mientras las chicas avanzaban y Remus las seguía se oyó como Filch y la Señora Norris se acercaban corriendo

- Jor!- medio gritó la chica a su amiga

- No pasa nada dividámonos. Tu ve a Gryffindor y yo a Ravenclaw.

- Vale nos vemos dentro de un rato- dijo la chica nerviosa mientras Jor empezaba a correr rumbo a Ravenclaw.

Noa se giró rápidamente para salir corriendo cuando se chocó contra algo y calló al suelo. Pero no notó el frío y duro suelo sino algo muy distinto. La chica levantó la cabeza y vio a Remus debajo suya.

La chica se quedó mirándole extrañada cuando oyó la voz del conserje y una risotada que se escapó de sus labios

- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, señora Norris- dijo sonriendo- una parejita incumpliendo las normas

- Ehhh como que parejita!- dijo Noa con voz indignada. Remus levantó la ceja aunque no estaba muy seguro si era por el comentario de Filch o de la chica

Jor corría hasta que llegó a la Sala Común de su prima. El pasillo estaba muy oscuro pero pudo averiguar tanteando donde estaban los ladrillos que se abrían para dejar paso a la sala común de las águilas.

Después de murmurar un "Naturaleza Muerta" los ladrillos empezaron a separarse dejando entrar a la gryffindor por un pasillo iluminado por antorchas de llamas azules.

Jorgelina subió las pocas escaleras que había hasta encontrarse con los sofás y sillones reunidos en dirección a la chimenea.

Las habitaciones que se encontraban escaleras arriba estaban en un silencio absoluto. La chica ascendió poco a poco intentando recordar en a oscuridad dónde estaba la habitación que su prima días antes le había indicado que era la suya.

Llegó a la salita que indicaba que las puertas que se abrían tras de si eran las de las habitaciones de séptimo curso. La chica sorteó los sillones pero no tuvo la misma suerte con la mesita que se encontraba en mitad del saloncito, mientras murmuraba algo que no se le oía llegó a tantear una de las puertas. La chica palpó el marco de la puerta como si buscara algo, al no encontrarlo se fue a la de al lado, buscando de nuevo el marco de la puerta. En esa Jor pudo reconocer como si alguien hubiese marcado el relieve de un lobo, por lo que Jor supo que había llegado a la puerta de su prima que abrió poco a poco.

- Prima- susurró Jor a la oscuridad. Como respuesta se oyó como una chica se quejaba, por lo que la chica salió corriendo y se tiró encima de la cama

- Jor- se quejó su prima- te odio, déjame dormir

- ¿Tienes ranas de chocolate prima?

- Pero prima son las tres de la mañana, déjame dormir, y vete tu también

- Oh vamos- dijo con voz inocente Jorja- ¿tienes o no?

- Coge las que tengo en le baúl y déjame en paz

- Oh, eres un cielo primita, lo sabias.

- Tu sabias que eres el mismo demonio- dijo con voz medio dormida medio borde la Ravenclaw- anda vete ya.

- Si me iré, pero no porque me eches sino porque Noa me esta esperando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor

Remus y Noa se encontraban delante de una muy enfadada profesora McGonagall que los miraba con cara de decepción y enfado

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen dos alumnos de la casa Gryffindor fuera de su sala común a estas horas de la noche?- quiso saber la jefa de la casa.

- Ehrm no hacíamos nada- dijo Noa poniendo cara inocente.

- Yo me acordé de que me deje los apuntes de historia de la magia en el aula e iba a por ellos- dijo Remus

- Sabe señor Lupin, sus excusas cada vez son peores, se nota la influencia de su amigo Black- Remus se puso rojo- Mañana por la tarde sabrán sus castigos, ahora si no les importa vayan a sus habitaciones.

Los dos chicos se fueron cabizbajos. Ainhoa pensando que siempre pagaba todas las locuras de su amiga y Remus intentando buscar las palabras exactas para pedirle perdón a la chica por lo de la otra noche.

- ¿Qué tal tu mano?- preguntó Remus mirando la mano de la chica que se encontraba con una venda casi transparente.

- Ohm- dijo la chica mirando su mano- mejor

- Siento lo de la mano

- No pasa nada- luego la chica miró a Remus con una sonrisa y dijo- no fue culpa tuya, no te disculpes.

- Sí, si que lo fue si yo no... - Noa cogió la mano de Remus y el chico la miró

- Tu no hiciste nada, no sé porque no caigo bien a tu novia- Remus iba a decirle "ex-novia" pero no le dijo nada, todavía miraba a mano de la chica puesta encima de la suya- pero si alguna vez tuve razones para hacer lo que hice, fue en ese momento

Remus sonrió de una manera muy sincera, y la chica quitó la mano de la de Moony.

- De dónde saliste?- preguntó de pronto la chica

- ¿Qué?- dijo con cara asustada Remus

- No te vi y de repente apareces detrás mía, fue extraño.

- Estaba detrás de una de las estatuas- dijo Remus de pronto, como si fuese muy obvio

- Ahm por un momento pensé que eras invisible- dijo con una sonrisa la chica. Remus rió nervioso intentando disimular.

Por la ventana de la habitación de las chicas empezó a salir el Sol, y mientras Lily despertaba a Jor dándole con la almohada y a Bella tirándole cosas mediante hechizos, la otra gryffindor se vistió rápido.

- ¿Adónde vas?- quiso saber la pelirroja a ver a su amiga salir corriendo

- Ehm creo que acabo de entender una cosa- dijo mientras desaparecía de la habitación. Lily se encogió de hombros y siguió pegando con la almohada a Jorja.

Noa salió corriendo esperaba que no hubiese llegado tarde, sólo quería comprobar una cosa. Mientras Remus se vestía corriendo.

- ¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó James.

- Ha enviar las invitaciones de tu boda con la pelirroja.

- Ja, ja, ja- dijo sarcástico James- ya te dije que no había nada entre ella y yo

Remus corrió hasta donde había chocado con Noa para buscar la capa de su amigo, pero la capa no estaba, empezó a buscarla palpando con las manos. Los chicos y chicas que pasaban por ahí le miraban con caras extrañas, intentando saber que estaba haciendo el chico. ¿Y si la había cogido Filch? ¿O la señora Norris? ¿Y si la haba encontrado Noa? No eso no era posible pues la chica no había dudado en ningún momento de lo que le había dicho el chico. Por lo tanto la tendría Filch. ¿Cómo se lo diría a James? El moreno le iba a matar.


	17. Cap 17

- Capítulo 17-

El Gran Comedor se llenó pronto de gente desayunando, Remus llegó y se sentó con sus compañeros

- Que mala cara que traes- dijo James

- Filch tiene tu capa- dijo Remus sin tapujos

- Ja, ahora el que tiene cara rara eres tu James- dijo Sirius con una risa, James le miró y Sirius agachó la cabeza y se metió un croissant en la boca

- ¡Qué ¿Qué!- medio gritó James. Remus bajó la cabeza

- Lo siento, fue anoche sin querer.

- Estaría bonito que hubiese sido aposta- dijo Peter con una sonrisa. Remus le miró con sus ojos ambarinos y Peter se echó a temblar agarrándose a Sirius

- ¡Tu bicho, suéltate de mi!- dijo Sirius zafándose de Peter. James se masajeó las sienes

- Está bien, no pasa nada, habrá que recuperarla

- Esto va a ser genial- dijo Jorja mientras se metía una magdalena en la boca.

- Ravenclaw versus Slytherin- dijo Noa con una sonrisa- debe ser muy interesante

- Thais me ha conseguido una bufanda Ravenclaw para ondearla en Gryffindor

- Oh, me gusta la idea Jor- dijo Bella mientras daba un sorbo a su leche.

- Claro que te gusta- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- es mía la idea.

Ainhoa rió irónicamente

- Lil- dijo mirando a su amiga que mareaba un cacho de bizcocho casi hundido en su tazón de leche

- ¿Hmm?- dijo la chica levantando la vista

- ¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Noa separándole un mechón pelirrojo de la cara para poderle ver los ojos.

- Mffmuf… no nada.

- Por eso anoche no dormiste- se chivó Jorja

- Es más lloraste por la noche- agregó Bella

- ¿Lloraste? ¿Has estado llorando y no me has llamado?- dijo como indignada Noa

- No es nada- dijo Lily

- ¿Qué no es nada que tu mejor amiga llore por las noches en vez de dormir?- Noa miraba severa a la pelirroja.- Ya me lo estás contando- ordenó la gryffindor

- Es que…- dijo Lily bajando la cabeza- Es una tontería

- Pues me da igual- la chica se levantó y ordenó con un movimiento de cabeza a su amiga que hiciera lo mismo- Ahora venimos.

- Mfvalef- dijo Jor metiéndose un cacho de tarta en la boca.

Las dos chicas salieron del comedor

- ¿Crees que será grave?- preguntó Bella a Jorja mientras Michael se sentaba con ella.

- Nah- dijo Jorja restándole importancia- sino nos lo hubiera dicho ya.

- ¡Ehhhh Jefferson!- gritó una chica morena desde Ravenclaw

- Qué te pica- dijo tomando un tono picado mientras gritaba a su prima

- ¿Terminaste con el quisquilloso?- preguntó entonces Thais

- Sep

- Pásamelo

- Oblígame

- Sabes que puedo hacerlo

- Si, ¿Tu y cuantos más?- Thais buscó algo en su mochila y cuando lo sacó lo agitó para que lo viese su prima. Esta chaqueó la lengua y con un movimiento el quisquilloso pasó volando de la mesa de Gryffindor a Ravenclaw

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó una chica de pelo castaño sentándose en las gradas, y esperando a que su amiga le contestase

- No me pasa nada- dijo la chica- Enserio

- Mientes de pena- dijo su compañera con una mueca

- Bueno será mi defecto, tú nunca supiste inventarte excusas y menos en el momento- dijo con una sonrisa Lily

- Esta bien- dijo Noa levantándose- si no quieres contármelo, pero cuando quieras estaré para escucharte.

- Ainhoa- dijo Lily tapándose la cara con las manos, la chica se volvió a sentar- Verás es que, estoy hecha un lío

- ¿Cuál es el motivo?- preguntó la chica, Lily la miró con los ojos llorosos- Debí decir quién- dijo la chica negando con la cabeza

- No le entiendo- dijo empezando a llorar aunque se veía que la chica estaba haciendo esfuerzos muy grandes para no hacerlo- primero pasa de mi todavía recuerdo cuando en el vagón me presenté y pasó de mi, juraría que ni siquiera sabia que existo, luego es como si empezase a darse cuenta de mi presencia porque nos metemos en los mismos líos, luego en la discoteca mentiría si dijera que no me sentí la chica más feliz del mundo, en el baile cuando me llamo por mi nombre fue el momento más feliz de mi vida ¡se sabia mi nombre! Y después me besó, por un momento pensé que ese beso significaba algo, que estúpida fui- dijo Lily abrazándose a Noa y dejando que todas las lágrimas que no había soltado antes se escaparan poco a poco.

Al separarse vio que su amiga también estaba llorando

- Y encima te hice llorar- dijo la pelirroja intentado esbozar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito

- No eres tú, es la situación, esto se pasa de madre.

- Que más da, ya lo tengo asumido

- No Lil- dijo Noa animándola- estoy segura de que el estúpido ese siente algo por ti, deberás que si. Tenemos que pensar en algo, tenemos que darle su merecido

- ¿Cómo que?- dijo la chica con voz cansada- Le atamos a uno de los palos del campo de quidditch y le empezamos a pegar con buggler- dijo irónica la gryffindor. Su amiga se quedó pensativa y después de reír dijo

- Quizás luego, pero no sé podemos ponerle celoso

- Para eso se tendría que fijar en mí, y eso no lo hace

- Si que lo hace, te lo digo yo

- Suponiendo eso- dijo Lily más animada- necesitamos un chico

- Hay muchos chicos que estarían encantado…

- Pero eso es jugar con los sentimientos de otros…

- Cierto- dijo Noa sentándose y poniendo cara de pensar. En ese momento una lechuza llegó hasta ella- Uhm el castigo del otro día- la cara de Ainhoa se puso blanca- llegamos tarde a herbología

Las dos chicas salieron corriendo

- No tiene porque haber un chico- dijo de pronto Noa

- No pensarás en ponerle celoso con otra chica, entonces si que no tengo posibilidades…

- Me refiero de carne y hueso

- Genial idea, me enrollare con Nick Casidecapitado- dijo irónica Lily

- Me refiero que nos lo podemos inventar

- Estupenda idea- dijo irónica la pelirroja, Noa la miro frunciendo el ceño

- Tu déjame a mi, para empezar nada de James a partir de ahora será Potter, y no Potter- dijo pestañeando- sino Potter- dijo con cara de enfado- pasarás de él todo lo que puedas, se que te será difícil, pero esos tíos son de los que sólo se fijan en ti si tienes buen cuerpo y poco cerebro o pasas de ellos

- Insinúas que no tengo buen cuerpo- dijo de broma la chica

- Insinúo que tienes cerebro. Vale si no tienes más remedio que contestarle lo haces de manera serie, si puede ser cortante o seca

- Va a parecer que soy una borde- se quejó la chica

- Mejor eso que facilota. Nada de babear por él

- ¡Yo no babeo por él!- dijo Lily, Noa puso los ojos en blanco y siguió hablando rumbo a herbologia

- Y sobretodo y más importante intenta pasar por delante suya sin girarte o mirarle cada vez que pase por delante tuya, sonríe cuando este él cerca pero no a él sino si estas con nosotras pues a nosotras si estas con Mike, a Mike y cosas por el estilo, pero ¡Nunca a él!- Lily asintió sacó un cuaderno y dijo

- Me puedes repetir todas las normas- Noa la miró con cara de fingido enfado y Lily se tiro a su cuello sonriendo y gritando "Es broma"

Las chicas se pusieron a reír mientras unos cuantos Gryffindor y Slytherin las miraban

- Daré por hecho que a Lily ya no le pasa nada- dijo Jorja acercándose a las dos chicas que se revolvían a punto de caer al suelo- ¡Oh por Dios ni siquiera lo hacéis con arte, eso se hace así!- dijo Jorja y se tiró encima de las chicas haciendo que las tres cayeran al suelo

Mike y Bella que miraban la escena divertidos se quedaron al lado de unos gryffindor que se habían acercado creyendo que era una pelea, pero las carcajadas de las chicas indicaban lo contrario. Los merodeadores se acercaron a ver y se encontraron con las chicas.

Peter y Sirius se pusieron a reír mientras la cara de Remus no mostraba nada y James sonreía disimuladamente. Lily ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de James hasta que llegó la profesora y les ordeno a todos los alumnos que se metieran en clase.

Las chicas se pasaron toda la clase con la risa que le iba y le venia.

- Pss Silver- dijo al fin Sirius. Noa se giró y vio a Sirius con una mandrágora- no sabia que practicabas lucha femenina- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

- Muy gracioso Black- dijo sonriendo la gryffindor mientras le enseñaba la lengua. Remus miró a su amigo y luego se giró para hablar con James

La comida pasó rápido. Noa pidió a Lily que se pasara por la biblioteca para recoger un libro para el trabajo de adivinación que les habían mandado ya que ella tenía que cumplir el castigo

La pelirroja llegó a la biblioteca y tras mucho buscar encontró el libro que Noa pedía. Lo intentó coger y casi se le cayó encima suya.

- Espera que te ayudo- dijo una voz detrás suya.

- Gracias- dijo la chica en tono amable girándose para encontrarse con James, en ese momento la cara de la chica se puso blanca e intento recordar todo lo que le había dicho su amiga horas antes- Potter

- Lily- dijo James extrañado del tono que había tomado la chica- deja que te ayude con el libro, pesa mucho.

- No gracias- dijo la chica sosteniendo el libro todavía sin saber de donde había sacado las fuerzas para cogerlo- puedo sola.

- Como quieras- dijo el chico levantando una ceja, era extraño no ver a esa chica suspirando por él- Si necesitas mi ayuda…

- No eres imprescindible Potter- dijo Lily sacando su vena borde y empezando a pensar que el libro pesaba demasiado- al menos no para mi- y diciendo esto se giró haciendo que el pelo se moviese elegantemente y murmuró- Adiós.

James se apoyó en una estantería mientras miraba por sus lentes a la chica que se sentaba junto a Thais, y poniendo cara de no entender nada soltó un "¿qué?"

Mientras una chica llegaba hasta la Sala común de Gryffindor donde había quedado con la jefa de su casa.

- Muy bien pues ya estáis los dos- dijo McGonagall para luego añadir- de nuevo

- ¿Que tenemos que hacer profesora?- preguntó Remus sin haberse inmutado de la presencia de la chica

- Limpiareis, evidentemente a la manera muggle, todas las chimeneas de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados, las pocas veces que había ido Noa y las muchas de Remus recordaban que como mucho había tres chimeneas.

Pero al llegar se encontraron con otra cosa muy distinta a la que ellos recordaban.

La habitación estaba llena de chimeneas, es más era más grande de lo que ellos recordaban, mínimo había diecisiete chimeneas, y el suelo reconfortable que ellos recordaban era ahora un suelo grisáceo sin ningún tipo de almohadón que solo tenia unos artilugios para limpiar la chimenea

- Dentro de dos horas volveré- dijo McGonagall antes de desaparecer

Noa llegó hasta donde estaban las cosas esas tiradas por el suelo y preguntó.

- ¿Qué crees que será esto?- dijo cogiendo un palo alargado con una especie de almohadilla o trapo en la punta

- Supongo que será para limpiarlo, yo no entiendo de artilugios muggles

- Ya somos dos- dijo la chica suspirando. Luego cogió uno de esos palos y extendió otro a Moony, el chico lo cogió y se dirigió a la primera chimenea junto con Noa- Pongamos que esto es para lo de arriba- dijo la chica metiendo el plumero largo por la chimenea y agitándolo

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Remus al dejar la chica de mover

- Creo que se quedó atascado- dijo la muchacha.

- A ver déjame a mi- dijo cogiendo el palo y tirando para abajo. El palo cayó dando en la cabeza a la chica que se puso las manos en ella y todo el hollín cayó encima de los chicos.- ¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupado Remus a la chica

- Si- dijo la chica frotándose la cabeza- duele

- Lo siento- dijo el chico

- No es nada- los dos se miraron e intentaron no reírse, tenían aspecto de niños pobres con todo el hollín por la cara y el cuerpo. Manchados de arriba a abajo de negro y tosiendo. Los dos chicos se limpiaron con los trapos y el agua caliente, cortesía de la profesora de transformaciones, que había en unos cubos.

- ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo con el libro?- Lily levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a James mirándola por encima de las gafas.

- El necesario- dijo la chica volviendo a mirar a su pergamino. Thais sonrió y dijo a Lily

- Quedé con Jorja, luego venimos a recogerte- y diciendo esto salió corriendo de la biblioteca

- Es que verás, necesito el libro para el trabajo de mañana

- Anda- dijo con una mueca la chica- pues ya somos dos, ahora si no te importa estoy intentando hacerlo

James se quedó mirando a la chica sin saber que le pasaba, después de unos segundos en los que Lily estaba de los nervios se sentó al lado suyo

- Se puede saber que haces- dijo Lily tomando tono molesto

- Mi trabajo de mañana. Si no me dejas el libro lo compartiremos

- No te acerques a mi- dijo la chica separándose del chico, empezaba a tener la misma sensación en el estomago que cuando se le acercaba antes.

- Pues pon el libro en el medio- dijo el chico molesto de las contestaciones de la pelirroja

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y acercó el libro al moreno, luego cogió la pluma aun sabiendo que por mucho que lo intentase ya no iba a concentrarse.

Los chicos llevaban ya unas cuantas chimeneas, parece que habían cogido el truco a esos palos con trapos, ya que ahora, iban más rápidos y se quitaban casi siempre a tiempo para que todo el hollín cayese sin mancharles.

Cuando estaban dentro de una de las últimas Remus dejó escapar una risita.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Noa mirándole sin entender

- Tu cara, la tienes manchada

- Oh- dijo la chica y se paso la mano por la cara consiguiendo mancharla más- ¿Ya?

- Si, ya te lo has quitado- dijo aguantándose la risa, la verdad es que estaba muy mona con la cara manchada

- Tu también tienes la cara manchada- dijo Noa mirando a Remus- justo aquí- dijo señalándose por encima de la nariz para que Remus se guiase

- ¿Ya?- preguntó el chico

- No sigues teniendo

- ¿Ya?- dijo Remus de nuevo. La chica negó con la cabeza y Remus frunció el ceño

- Anda agacha que te lo quito yo- se ofreció la gryffindor. Remus se agachó un poco dejando la cara cerca de la de la muchacha.

Noa tragó saliva y acercó su mano temblorosa a la cara del chico que la miraba a los ojos. La chica le limpió el hollín de la cara y le dijo que ya estaba mientras miraba al suelo, no soportaba tanto tiempo sostenerle la mirada al licántropo.

Minutos después McGonagall llegó a la habitación para ver las chimeneas relucientes y dejar a los chicos salir.

A la mañana siguiente mientras las chicas se levantaban con los gritos de Jorgelina mientras miraba la ventana, los merodeadores lo hacían con los de Sirius.

- ¡¡¡Está nevando! ¡NIEVE! Guerra de bolas, machacar a los Slytherin, vamos chicos vamos despertaos

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó medio dormido James asomando la cabeza

- Prongs es nieve, vamos afuera, hoy no hay clases

- ¿Y quien dice eso?- preguntó ahora un Remus claramente despeinado con su pelo corto en punta

- Seguro que Dumbledore es amable y nos deja disfrutar de la nieve. ¿Qué Moony te apuntas ha hacer un ángel en la nieve?

- Espera que Dumbledore anuncie que no hay clases y después hago lo que tú quieras en la nieve

- Cuidado Moony, podríamos pensar que tienes otras intenciones- dijo con una sonrisa James mientras se ponía las gafas

- Tranquilo amigo a Remus le gustan las chicas, sobretodo si son de gryffindor, tienen un carácter borde con nosotros y se llaman Ainhoa Silver

- No digas tonterías Padfoot

- Oh si son tonterías dime que haces con esto tu- dijo cogiendo el anillo de Noa

- Se lo tengo que devolver

- Ya me dirás tú como si es de plata- dijo con una risa Sirius- Si lo quieres, quítamelo

- Sirius no juegues con mi licantropía- dijo molesto Remus

- Bueno bajamos a desayunar- propuso Peter

- Mira por una vez en la vida te voy ha hacer caso enano- dijo Sirius mientras salía corriendo con el anillo de plata. Remus se vistió corriendo, se ducho y bajo corriendo.

Momentos después llegó James y a los cinco minutos Michael con su novia Bella, Thais arrastrando a una dormida Lily y Jorja arrastrando a una todavía más dormida Ainhoa

- Decirme una cosa, eso es de familia ¿verdad?- dijo Michael mirando como Thais y Jorja tiraban de sus dos amigas

- Es posible- dijeron las dos esbozando una sonrisa

- Esta tarde hay ensayo- dijo detrás de las chicas Rebecca

- Esta bien- dijo Jor mientras Noa la miraba con los ojos medio cerrados intentado identificarla


	18. Cap 18

- Capítulo 18 -

Los maestros no vieron en todo el curso un día en el que los alumnos hubieran comido tan deprisa que aquel día de nieve. Apenas parecían una sombra, algunos ni siquiera aparecieron a desayunar, otros llenaron sus carteras para estar todo el día fuera ya que Dumbledore salvo la objeción de algunos profesores como McGonagall había decidido dar el día libre de clases.

Al poco los Merodeadores estaban preparando un montón de bolas que gastaban en seguida con cada Slytherin que pasaba cerca suya.

- Estaría genial que alguien se apuntase a una guerra de nieve con nosotros- dijo Sirius suspirando mientras redondeaba la bola que tenia ahora entre sus guantes

- Si- dijo sonriendo Remus

- ¡Cuidado Padfoot!- gritó James, Sirius levantó la vista y una bola de nieve le dio en toda la cara

Sirius se limpió corriendo la cara para maldecir a la persona que le había atacado cuando vio a Jorja apoyada ligeramente en un árbol con una bola de nieve jugueteando de una mano a otra y con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. La chica llevaba unos pantalones largos y negros que el chico juraría que los había creado solo para hacerle sufrir y en la parte de arriba un jersey de color rojo con un bate y una blugger bordados.

Sirius sonrió al ver a la chica con un gorro negro para resguardarse del frío que sin que ella se diese cuenta le salían por los dos lados unos mechones rebeldes que no pretendían quedarse en el sitio que les había ordenado la chica.

Sirius salió corriendo detrás de la chica y esta al verlo salió corriendo para que el merodeador no le alcanzara.

James sonrió con una media sonrisa ante la escena y Moony puso los ojos en blanco

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Jorja?- preguntó Noa a Lily que terminaba de hacer su muñeco de nieve mientras Thais saltaba delante de Noa intentando convencerla de que hiciesen juntas un ángel en la nieve.

- Seguro que se habrá perdido- dijo al fin Thais- de pequeña siempre lo hacia, al final tardábamos más en encontrarla que en perderla de nuevo.

- ¿Y Mike y Bella?- preguntó Noa mientras se reía al igual de la pelirroja por lo que acababa de comentar la ravenclaw

- Seguro que están haciendo cochinadas

- ¡Thais!- dijeron Lily y Ainhoa a la vez. La morena se encogió de hombros y luego les sacó la lengua

- Yo sólo digo lo que todos pensáis.

- ¿Qué es lo que pensáis?- dijo Michael apareciendo por entre los árboles con Bella

- Que te lo explique la aquí, prima de Jefferson

- Decía que…- por un momento Lily y Noa pensaron que iba a decirlo de verás pero entonces sonrió cogió nieve y tirándosela a Bella gritó- ¡guerra de bolas!

Todos los chicos salieron corriendo para direcciones contrarias mientras se tiraban bolas. Thais y Lily estaban detrás de un árbol mientras en el árbol de enfrente Bella se cubría como podía del ataque de las dos chicas.

Michael salió corriendo con un montón de bolas detrás de Noa. Esta corría sin poder hacer las bolas de nieve, se le había olvidado coger los guantes y tenía las manos que casi no las sentía. Mientras Michael le tiraba todas las bolas que tenía a las que algunas la gryffindor podía esquivar. Luego se dio la vuelta y con las que le había dado tiempo ha hacer, se defendió del ataque del chico. Michael salió corriendo y Noa le siguió pero de pronto el chico desapareció. Ainhoa iba sin hacer ruido con dos bolas de nieve en las manos, en ese momento vio a alguien moverse, afinó la vista dispuesta a lanzar pero se dio cuenta de que ese chico no era Michael sino Remus, tras pensar unos segundos se encogió de hombros y le tiró la bola que tenia en la mano derecha y rápidamente se escondió detrás e un árbol

Remus que estaba en plena lucha con James y Peter sintió que le tiraban una bola, miró de donde procedía la bola pero allí no había nadie, era extraño, al rato una segunda bola le golpeó. Remus frunció el ceño medio extrañado medio divertido dándose cuenta que la bola procedía del mismo sitio que antes.

Noa se volvió a ocultar detrás del árbol por segunda vez, estaba segura de que Lupin no la había visto, le había gracia, no sabia por qué pero se estaba riendo, lentamente y sin salir de su escondite recogió nieve para hacer otra bola y se giró dispuesta para tirársela a Lupin, pero el chico ya no estaba allí. Noa levantó una ceja extrañada y cuando se fue a dar la vuelta pego un bote.

Remus la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios al mismo tiempo que sujetaba una bola de nieve en la mano

- Así que eras tu la que me tirabas las bolas- dijo en tono divertido, mirando a la chica que llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, unas botas y por la parte de arriba un jersey y un forro. Luego miró la cara roja de la chica y lo precioso que le quedaba el gorro negro con sus dos trencitas saliendo de él

- Ehm

- Bueno en ese caso- dijo levantando la mano que tenia la bola de nieve

- ¡Lupin no te atreverás!- dijo la chica rápidamente

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no eres tan rápido- dijo la chica tirándole en la cara la bola que ella tenia y saliendo corriendo mientras se reía.

Remus salió detrás suya mientras gritaba algo como "Te cogeré Silver" y sonreía, la condición de licántropo de Remus hizo que la chica se cansase de correr antes que él y cuando la gryffindor no pudo correr más se dio la vuelta mientras recuperaba el aire

- Te tengo- dijo Remus victorioso

- No te acerques Lupin- dijo divertida Ainhoa- este suelo es resbaladizo y te puedes romper algo

- Correré el riesgo- dijo acercándose. Remus apuntó y lanzó la bola dándole a la chica en el pecho. Noa le sacó la lengua y comenzó a correr de nuevo, Remus fue detrás suya, pero como le había indicado, se resbalo y calló.

Los dos chicos empezaron a reírse mientras Noa se acercaba a Remus para saber si estaba bien

- Mira que tonto- dijo entre risas la chica- te lo dije, ja, ja, ja, ja que golpe te has pegado

- ¿Ah si?- dijo Remus y en señal de venganza la tiró cuando esta le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse- ¿Quién es ahora el tonto?- preguntó Remus que había dejado a la chica en la nieve y se colocó a encima suya a una distancia prudencial

- Yo no me caí, tu me tiraste- dijo Noa sacando las manos de la nieve, y rozando sin querer a Remus. Parecía que no le importase que estuviese encima suya

- Tienes las manos heladas- dijo Remus cogiéndolas y acercándolas a su boca, luego empezó a calentarlas con su aliento mientras que con sus dos manos las frotaba para darlas calor.

Noa se quedó mirando fijamente a Remus y este se dio cuenta y se puso roja mientras dejaba de dar calor a las manos de la chica. Sin darse cuenta, quizás por el nerviosismo, Remus se humedeció los labios, Noa fijo su vista en los labios del chico mientras este se iba acercando poco a poco, la gryffindor cerró los ojos ante el contacto de los labios del chico con los suyos, lo mismo hizo Remus al rozar los labios de la chica.

Un ruido cercano hizo que los dos chicos se separasen, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Moony se quito de encima de la chica y como si de un resorte se tratase se quedó de pie con los ojos abiertos sin aun creerse lo que había pasado. Noa se levantó lentamente con cara de sorpresa.

- Ehm… yo- fue lo único que salio de la boca de Ainhoa

- Lo siento… no… no…- la verdad es que no sabia muy bien que decir

- No pasa nada- dijo Noa con una sonrisa de niña buena. Remus la miró fijamente- Será mejor que me vaya

- Sí- dijo Remus como si hubiese salido de un trance- hasta luego

Cada uno se fue por un lado, pensativos sin saber aun lo que había pasado, bueno eso estaba claro, lo que no sabían era como y por qué había pasado eso.

- Jefferson ya eres mía- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, luego se paró- bueno me refiero en el sentido de que te voy a coger, no en el sentido de que seas mía, como si fueses una posesión, porque no lo eres nunca te trataría como un objeto, sino quería decir que…

- Cállate de una vez Black- le dijo Jorja al chico mientras le tirada una bola al cuerpo

- Te vas a enterar- dijo Sirius tirándole como buen bateador unas cuantas bolas en el cuerpo, la chica le miró con cara de enfado fingido y corrió hasta el haciéndole un placaje y tirándole al suelo, luego cogió la cabeza del chico que se encontraba boca abajo y la metió en la nieve

- ¿Quién es la mejor? ¿Quién te puede?- dijo victoriosa la chica mientras le metía la cabeza en la nieve- ¿Quién es la chica más sexy de todo Hogwarts? ¿La más inteligente? ¿La que desborda más simpática?

- Puedo rectificar alguna antes de contestar- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa antes de que Jorja le metiese de nuevo la cabeza en la nieve

- ¿Y bien?- dijo Jorja volteando a Sirius para verle la cara. El chico se acercó rápidamente y le robo un beso

- No me beses Sirius

- Ya dices mi nombre- dijo con una sonrisa Sirius mientras Jorja se ruborizaba y esquivaba su mirada.

- No vuelvas a besarme- dijo casi ordenando Jorja

- De veras es eso lo que quieres- dijo Sirius levantando la cabeza y besándola de nuevo de una manera tierna, Jorja se separó del chico, pero se quedó mirando sus ojos, Sirius no dijo nada sólo le sostuvo la mirada. La chica le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le acercó hasta ella besándole, Sirius contestó al beso mientras por dentro sonreía satisfecho

Los chicos estuvieron todo el día en la nieve, por fin Thais consiguió no sólo que Noa hiciese con ella el ángel sino que además lo hiciesen Jorja y Lily y para que le grupo se cerrase se apuntaron también Bella y Michael. Luego Noa sacó la varita y puso la fecha mientras Jorja iba a por una cámara para recordar ese momento.

A la hora de cenar el director tuvo que obligar a más de uno a entrar en el castillo porque querían seguir con los juegos, pero Dumbledore les recordó que el Bosque Prohibido no era un lugar seguro y menos de noche por lo que los alumnos entraron rápidamente en el castillo.

- Recordaré este día toda mi vida- dijo Lily con una sonrisa- fue genial hizo que me olvidara hasta de James

- Eso es bueno Lily- dijo Noa mientras sostenía su caldo

- Yo también lo recordaré- dijo Jorja con una sonrisa mientras se echaba torreznos en su caldo

- Por cierto Jor ¿Dónde estuviste casi toda la mañana?- quiso saber la pelirroja.

- Alguien quiere más torreznos- dijo Jorja con una sonrisa fingida a Lily, esta alzó una ceja

- Vale entonces yo no te contaré que vi a tu prima con el Ravenclaw que te acompaño al baile

- ¿Adam?

- ¡Greg! Se llamaba Greg- dijo molesta la pelirroja

- Noa no dices nada- le preguntó Michael cogiéndole de la mano- vaya tienes la mano muy fría.

Al oír esto el caldo de Noa se calló sobre la mesa, Bella más rápida que las demás lo hizo desaparecer mientras que las chicas se la quedaban mirando

- Os espero en la Sala Común- dijo Noa levantándose del banco y saliendo por la puerta

- ¿Que dije?- preguntó preocupado Michael mientras las demás chicas de encogían de hombros.

- Sirius, que te estoy hablando- dijo Peter mosqueado

- No te extrañe que te ignore, al fin y al cabo lo hacen todos ¿verdad Moony?- dijo James con una sonrisa mirando al licántropo que tenia la vista perdida.- ¿Moony?

- ¿Padfoot?- dijo al mismo tiempo Peter

- ¿Y a estos que les pasa?- preguntó James al aire más que a Petigrew.

- Sabes James he vuelto de nuevo con Rebecca- dijo Peter con una sonrisa. James sonrió ante lo que le había dicho el rubio

- Me alegro por ti Peter- dijo James e instintivamente sin saber por qué fijo su mirada en una pelirroja que cenaba en la mesa de Gryffindor. Una de sus amigas se había levantado. Al pasar por su altura Remus parpadeó y miro ligeramente a la chica para luego volver a bajar la mirada.

- ¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Michael a Noa que la había seguido hasta la sala común

- ¡Mike!- dijo la muchacha sorprendida ya que no se había dado cuenta que su amigo la había seguido. Michael se sentó juntó a ella en la alfombra justo en frente de la chimenea ahora encendida

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Michael cogiéndole la mano- ¿Por qué tienes las manos tan frías?

Michael cogio las manos y las metió entre las suyas mientras las daba calor con el aliento. Segundo después el chico dejó de hacerlo y miro extrañado a su amiga

- Noa te están temblando las manos- dijo extrañado, luego le toco la frente- Estas enferma

- No sé- dijo la chica negando con la cabeza- Creo que no

- Necesitas entrar en calor- dijo el chico levantándose- Ven

Michael se tumbó en el sofá cogiendo una manta que estaba allí y le indicó a Noa que se pusiese con él, la gryffindor se levantó de la alfombra y se dirigió allí. Michael le hizo hueco y se tumbó a su lado frente a frente, el gryffindor la tapó con la manta.

- ¿Mejor así?- dijo Michael con una sonrisa. Noa afirmó con la cabeza a un Michael que se encontraba a escasos milímetros de su cara. El chico paso una mano por la mejilla de su amiga mientras le sonreía- Hacia mucho que no hacíamos esto.

- Creo que hasta años- dijo Noa sonriendo a Michael- Ya no tengo tanto frío

- ¿Qué fue lo que dije para que reaccionaras así?- Al oír la pregunta Noa se puso tensa, Michael lo notó y la paso una mano por la cintura.

- No, es que se me escapó la taza, eso fue todo- el chico rió y Noa levantó una ceja- ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Lily tiene razón, siempre dice que mientes muy mal- Noa frunció el ceño

- Esta bien, no hace falta que me lo cuentes- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- se que cuando quieras lo harás

- Gracias Mike- dijo Ainhoa con una sonrisa. El muchacho respondió a la sonrisa y mientras pasaba una mano por su cara se acercó y la dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

- Si debe ser lo que le pasa- dijo Jorja a Lily y a Bella- mañana tienen quidditch contra Slytherin

- Pues esta mañana se la veía bien- dijo Lily

- A lo mejor se ha enamorado- dijo con una sonrisa Bella mientras entraban por la puerta de la sala común. Jorja rió

- Pobre de aquel que se haya enamorado de mi prima, es de descendencia peligrosa- dijo entre risas.

Las chicas se quedaron paradas mirando hacia los sillones, allí Michael y Noa estaban tumbados, profundamente dormido, los dos chicos se encontraban tapados y estaban abrazados el uno al otro.

Bella frunció el ceño, Jor miro de refilón a la chica y le dio una colleja. La novia de Michael se puso la mano en la nuca y miró a Jorja desconcertada, la chica la miro seriamente y dijo.

- Solo por el hecho de haberlo pensado te la has ganado- En ese momento los merodeadores seguidos de un sequito de chicas que babeaban como si fuesen caracoles entraron en la sala común. James que estaba agarrado a su novia Stella, miró hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, Sirius hizo lo mismo y Remus al igual que Peter también. Lupin abrió los ojos ante lo que estaba viendo y sin darse cuenta tropezó con una mesa baja y se calló. Unas veinte chicas salieron corriendo a ayudarle mientras Lily despertaba a los chicos y Jorja se tiraba a uno de los sillones muerta de risa. Sirius se estaba intentando controlar la risa, aunque dudaba si lo que le hacia gracia de verdad era el accidente de su amigo o como reía la chica

Los chicos recién despiertos parpadearon un poco y se levantaron ante el bullicio de la gente allí amontonada. Bella se sentó junto a Michael mientras le abrazaba, Noa se estiró y acompañada por Lily se fueron a dormir, mientras Jorja se quedaba a ver si algo más pasaba y Bella se ponía tierna con un dormido Michael.

A la mañana siguiente todo era como siempre, nada comentaban los alumnos que estaban medio dormidos intentando desayunar algo para empezar las clases

- ¡Prima!- gritó Thais- prima, prima esta tarde es el partido contra slytherin

- Se te ve nerviosa- dijo con una sonrisa Jorja- y eso que tú no eres uno de los jugadores.

- Es el primer partido de mi casa

- Dirás el primer partido de tu casa desde que tu estas- le corrigió Ainhoa mientras daba un sorbo a su leche.

- Bueno si, eso- dijo una eufórica Thais- Bueno creo que hoy no compartimos clase así que hasta el partido

- Si que esta eufórica, compartimos dos clases con ella- dijo Lily con una sonrisa antes de meterse una tostada en la boca

Minutos antes del partido, nada más comer Noa se fue a la biblioteca para recoger los libros que necesitarían para los deberes de Astrología y runas antiguas, mientras Jorja tranquilizaba a su prima, Lily practicaba autocontrol para prepararse para estar todo el partido a metros de James Potter y Bella estaba en el lago con Michael

Noa cogió el último libro y se lo metió en la mochila mientras miraba si le faltaba algo para los trabajos. Alguien en frente suya carraspeó haciendo que Noa se detuviese y no chocase con él. Al levantar la vista vio los ambarinos ojos de Remus

- Ho... ho… hola- dijo Noa con una sonrisa nerviosa- no te había visto, lo siento

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Moony son una se sus sonrisas seductoras. Noa alzo una ceja, miró los libros que tenia en la mano pues no le cabían en la cartera y dijo

- Coger libros- la sonrisa de Remus desapareció al mismo tiempo que pensaba que, que pregunta más estúpida le acababa de hacer

- ¿Vas a ir a ver el partido de quidditch?- Noa se puso roja, pues la presencia del chico la ponía nerviosa desde que se habían besado, o quizás desde antes

- Sí, Thais, esta muy eufórica y me mataría si no fuese a apoyarla

- ¿Thais?

- Si, la prima de Jefferson, esa por la cual tu novia me llamo buscona y robanovios, sin contra con que me llamó niñata, facilona y…

- No era mi novia, era mi ex-novia.

- Ella no estaba tan segura- luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y añadió- bueno tengo que irme o sino no llegaré al partido

- ¿Si quieres te acompaño?- se ofreció Remus

- No es necesario- dijo Noa poniéndose nerviosa- es más tengo que subir los libros arriba.

Remus se encogió de hombros

- Puedo esperar, hoy no juego yo

- Esta bien- dijo Noa que le parecía que iba a sacarle muchas excusas, además no pasaba nada porque le acompañase, por lo menos era lo que se decía mentalmente


	19. Cap 19

- Capítulo 19 -

El camino a la Sala común la Gryffindor la hicieron en silencio, la única vez que se rompió ese silencio fue cuando Remus tosió. Mientras Noa subía a dejar los libros Remus empezó a dar vueltas por la sala común ahora vacía ya que loa alumnos se había dirigido a ver el partido.

"Vale Remus tranquilízate, no sé que te pasa últimamente con ella, pero recuerda que desde el comienzo de curso no te calló bien, es más la detestabas, y ella misma te dijo que te odiaba, ahora parece que no, y desde el otro día… bueno no se porque pasó lo del otro día, pero no fue para tanto… vale me gustó el beso, pero no tiene nada más, no le busques nada, porque… pues porque, joe celebro piensa alguna excusa… porque su amiga no quiere, es una excusa estúpida pero de momento me vale"

Un ruido indicó a Remus que la chica bajaba las escaleras corriendo. Al bajar Remus alzó una ceja mientras la chica se ponía roja

- No me mires así, seguro que esto es idea de Vindictive, en mi cama estaba este jersey con una amable nota pidiéndome amablemente que me lo pusiera- dijo irónica la chica señalando su jersey que ponía en letras grandes "Yo voy con Ravenclaw"

Remus se puso una mano en la boca de manera disimulada para no reírse, pero Noa se dio cuenta.

- ¿De que te ríes? Me dirás que no tienes amigos con ideas raritas- Remus hizo que pensaba- Pettigrew es un buen ejemplo

- Pues fuiste con el al baile- le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa Remus- y eso que yo te lo propuse.

- ¿A eso llamas tu proponer?- dijo una cortada Noa Silver

- Ahora que recuerdo- dijo Remus con una sonrisa al ver la cara de la muchacha y recordar lo que pasó. Sacó de su bolsillo el anillo que había conseguido recuperar de las manos de Sirius días antes envuelto en un pañuelo- Esto es tuyo

- Mi anillo- dijo sorprendida Noa de haberlo olvidado

- ¿Quieres que me arrodille para ponértelo?- dijo bromeando Remus, luego se empezó a notar como se iba coloreando al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la chica que tenia en frente.

- No… no… no hagas esas… bro… bromas Lupin- consiguió decir Ainhoa

- Señorita Silver- dijo McGonagall mientras Remus se acercaba a ella, al oír a la profesora se separó disimuladamente

- Profesora McGonagall- dijo una colorada gryffindor

- Había pensado- dijo con una radiante sonrisa, la cual asustó a los dos alumnos- que podría dar un concierto para los profesores, bueno y también Filch

- ¿Un concierto?- preguntó desconcertada Noa

- Si, como todos los años, bueno claro esta usted y los demás.

- Cla... cla... Claro profesora- dijo Noa mirando al licántropo y suplicando que no se enterase de nada, lo cual parecía funcionar porque Remus las miraba a las dos con una expresión de no entender lo que decían.

- Estupendo- dijo Minerva con una sonrisa radiante- Oh se me olvidaba, después del concierto del año pasado, este año el profesor Dumbledore y yo hemos decidido que será mejor que den un recital más romántico.

- Si profesora- dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

- Oh estupendo, será genial, con sus lindas voces podremos tener un concierto muy bueno- dijo mientras se iba alejando- además esta vez podré tapar la boca al jefe de la casa de Slytherin, oh que feliz que soy

- ¿Recital? ¿Romántico? ¿Lindas voces? ¿Concierto? ¿Hay algo que me he perdido?- preguntó Remus a la gryffindor cuando McGonagall había salido por el cuadro

- Lupin tengo que decirte algo- dijo la chica mirándole fijamente. Remus juro que le faltaba el aire

- ¿El que?- consiguió articular

- ¡Llegamos tarde!- Los chicos salieron corriendo y no pararon hasta llegar al campo donde el partido había comenzado minutos antes.

- Donde te metiste- dijo una muy emocionada Thais- Vaya veo que te pusiste el jersey que te encargue

- Si, pero la próxima vez, por favor no me encargues la talla de premamá

- No es premamá, lo que pasa es que no me dio tiempo a tomarte las medidas así que lo hice a ojo.

- Pues me tuviste que ver como a un elefante porque…- dijo Ainhoa refunfuñando

- Vamos no seas quejita que… punto para Raven! Vamos chicos machacar a esas serpientes verrugosas- dijo Thais saltando y ondeando su bandera ravenclaw

Ravenclaw iba ganando a Slytherin por una suma de puntos muy importantes, pero las tornas fueron cambiando y Slytherin tomo el mandato pues remontaba a unos pasos agigantados. Todas las gradas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff miraban con preocupación el marcador mientras los intentaban animar. Desde las gradas de Slytherin los verdes animaban a su equipo que ya había empatado con las águilas

- Ains esto se complica- empezaba a decir Thais cogiendose al jersey de Noa y tirando de él lo que hacía que la chica se ahogase.- Que nos van a ganar

- Ya deja a Noa o la ahogas- dijo Lily haciendo que se soltase de Noa para que la chica pudiese respirar y provocando que la raven se agarrase a su prima

- ¡La snitch, la snitch!- grito Thais pegando botes en la grada mientras señalaba el lateral izquierdo del campo de quidditch. Los buscadores de los dos equipos escucharon el grito de la chica y empezaron a mirar hacia donde esta señalaba eufórica.

En ese momento en todas las gradas se pudo oír un grito unánime cuando los dos buscadores empezaron a descender en picado y a toda velocidad.

- Parece que los buscadores han visto la snitch... - decía el comentarista del partido.

Uno de los bateadores del equipo de las serpientes le lanzó una bludger al buscador de Ravenclaw, a fin de poder darle ventaja a su buscador .Pero el raven la esquivó haciendo un giro y pegó más el cuerpo a su escoba.

Las gradas bullían de excitación, las banderas de Ravenclaw también ondeaban en las gradas de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff. Mientras las serpientes no paraban de animar a su buscador. Parecía que el partido se había detenido, todos tenían la vista fija para ver quien seria el que cogería la snitch.

Los dos buscadores iban a la par, codo con codo, estirando la mano todo lo que les permitían sus músculos. Estaban a punto de rozar el suelo y parecían no querer aminorar la velocidad, y entonces...

-¡BIEN!- grito Thais dejando medio sordos a los que estaban a su lado.

- ¡Raven cogió la snitch!- se oyo que decia el comentarista por encima del griterio de las gradas. Thais se abrazó a su prima mientras pegaba botes

Todos menos los Slytherin bajaban de las gradas gritando y riendo de alegría las chicas se dirigían hacia el castillo cuando Thais se tropezó con alguien. Al girarse vio que era un chico moreno que llevaba la insignia de Slytherin. Los ojos oscuros del chico se enfrentaron a los de una radiante Ravenclaw.

- El hecho de que tu buscador, no sea capaz de ver la snitch no significa que tú también estés ciego- dijo con una carcajada Thais

- Os hubiéramos ganado- dijo el chico apretando los puños y encarando a la chica

- Quizás es otra vida monada

- Thais vamos- dijo a metros Noa haciéndole señas

- Hasta la próxima derrota- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo mientras salía corriendo para reunirse con sus amigas

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Jorja a su prima cuando esta les hubo alcanzado

- ¿El qué?- dijo sin entender Thais

- Le guiñaste el ojo a ese chico- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- ¿A si?- dijo Thais como si no se hubiese dado cuenta

- Vamos prima, cuéntanoslo- exigió mas que pidió Jefferson

- Y si no ¿Qué me vais ha hacer? Atarme a una silla hasta que os lo diga- dio Thais sacándole la lengua a Lily que iba a replicar y saliendo corriendo

- Bueno y tu Noa ¿Nos vas a decir lo que te pasa?- preguntó Lily de pronto mirando a su amiga

- ¿A mi? No me pasa nada… oye Jor, por qué me miras así- preguntó al ver a Jorgelina mirándola con una sonrisa radiante- Jor… me das miedo

Quince minutos después Lily estaba en su habitación tapando la boca a Noa por los gritos que pegaba.

- Bueno y ahora ¿Nos dirás que te pasa desde ayer?- dijo Jorja sentándose en una silla delante de Noa mientras ponía los brazos en el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba al revés

- ¿Esto era necesario?- preguntó Noa que se encontraba atada a la silla.

- La idea me la dio mi prima- dijo con una sonrisa Jorja

- Lo siento de veras Noa, yo no quería- dijo Lily con mirada triste- Un momento aquí falta algo- dijo poniendo su varita en la cara de Noa después de haber conjurado un "lumus"

- ¡Tu no eras la que no querías!- se quejó Noa volviendo a gritar, con lo que consiguió que ahora Bella fuera la que le tapase la boca

- Veras- dijo Jorja poniendo cara de mafiosa mientras se miraba desinteresadamente las uñas- tienes dos opciones

- La primera, nos lo cuentas- dijo Lily con una sonrisa

- O la segunda- dijo Jorja sonriendo aun más- Te dejamos aquí hasta que nos lo cuentes

- Sea como sea nos lo vas a contar- dijo sonriendo ahora también Bella. Noa intentó coger su barita del bolsillo

- Vamos Ainhoa, nos ofendes, crees que no pensamos ya en eso- dijo Lily negando con la cabeza

- Pero si no tengo que contaros nada, no me pasa nada- dijo con esa siete veces la gryffindor

- Esta bien- dijo Jorja levantándose de la silla- entonces nos vamos

- ¡Pero desátame peazo de… JORJAAAAAAAA!- la chica iba a cerrar la puerta tras de si cuando Noa puso los ojos en blanco y gritó- ¡Esta bien! Os lo contaré

Jorja entró por la puerta dando saltitos y se colocó en la silla

- ¿Y bien?- dijo la chica con cara de interés mientras las otras se colocaban alrededor

- Te lo contaré si me sueltas- Lily levantó una ceja en señal de desconfianza mientras Jorgelina soltaba una risa escandalosa

- No, no me fío de ti

- Sino no os lo podré enseñar

- ¿Enseñar? Nosotras queremos que nos lo cuentes- insistió Jorja

- Esta bien, vete a mi mochila- Jorja se levantó de la silla, cosa que hizo que Bella saliese corriendo y se sentase en ella, cogió la mochila de Noa y se asomó

- Yo no veo nada.

- Por eso- dijo Noa. Jorja alzó una ceja creyendo que la chica se estaba burlando de ella- Mete la mano- dijo casi desesperada Ainhoa

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Jorja al sentir un tacto extraño, sin embargo no veía nada

- Es una capa de invisibilidad- dijo Noa al fin- Si no os importa me podéis soltar ya. Lily fue ha hacerlo, pero Jorja puso una mano

- Aun no ¿De donde la has sacado?- dijo la chica a su amiga

- Es de Lupin, se le cayó el día que fuiste a ver a Thais por la noche y me arrastrarte contigo, la llevaba puesta y… no se si nos iba siguiendo o apareció por casualidad, el caso es que cuando salí corriendo para que Filch no me cogiese caí encima de él, no le vi por eso me extrañé mucho y fui a ver, allí encontré la capa

- Te das cuenta de lo que nos puede servir esto- dijo Bella aunque no se sabia muy bien a quien se lo decía

- ¿No puede ser peligroso?- preguntó Lily. Jorja la miró con cara de aguafiestas

- ¿Lupin sabe que la tienes?- Noa negó con la cabeza

- Creo que no, por lo menos no hizo mención de ella cuando íbamos juntos a…- en ese momento los ojos de sus tres amigas se clavaron en ella que intentó disimular que se estaba poniendo roja y dijo al momento- … por cierto Jorja tenemos que hacer una actuación para McGonagall y el resto de los profesores

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh mierda!- Noa consiguió que Jorja olvidará lo anterior pero Lily fue más lista

- ¿Qué hacías tú con Lupin, mí querida gryffidnor?- dijo cogiendo una silla y sentándose enfrente de la todavía chica amarrada

- Nada, sólo me acompañó a dejar los libros de la biblioteca- dijo Noa sin mirar a Lily cada vez agachaba mas la cabeza y Lily llego a pensar que se la iba a caer en cualquier momento del cuello

- ¿Tu ocultas algo de ese chico?- dijo con ojos acusadores Lily- Y sólo hay una manera de saberlo

- No empieces Lily- dijo Noa intentando regañarla, pero en el fondo pensaba "no por favor, eso no"

- ¿Te gusta Black?- empezó Lily sosteniéndole la mirada

- No- dijo Noa mirándola fijamente a los ojos rogando que por una vez le saliese bien la jugada

- ¿Te gusta Potter?

- No- volvió a decir la chica

- ¿Te gusta Snape?

- No- esta vez su negación fue acompañada de una cara de asco

- ¿Te gusta Thomas?

- No

- ¿Te gusta Smith?

- No

- ¿Te gusta Lupin?

- No- en ese momento la cara de la chica se empezó a colorear

- Lo sabia, te gusta Lupin

- ¡No es verdad!- argumentó la chica

- Si lo es, mi interrogatorio es infalible contigo y te has puesto roja, te gusta Lupin

- ¡No me gusta!

- ¿Entonces que es?- le preguntó Lily

- Es que…- no sabia que era peor si decirle a sus amigas que estaba así desde que Lupin la besó o que se creyesen que estaba por ese idiota- el día… el día de la nieve… pues… yo…me.. le besé

- ¿Qué que?- preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo

- ¡Oye que pasa!- se defendió la chica- A ti te a besado James Potter y tu babeas por Black

- Yo no babeo por Black- se defendió Jorja

- Además también te ha besado

- ¿Eso no es verdad?- dijo Jorja poniéndose roja

- Si que lo es, el día del baile, se os olvido echar mi cortina y os vi, no estoy ciega así que no lo niegues, además no sé si fui yo la que le besó o el me besó a mi, fue algo muy raro, no se si llegó a ser beso

- Bueno analicémoslo- dijo tranquilamente Jorja- ¿Hubo lengua?

- ¡Jorja!- dijeron Bella y Lily a la vez.

- ¿Qué? Sin información no podremos saber

- Fue… como… como si sólo nos rozáramos los labios, fue una sensación muy extraña, pero a la vez fue cálido y…- Noa se quedó mirando a Bella y a Lily que la miraban como embelesadas- Bueno ya sabéis lo que me pasa, así que ahora soltarme

- Es que estás tan mona así

- Jorja, deja de decir que estoy mona y suéltame

Jorja a regañadientes soltó a la chica que se separó corriendo de sus amigas y se puso a masajearse las manos. Luego cogió su mochila, guardó la capa invisible en su baúl y se fue a la biblioteca dejando a sus amigas allí


	20. Cap 20

- Capitulo 20 -

"Tengo que terminar los trabajos" se dijo a si misma Noa. Con tantos ensayos que habían tenido más el hecho de que Thais insistiera en que fuera a animar a Ravenclaw no había tenido tiempo de hacerlos, y quería dejar el fin de semana para ensayar ya que el lunes era cuando McGonagall había dicho que harían el espectáculo como ella lo llamaba, aunque sólo fuera una canción y para colmo no conseguía quietarse a Lupin, o mejor dicho sus amigas le habían metido a Lupin en la cabeza.

- Empecemos por pociones - Se dijo a si misma. Noa abrió el libro por donde tenia marcado para empezar a hacer el trabajo mientras mojaba la pluma en el tintero.

En ese momento sus ojos se fijaron en el libro, qué la pasaba, se estaba volviendo loca, en vez de Luparia había leído Lupin.

Cerró el libro y cogió el de Estudios muggles, intentando calcular el tiempo para hacer los trabajos, se fue a la parte en la que hablaban de la historia antigua de los muggles, la chica se concentró en el libro y luego se separa un poco, parpadeó mientras se frotaba los ojos y volvió a mirar "genial, ahora en vez de leer Rómulo y Remo leí Remus".

La chica se intentó tranquilizar y pasó unas cuantas hojas del libro buscando la información que buscaba. Mojó de nuevo la pluma en el tintero y continuó leyendo "La primera referencia sobre Lupin se encuentra en las escrituras de Claudio Ptolomeo…" la chica empezó a respirar más rápido angustiada, empezó a creerse que le habían dado alguna pócima en el desayuno que le hacia que le pasase eso. Volvió a leer el texto, esta vez donde había leído Lupin leyó Dublín. Noa respiraba agitadamente, estaba angustiándose de verdad, el pecho le subía y le bajaba a un ritmo fuera de lo normal.

En ese momento alguien le tocó el hombro, la chica se giró bruscamente y se separó de la persona que le estaba tocando. El chico al ver la reacción de la chica, pegó un saltó para atrás asustado.

- ¿E… E… Estas bien?- dijo el merodeador mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho.

- Sí, sí claro- dijo Noa poniéndose roja

- Parecías muy angustiada ¿hay algo que te preocupe?- dijo el chico sentándose al lado suya.

- No, no, es sólo que... no es nada- dijo la chica intentando sonreír mientras se calmaba

- Te estaba buscando- dijo el chico clavando su mirada en la gryffindor. Noa le miró asustada

- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

- Veras, quería preguntarte… bueno tal vez no puedas o no quieras contestarme pero… ¿Le pasa algo a Evans conmigo?- preguntó el moreno mirándola de nuevo- Siempre ha sido muy agradable conmigo, pero… últimamente la encuentro un poco, distante, diría yo o casi borde conmigo

- Bueno será porque esta harta de que te aproveches o de que estés tonteando para luego pasar de ella, hay muchos chicos que desearían estar con Lily… simplemente se harto de ti- el chico se giró al mismo tiempo que Noa para mirar a una Ravenclaw morena de pelo largo que los miraba con sus profundos ojos negros.

- No recuerdo que te haya preguntado a ti nada- dijo James en tono seco- Además que puedes saber tu de Lily si hace poco tiempo que estas aquí

- Estoy el tiempo suficiente para saber que clase de personas hay por aquí, por ejemplo tu, James Potter- dijo Thais con una sonrisa sarcástica

- Yo pienso lo mismo que Thais- dijo de pronto Noa armándose de valor- Bueno en lo que se refiere a lo que le pasa a Lil, a ella le has gustado de siempre y tu has pasado de ella, es más la has utilizado a tu convenir- James pudo notar que en esas ultimas palabras la chica lo decía con odio- ahora ya se ha cansado de estar siempre detrás tuya y que no le hagas el menor caso, ha conocido a un chico, muy majo por cierto que la hace feliz, algo que tu no has conseguido.

- Pero yo tengo novia- se defendió James

- Pues no des esperanzas a la gente, y menos a mis amigas- dijo Noa levantándose y mirándole desde arriba mientras un Ravenclaw se acercaba y abrazaba por detrás a Thais- te crees que ponerte a bailar con alguien una canción que para ella significa algo, ¡besarla! No son jugar con los sentimientos de la gente- el chico fue a replicar pero Noa le hizo un gesto con la mano y cerró de nuevo la boca- tal vez no lo hagas a posta, la verdad es que no lo se…

- Ni le importa- añadió Thais con una sonrisa mientras el Ravenclaw la abrazaba más fuerte, como si la chica fuese a salir corriendo

- Pero con mi amiga ya no vas a jugar más Potter, no te lo voy a permitir

- Ni yo tampoco- dijo Thais sonriendo de nuevo mientras correspondía al abrazo de su novio

- Ni yo tampoco- dijo un chico moreno acercándose- ¿Por cierto de que estáis hablando?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa mientras se aproximaba a la mesa sin la menos idea de la conversación de sus amigos

- Hola Black- saludó animadamente la gryffindor

- Hola, te estaba buscando

- Vaya- comento la chica mientras pensaba que hoy todo el mundo la buscaba

- ¿Has visto por aquí a una chica tal que así- dijo poniendo la mano más o menos a su misma altura- de pelo castaño y ondulado y que es de gryffindor, me parece que es prima de esta- dijo señalando a Thais que se estaba yendo mientras reía con el chico que momentos antes le abrazaba- y que…

- Buscas a Jorja- dijo con una sonrisa Noa

- Eso- dijo chascando los dedos y riendo- siempre me olvido de su nombre

- Muy gracioso- dijo la chica haciendo una mueca aunque la verdad es que le había hecho gracia- Estará en la sala común sino mira en las cocinas, comiendo algo.

- Oh muchas gracias- dijo Sirius abrazándola eufórico. Noa le miró extrañado y Sirius sonrió mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban- es que tengo que decirle algo.

Y diciendo esto Sirius salió corriendo mientras Madame Prince le regañaba por correr por la biblioteca. James mientras la chica estaba hablando con Sirius se había ido, por lo tanto Noa volvió a estar sola.

La chica se recogió el pelo pues empezaba a tener calor, el tiempo había cambiado repentinamente esa semana y cada día era un misterio, nadie sabría el tiempo que haría.

Ainhoa se recogió el pelo en un moño mientras buscaba alguna pinza por su túnica, maldijo el no haber metido una y empezó a mirar las cosas que tenia buscando algo que lo pudiese sustituir. Así que sin más remedio cogió su varita y atravesó el moño para que se sostuviera. Poco después alguien la llamó, ahora estaba de mejor humor pues ya estaba terminando el último trabajo.

La chica se giró y se encontró con Remus

- No me lo digas- dijo la chica con una mueca- Me estabas buscando.

- No ¿Por qué?- dijo el chico extrañado mientras se sentaba en frente de la chica- ¿te tenia que decir algo?

- No, no- dijo la chica poniéndose roja,- es que como hoy todo el mundo me busca.

- Ahm- dijo el chico bajando la mirada- No yo busco a Sirius, pero… ¿hiciste el trabajo de pociones ya?- la chica afirmó con la cabeza- vaya yo todavía tengo que perfeccionarlo aunque no se como seguir

- El mío no es que sea perfecto, pero si quieres echarle un vistazo- el chico afirmó y tiró del pergamino, pero el tintero que se encontraba encima del pergamino se cayó ensuciando todo el trabajo de tinta. Remus miró alarmado lo que acababa de hacer

- ¡Lo siento! De veras, lo siento mucho, te destrocé el trabajo- dijo el licántropo muy apenado

- No te preocupes- dijo la chica buscando en su bolsillo su varita, entonces se acordó de que la tenía en la cabeza y se la quitó haciendo que el pelo le cayese de nuevo por la cara. Luego movió la varita y sonrió- Ya esta como nuevo- dijo enseñándole el pergamino al licántropo- ¿Qué pasa?

Remus miraba a Noa, había visto como se le caía el pelo por la cara y se había quedado en estado de shock, notó que las manos le empezaban a temblar

- No... no… nada, no me… me pasa nada, es que voy a ver a Sirius

- Estaba buscando a Jefferson- dijo la chica extrañada de cómo actuaba el licántropo ya que se había levantado de repente y su cara se había vuelto blanca

- Vale, adiós- dijo el chico lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo. La señora Prince fue detrás de él hasta que salió de la biblioteca

- Weejeje Jefferson- dijo Sirius que iba con una radiante sonrisa. Jorja que acababa de salir de las cocinas le miró levantando una ceja.

- Muy bien Black, porque no coges un lazo y me atas como al ganado- la sonrisa de Sirius se sustituyó por una mueca.

- Venia a darte una buenísima noticia

- ¿Me apuntaste a un rodeo?- dijo la chica intentando parecer picada, pero le costaba bastante mirando los azules ojos de Sirius.

- No- dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco- Verás es que… ¡He dejado a Jane!

- Vaya- exclamó Jorja levantando las cejas

- Impresionada ¿Eh?- dijo Sirius poniendo voz melosa

- Si, no sabia que tenía nombre, nosotras la solíamos identificar como "La sin cerebro esa"- luego se quedó pensativa- o esa era la de James, ahora no estoy segura de si era esa o "La pija ondulante"

- ¿Ondulante?- preguntó el chico levantando una ceja extrañado

- Si porque ella no camina ni se contonea, lo suyo más bien es como las olas, ondulante- y dicho eso empezó a mover los brazos y las piernas de forma exagerada. Sirius se contuvo la risa al ver a la chica hacer eso y puso cara de molesto- Ahora que lo pienso, esa era la de James, porque el mote se lo puso Ainhoa- luego se rió y dijo- Bueno, ¿cuál era la buena noticia?

- Eso, que he dejado a Jane, ya podemos estar juntitos- dijo Sirius acercándose con una sonrisa

- Alto ahí monada, jeje, no tan deprisa, que sueñes conmigo no significa que yo lo haga contigo, los únicos sueños que recuerdo tienen que ver con ranas de chocolate, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

- ¡Pero tu me dijiste que si estaba con Jane no estaba contigo!- medio chilló Sirius

- Ajam- afirmó Jorja

- Pero ya no estoy con mi novia

- Pero yo no te dije que estuvieras conmigo- En ese momento Michael entró por la puerta y dijo

- Jorja te estamos esperando.

- Ya voy- y diciendo esto, se acercó a Sirius, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue detrás de Michael. Sirius se quedó en la misma posición hasta que minutos después Remus dio con él.

- Jorja, Jorja, ¡JORJA!- por fin gritó Michael, la chica se quedó mirándolo, Michael se volvió a calmar- ¿Te importaría dejar de saltar alrededor mía? Me estas poniendo nervioso

- No salto

- Si saltas, llevas saltando desde que estabas con Sirius y te llame, venias con una sonrisa parecida a las que Lily tenía antes cuando veía a James

- Mentira- dijo la chica defendiéndose

- Como quieras- dijo Michael encogiéndose de hombros, aunque sabia que su amiga iba a saltar

- No hagas así- dijo Jorja imitándole- digo que no sonrió, ni bailo, ni pongo cara de boba

- Como quieras

- Waaaaaa, ¡Michael!- Jorja empezó a pegarle mientras el chico salía corriendo y riéndose.

- Por fin llegáis- dijo Noa dejando el bajo.

- Llevamos un montón de tiempo esperándoos- se quejó Rebecca. Jorja miró a la novia de Peter y le puso pucheros

- Bueno empecemos- dijo Noa- McGonagall quiere que esta vez el recital sea romantico.

- La canción- dijo Jorja

- Si, la canción, pero ella lo llamo recital

- Vale, sólo aclaro que no pienso tocar más de una canción- Noa rechinó los dientes y luego sonrió

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, tu serás la que cantes

- ¡Qué! No me puedes hacer eso Noa

- Ohhh- dijo la chica riéndose- Si que puedo. Además los demás me apoyaran por haber llegado tarde. Mira traje a Steve, es de Hufflepuff .Tocara el teclado por ti.

- Tengo dos manos- se quejó la chica.

- No si bailas- dijo con una sonrisa aun más radiante Ainhoa. La cara de Jorja se volvió en segundos de un estado azul a blanco pasando por morado

- ¿Estas de Broma verdad?- Noa negó con la cabeza. Jorja sonrió y miro a Rebecca- ¿Esta de broma no?- la Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza- ¡NOA NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!- luego se calmó y sonrió- ¿Y por qué no lo haces tu?

- El año pasado me tocó a mí, este te toca a ti

- Esta bien- dijo Jorja calmándose- Lo votaremos. Quien quiera que cante yo que levante la mano.

Noa, Rebecca y el chico de Hufflepuff levantaron la mano, Jorja iba a quejarse diciendo que el nuevo no tenia derecho a votar y así quedar empate cuando Noa fulminó con la mirada a Michael y al instante el chico levantó la mano

- Por unanimidad, Jor te toca cantar a ti- dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa. Jorja la sonrió pero de manera falsa.

- Esta bien- dijo Jorja cediendo- ¿Qué cantaré? ¿"En vela"?

- Que no entendiste cuando dije romántica- preguntó Noa mirándola mientras cogía el bajo

- Pero si es romántica - se quejó.

- Poneos de acuerdo Michael y tú- el chico que estaba bebiendo se atraganto y comenzó a toser

- ¿Yo también?

- Si claro- dijo Noa como si fuese evidente

- Necesitamos un chico- añadió Rebecca.

- ¿Y por qué no él?- dijo señalando al Hufflepuff que miraba maravillado el teclado de Jorja

- ¿Y por qué no vosotros dos?- dijo Jorja rápidamente señalando a Noa y a Michael- ya os sabéis una canción romántica

Las voces de los dos chicos se apagaron y por más que abrían la boca no salía de ellas ni un murmullo, Noa miro extrañada y entonces Rebecca dijo

- Verdad que están muy monos calladitos- luego miro a los dos chicos y dijo- a ti ya te he buscado un sustituto, o mejor dicho una sustituta, vendrá luego, y los dos a cantar, buscar una canción romántica y dejaros de chiquillerías. Cuando los dos chicos recuperaron la capacidad de hablar ninguno dijo nada, hasta que el silencio lo rompió Jeffeson diciendo.

- ¿Qué tal "si amaneciera"?- propuso

- Podrías buscar una canción romántica en la que la chica no estuviese enferma y se muriera- preguntó retóricamente Noa.

- "Duele el amor"- propuso Michael. Todos se quedaron pensando

- Puede, pero vamos a buscar otras.

- ¿"No me crees"? O "Sin miedo a nada"

- Y que tal "otro día más sin verte"- Los chicos estuvieron decidiendo durante un rato hasta que triunfo por votos "Sin miedo a nada"

Los chicos estuvieron ensayando un buen rato. Hasta que sus caras de cansancio eran ya notables. Jorja se sentó al mismo tiempo que Noa dejaba el bajo perfectamente colocado en la pared.

- ¿Podemos hacer el baile?- dijo Rebecca haciendo pucheros. Jorgelina se iba a negar cuando Rebecca puso ojitos llorosos y dijo- Sólo una vez

- Venga vale- dijo Michael secándose el sudor- Total un baile más

- Falta un chico- dijo Noa ya que el nuevo no se lo sabia el baile no iba ha hacerlo.

- Yo hago de chico- dijo con una sonrisa Rebecca.

Jorja se acercó al teclado y le dio a una tecla. Cuando empezó a sonar se acercó a Noa y dijo

- Lo hace a posta, sabe que odio esta canción

- Anda Jorja no seas aguafiestas, a mi me gusta

Noa le pasó a Rebecca un micrófono que hacia eco para que sonase más alta su voz y el otro se lo puso ella, miró a Jorja que se ajustaba el suyo y se ponía al lado de Michael

"Salida de un sueño  
vestida de sol  
bailaba entre nubes   
rodeada de luz."

Noa y Jorja se adelantaron y comenzaron a cantar la siguiente parte

"Y todo giraba  
a mi alrededor  
su cara, su pelo  
su cuerpo, su voz."

El turno fue de Michael y de Rebecca que se parearon agarrando la cintura a las gryffindor

"El mundo no existe  
solo ella y yo  
todo detenido  
ruge el corazón"

Cuando llegó el estribillo los cuatro estaban alineados y comenzaron a bailar la coreografía que se sabían a la perfección. Rebecca que estaba enamorada de esa canción se sabia las dos coreografías, la del chico y la de la chica por lo que ahora no tenía ningún problema en hacerla, es más ni siquiera se equivocaba.

"Bonita, bonita  
bonita de más  
mi dulce chiquita  
tan fácil de amar.

Bonita, bonita  
bonita de más  
frágil muñequita  
bonita de más."

Jorja se agarró a Michael y se acercó hasta estar a milímetros de su cara y comenzó a cantar

"Bésame chiquito  
dame un besito"

Cuando parecía que iba a besarlo se separó y le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras Michael daba la vuelta en dirección al lado opuesto a la chica.

"Su cuerpo que baila  
a mi alrededor  
me mira, la miro  
se enciende el amor.

Todo se detiene  
entre ella y yo  
solo está su cara  
su boca, su voz.

Me enredo en su pelo   
me lleno de sol  
sus ojos me buscan  
ruge el corazón"

Así siguieron bailando hasta que acabo la canción. Cuando lo hizo los chicos vieron a Rebecca sonriendo como si a un niño pequeño los reyes le hubiesen traído su regalo favorito.


	21. Cap 21

- Capítulo 21 -

Después cuando los chicos se hubieron cansado de tocar y bailar decidieron irse cada uno a su sala común, excepto Jorja que dijo que iba a la cocina.

- Es que el ensayo me hizo un hueco en el estómago- dijo poniendo pucheros a Noa

La chica llegó a hurtadillas a la sala que mostraba el cuadro que daba a las cocinas cuando se tuvo que esconder, una voz salía desde dentro mientras las puestas se abrían. Lo más curioso es que la voz estaba cantando y además le resultaba familiar

"And I know my church is not of silver and gold  
Its glory lies beyond judgment of souls  
The commandments are of consolation and warmth"

Jorja sonrió al ver a su prima haciendo malabares con unas manzanas. En ese momento se colocó detrás suya sin que la Ravenclaw la viera y cantó

"You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true   
The sacrament is you"

La ravenclaw pegó un bote y las manzanas rodaron por el suelo

- Jor, prima ,que susto que me has pegado

- Me encanta esa canción

Al mismo tiempo un fuerte ¡Pum! Salía del cuarto de los merodeadores, poco después cuatro gryffindor salían de su cuarto con la cara verde. Unos chicos vestidos de verde con una insignia de una serpiente entraban entre risas en su sala común después de la venganza que habían hecho a sus más odiados gryffindors.

La gente empezó a llegar al gran comedor, poco a poco, era viernes y como último día de la semana de clase se notaba que los chicos estaban cansados. Cuatro chicos de la mesa de gryffindor estaban desayunando ajenos a los suspiros que las chicas dejaban escapar al pasar por su lado. Cuatro chicas y un chico de la casa granate y dorada entraron por la puerta y se sentaron en su mesa cerca de la de los profesores.

- Sin duda son ellas las culpables- dijo un chico de ojos oscuros.

- Eso no lo sabes- contestó su amigo mirándole

- Pues me da igual, yo quiero venganza- dijo Sirius muy enfadado

- Si no fuera por McGonagall todavía estaríamos con esas pintas.

- No sabemos con seguridad que fueran ellas- dijo Remus, pensando que así nunca conseguiría acercarse lo más mínimo a Noa.

- Vamos Remus- dijo Sirius apoyado por James- sabes que las pillamos el otro día, nos lo ocultaron porque casi las pillamos. Está bastante claro que fueron ellas.

- Yo sólo digo que no podemos saberlo, lo veo más una jugada de Malfoy y Snape, por no contar con tu prima

- Remus- dijo James- Sirius y tú las pillasteis, nadie se mete con un merodeador y lo que tenemos planeado solo lo puedes hacer tú, sólo te saldrá bien a ti el hechizo.

- Además no saldrán heridas ni nada, sólo un poco angustiadas- dijo Peter. En ese momento Remus notó que todos los merodeadores le miraban para que se decidiese. Remus suspiró y mientras bajaba la cabeza dijo

- Está bien

- Guay tío- dijo Sirius dándole un golpe en la espalda- vamos a ello, el hechizo se acabará mañana por la mañana y así se enteraran que no se deben meter con los merodeadores.

Los cuatro chicos subieron las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas con ayuda de una niña de tercero a la que James sólo necesito un minuto para convencer de que los ayudara.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a los cuartos, el moreno guiñó un ojo a la niña mientras le daba las gracias, la gryffindor se quedó mirándole embelesada y se quedó ahi quieta hasta que los chicos se marcharon.

- Muy bien, es esta- dijo Sirius con seguridad

- Sirius el hechizo debo de hacerlo desde dentro, estas seguro de que no hay nadie ¿verdad?

- Si, Lily fue la última en salir del cuarto y se fue hace unos cinco minutos- dijo Peter que tenia la función de vigilar.

Los cuatro chicos entraron en la habitación de las gryffindor y se quedaron mirándolo con detenimiento.

- Ohhh, ¿Se puede saber de quien es esto?- preguntó James cogiendo un vestido muy corto de color negro que estaba encima de una cama

- Esa cama es de Evans así que supongo que será de ella- comentó Remus intentando concentrarse.

- ¿Y tu como sabes que esta es la cama de Lily?- le preguntó James medio celoso, mientras Sirius levantaba una ceja. A Remus le vino a la cabeza el día del cumpleaños de Noa cuando el se emborracho y al día siguiente se despertó en su cama.

- Pues... Porque... Porque hay un libro fuera del baúl que pone Lily- dijo Remus señalando el libro. James lo cogió con suavidad y mirándolo murmuro "ahm"

- Venga Remus concéntrate que empiezo a oír gente- dijo Peter mirando por la puerta entreabierta.

Remus se remangó y apuntó con la varita hacia el techo

- No te olvides de las ventanas- le recordó Sirius

- Shhhh- murmuró James que todavía tenia el libro de Lily en la mano

De la varita de Remus salió una luz morada muy intensa que recorrió rápidamente la habitación y volvió a desaparecer

- Ya esta- dijo Remus guardándose la varita.

- Cuidado oigo voces- dijo Peter cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Todos los merodeadores se escondieron menos Remus que se quedó de pie

- ¡Remus escóndete!- murmuro James desde debajo de la cama de Lily

- Pe.. Pet... Peter, has... cerrado la puerta

- ¿Que?- la cara de Sirius se desencajo mientras salía de su escondite

- Oía voces

- Estupido nos has dejado encerrados- gritó James- ahora nos van a descubrir y se lo dirán a McGonagall

- ¡Creo que vienen escondámonos!- gritó Remus

- ¡A los baños!- ordenó James. Los cuatro salieron corriendo y cerraron el baño

- La puerta del baño se puede abrir verdad Remus- murmuró James

- Si, es la única, ni ventanas ni la puerta principal, pero la del baño si.

En ese momento se oyó como las cuatro chicas abrían la puerta

- Un momento, si nos escondemos cerraran la puerta y nos quedaremos todos- dijo Sirius en un murmullo. Los cuatro merodeadores salieron corriendo del baño mientras gritaban "¡NO CERREIS LA PUERTA!"

Bella que estaba subiéndose la camiseta para cambiarse, pegó un gritó al igual que Lily y Noa, Jorja dio un saltó para atrás dando a la puerta con la espalda y cerrándola.

- NOOOOOOOO- empezó a gritar Sirius mientras se tiraba a intentar poner una parte de su cuerpo entre la puerta y el marco, la puerta se cerró y las chicas se quedaron mirando a los merodeadores. Lily sacó la varita y los apuntó

- ¿Que hacéis aquí?

- Bueno es una larga historia- dijo James con una risa nerviosa, dándose cuenta de que todavía tenia el libro de Lily en sus manos

- ¿Que hacéis aquí?- volvió a repetir Lily poniéndole la varita a James en el cuello

- Digamos que os encerramos en la habitación- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué?- Jorja intentó abrir, pero no lo consiguió.

- ¿Tu que entiendes por encerrado Jefferson, que vas a poder abrir la puerta cuando quieras?- preguntó levantando una ceja Sirius

- Sólo se puede abrir desde fuera- dijo Remus

- Mandare una lechuza a Mike para que nos abra- dijo Noa subiéndose a una silla para abrir la ventana

- Tarde Silver, Remus también pensó en eso- dijo al ver que no podía abrir la ventana

- ¿Que Remus también pensó en eso? ¿Se puede saber de que vais?- preguntó Noa incrédula

- ¿De que vamos?- dijo sarcástico Sirius mientras Noa bajaba de la silla- Es nuestra venganza por lo que nos hicisteis

- ¿Lo que os hicimos? ¿De que habláis?- preguntó Lily

- No te hagas ahora la pelirroja mona e inocente

- ¡Ehh!- dijo James lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sirius

- Sabemos que fuisteis vosotras.

- Nosotras no os hicimos nada- volvió a encarar Noa a Sirius

- Claro que si, os vimos el otro día a Jorja...

- Jefferson para ti desde ahora, cretino

- ... Y a ti, que lo estabais planeando

- Os creéis que nuestro mundo sois vosotros, por favor- dijo Noa alargando la última palabra

- ¿No fuisteis vosotras?- preguntó dudoso Remus

- Claro que no- dijo Noa enfadada

- Estupendo y ahora estamos los ocho encerrados- dijo James cruzándose de brazos

- Siento molestar a las cabezas pensantes, pero ¿Cuando se acaba el hechizo?- dijo Bella. Sirius miró por la ventana, ya había oscurecido

- Mañana por la mañana- una almohada sobrevoló peligrosamente en dirección a los merodeadores

- Tendremos que pasar aquí la noche- dijo Remus mirando por la ventana- ya paso la hora de la cena

- ¡La cena! ¡LA CENA!- dijo Jorja

- No te preocupes Jor- dijo Noa rebuscando en su baúl- Toma- Noa le pasó tres ranas de chocolate a Jorja luego otras tantas a Bella y a Lily

- ¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Sirius esperanzado

- Vosotros os podéis morir de hambre- dijo Jorja mientras se metía una rana de chocolate en la boca. Luego se tumbó en la cama.

Las chicas se cambiaron y se pusieron la ropa para dormir, Lily se puso un camisón deportivo de color azul muy parecido al rojo de Jorja, Bella llevaba un pijama largo de color blanco con unas rayas azules y Ainhoa una camiseta de tirantes y blanca y unos pantalones cortos para dormir.

- Que paséis buena noche- dijo Jorja a los chicos que estaban de pie.

- Gracias, lo haré- dijo Sirius tumbándose con ella en la cama

- Se puede saber lo que haces- dijo perpleja Jorja- sal de mi cama

- Yo también tengo derecho a dormir, si no nos hubieses ocultado nada no habríamos sospechado de ti así que

- Quitate

- No- dijo Sirius tumbándose mientras Jorja le daba con los pies descalzos

- Por qué no- sugirió James- dormís dos chicas con dos chicas y las otras dos camas sobrantes dos de nosotros en cada

- Porque vosotros sois los estupidos que os habéis quedado encerrados en nuestro cuarto, así que os fastidiáis

- Bueno que paséis buena noche chicos- dijo Sirius colocándose en la cama de Jorja.

Media hora después Jorja dormía en su cama, y al revés Sirius con los pies puestos en la almohada. Bella cerró las cortinas diciendo que ningún chico se metería en su cama. Lily aunque resistió mucho no pudo aguantar a la carita de pena de James así que con la condición de que el durmiera por encima de la sábana los dos gryffindor durmieron juntos. Noa miró a los dos chicos que se habían sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared y bajo la mirada mientras se metía en su cama.

Horas después cuando todos estaban dormidos todavía había alguien que no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Así que se levantó de su cama y esquivando a Peter que estaba en el suelo con una postura muy rara llegó hasta Remus que dormía todavía apoyado en la pared con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

Noa se agachó poniéndose de cuclillas y separó el pelo de la cara de Remus ,que al sentir que le tocaban suspiro. Noa sonrió y luego separó la mano mientras pensaba "¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?" Luego bajó la mano y tocó a Remus en el hombro mientras susurraba

- Remus, Remus despierta, Remus- el chico se quejó un poco cosa que hizo que Noa volviese a sonreír y luego la miró confuso- Ven

- Que...- la chica se puso un dedo en los labios indicando a Remus que se callase

- ¿Roncas?- preguntó la chica a un adormilado Remus

- ¿Ehm? No- dijo mientras esquivaba a duras penas una pierna de Peter.

- Entonces puedes dormir conmigo- Remus se quedó parado y la chica se murió de vergüenza- Sólo si quieres

- Te lo agradezco, ya me dolía la espalda- dijo Remus intentando no mostrar emoción alguna a lo que le había dicho la chica, en ese momento la tripa de Remus empezó a quejarse

- Espera- dijo Noa que se tumbó al revés en la cama buscando algo en su baúl mientras el licántropo se sentaba en la cama y subía los pies- Es la única que me queda- dijo enseñándole una rana de chocolate- ¿Te gusta el chocolate no?

- Un poco- dijo Remus intentando disimular que estaba empezando a babear

- A lo mejor te gusta más esto- dijo sentándose a lado del chico con una caja de madera, luego se la extendió

- Varitas de regaliz- dijo abriendo la caja

- Son nuevas, las que tu me regalaste ya nos las comimos, pero ahora siempre las meto ahí- Remus miró a la chica sorprendido- Sé que fuiste tu el que me las regalo, nunca te lo agradecí

- Lo acabas de hacer- dijo Remus sonriendo, la chica sonrió también

- Bueno será mejor que durmamos

- Sí- dijo Remus comiéndose la última varita- Gracias por el banquete

Noa se rió en voz baja mientras susurraba un "de nada"

La canción que sale es "The Sacrament" de H.I.M


	22. Cap 22

- Capítulo 22 -

A la mañana siguiente Sirius fue el primero en despertarse, para sorpresa suya se había dado la vuelta y ahora dormía al derecho. Sonrió ante la escena, pues Jor dormía al lado suya, con la mano puesta en el pecho del chico y vio que su mano la tenía pasada por debajo de la chica y la estaba abrazando. Jorja se movió y Sirius se hizo el dormido, la chica de pelo ondulado empezó a despertarse y tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de la escena. Se separó en seguida, pero luego Sirius notó como se acercaba un poco.

Jorja algo confundida ante lo que acababa de ver se acercó a Sirius y quiso comprobar si estaba despierto pasándole una mano por la frente para quitarle el pelo que le ocultaba la cara.

Sirius se movió rápidamente y tumbó a Jorja en la cama mientras sonreía.

- ¿No sabes que esta mal visto aprovecharse de la gente que duerme?

- Quítate de encima mío- medio chilló Jorja.

- Shhh los demás duermen. A propósito Jefferson ,se que tengo mi sex appeal y que no puedes resistirte, en mas no te resistas, pero…

- Sirius por favor- dijo la chica notablemente roja aunque intento poner los ojos en blanco.

- Así me gusta, empecemos a tutearnos y llamarnos por los nombres- la chica fue a replicar pero no sabia el que- y ahora- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- vamos a ver como duerme el resto- Jorja se iba a quejar ,mas bien por rutina que por el beso, pero la idea le pareció muy ingeniosa y sonrió.

La pareja se acercó a la cama de Lily esquivando primero a Peter y un charco de babas que había dejado de dormir con la boca abierta.

- ¿Y Remus?- susurró Sirius. Jorja se encogió de hombros mientras corría las cortinas de Lily. La chica sonrió al igual que Sirius. Lily dormía de lado y James del mismo lado estaba pegado a ella y con el brazo la abrazaba- Que monos- dijo Sirius apoyando su mano en el hombro de Jorja.

- Las manos fuera Black

- Oh vamos Jorja. No me puedes decir eso después de pasar la noche conmigo.

- No seas….- Jorja pensó una palabra que quedase adecuada pero no se le ocurrió, era difícil concentrarse con la sonrisa de Sirius dedicada solo a su comentario- cualquiera que te oiga podría pensar otra cosa

- ¿Acaso te importa lo que piensen?- pregunto Sirius sin dejar de sonreír, se lo estaba pasando bien dejando sin argumentos y roja a la chica que le traía loco.

- Vamos a ver a Noa- dijo Jorja desviando el tema.

Los chicos se acercaron y corrieron despacio la cortina de la cama de Noa. Jorja emitió un sonido al ver a los chicos como dormían. Sirius tapó la boca de la chica sabiendo que Remus se despertaba con cualquier ruido debido a su condición y no pudo disimular una risita.

Los dos chicos estaban de lado uno en frente de otro, Remus estaba abrazado a la chica con los dos brazos rodeándola y la gryffindor estaba acurrucada en el pecho del licántropo y tenia una de las piernas entrelazadas entre las del chico. Los dos dormían profundamente como si no supiesen que nadie les estaba observando.

Sirius se acercó a Jorja para decirle algo al oído, la chica sintió el aliento de Sirius tan cerca suyo y sintió como si le pasara electricidad por su espalda.

- ¿Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Remus se levanta primero?- le susurró al oído

Jorja que sabia que Noa con cualquier ruido se despertaba, sonrió.

- ¿Qué gano si es al contrario?

- Lo que quieras.- dijo Sirius convencido de que Remus se despertaría primero.

- Mmmm… bueno mientras me lo pienso si pierdo que quieres tú.

- Admite que te gusto y que no puedes vivir sin mi- Jorja levantó una ceja incrédula por lo que le acababa de decir Sirius, luego sonrió de una manera que el chico empezó a pensar que mejor no apostar.

- Esta bien y si tú pierdes harás un striptease en mitad del Gran Salón- Sirius negó con la cabeza y cuando Jorja fue a decir que entonces no había trato dijo.

- Eso entonces se merece que tu declaración sea en el Gran Salón y con beso después.

- ¿Qué?- la chica casi chilló eso. Sirius se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual.

- Si estas tan convencida de que Ainhoa se levantará antes….- Jorja frunció el ceño y dijo.

- Esta bien- extendió la mano, Sirius extendió también la mano y luego dijo.

- Preferiría haberlo sellado con un beso- Jorja hizo que no le había oído aunque los dos sabían que si lo había hecho.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta y tosió levemente, Remus frunció el ceño. Jorja se giró con cara indignada hacia Sirius al ver que Remus empezaba a moverse. Ella iba a hacer lo mismo bueno pensaba en hacer como que estornudaba, pero al ver que el que se movía era Remus estaba decidida a decir al chico que así no valía que tenia que ser ellos solos.

Remus empezó a moverse, Sirius tiró de Jorja antes de que se quejase y cerró la cortina.

El licántropo empezó a estirarse a la que abría los ojos y miró al lado suyo al sentir que tenia las manos atrapadas. Se coloreo enseguida al ver a Noa acurrucada en sus brazos, era como si así la chica se sintiese segura, le encantó la imagen. Se acordó cuando su primer castigo apareció el centauro y Noa se acurruco en él para que la protegiera. Luego suspiro, podría quedarse así eternamente. Sin darse cuenta movió una de las piernas haciendo que Noa notara el contacto y empezara a despertarse.

Noa no vio más que estaba acurrucada entre los brazos de Remus antes de que el chico se separase de ella, los dos se miraron largo rato a los ojos mientras lucían un color rosado. En ese momento se oyó un "Eso no vale tramposo, tenia que ser por su cuenta" Noa corrió la cortina para ver a un Sirius con una sonrisa radiante casi al borde de reír y saltar de la alegría y a su mejor amiga roja de furia. Peter se desperezó y miró a todos al mismo tiempo que Bella salió del baño ya arreglada y entraba James al mismo tiempo que Lily cogía sus libros y los metía en la mochila para después peinarse. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Michael y Thais asomaron la cabeza con una sonrisa que al instante se borró al ver allí a los otros chicos

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Michael con el ceño fruncido mientras Thais soltaba risitas

- ¡Libres!- comenzó a gritar Sirius saliendo de la habitación con Jorja detrás gritándole que había hecho trampas.

- Es una historia muy larga- dijo por fin Lily mientras salía, seguida de James por la puerta- Que te la explique tu novia.

Y sonriendo salió de la habitación, mientras James le decía algo al oído y se reía. Noa se quedó mirando a la pelirroja y suspiró, ¿dónde había quedado el trato de ella de ignorar al gryffindor?

Ya en la Gran Comedor, Sirius empezó a sonreír apreciablemente, todo lo que le había dicho Jefferson no había servido para nada y la chica por fin se había rendido. El chico estaba esperando a que la chica apareciera cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron para dejar pasar a unos cuantos slytherin, entre ellos la hermana de Noa, Narcisa y Bellatrix y detrás de ellas se encontraba Jefferson haciéndole burla disimuladamente a la hermana de su amiga y Lily riéndole la gracia. Detrás suyo estaba Noa seguida de Michael y Bella que estaban abrazados.

La sonrisa de la Gryffindor se borró al ver la todavía más radiante sonrisa de Sirius y suspiro. Se puso en mitad del Gran Comedor entre los bancos de Gryffindor y Slytherin ya que los de las otras casas estaban en las esquinas y murmuró:

- Sirius, tengo que decirte que me gustas- la voz de la chica no era casi apreciable solo le podías haber oído si estabas a su lado y muy junto a ella.

- Perdona, ¿que has dicho?- medio gritó Sirius a Jorja haciendo que todo el mundo se girase y mirase a la chica. Jorja juró venganza y volvió a repetirlo pero igualmente de bajo- ¿Podrías decirlo mas alto?- pidió en tono amable Sirius

- ¡Si podría, pero no quiero!- gritó Jorja. Sirius levantó una ceja y Jorja puso los ojos en blanco, luego se aclaro la garganta y dijo.

- Sirius Black, quiero que sepas que me gustas- las primeras filas lo oyeron y empezaron a murmurar pero no fue suficiente para el chico.

- ¿Qué?- dijo poniéndose la mano en el oído

- ¡Que me gustas ¿vale?!- dijo apretando los puños. Sirius sonrió conforme, era evidente que todo el colegio, hasta los profesores la habían oído.

- Creo que te falta algo- susurró Sirius mientras volvía a sonreír. Jorja apretó los dientes y se acercó lentamente, como si los pies le pesasen a la chica. Luego se estiró mientras la miraba todo el mundo y rozó los labios del moreno. La muchacha iba a separarse diciéndole que con eso ya valía cuando Sirius le rodeó la cintura con una mano impidiéndole que se escapara y empezó a besarla con mayor intensidad. Al principio Jorja se resistió pero luego fue aflojando sabiendo que Sirius no la soltaría. Entonces la presión de Sirius en su cintura se hizo más suave. Jorja levantó una de las manos y la pasó por la nuca de Sirius atrayéndolo hacia ella. Ese era un punto claro, no iba a dejar que fuera Sirius el que mandase. El chico simplemente rió mentalmente, no iba a pedir más de lo que acababa de pasar, por lo menos ese día.

Hubo algún murmullo y apreciables quejidos de chicas que Jorja juraría que estaban intentando acordarse de algún maleficio.

Lily sonrió ampliamente, casi a punto de sonreír y comenzó a aplaudir, James al verla la siguió rápidamente, la tercera fue Thais que añadió también algunos silbidos como si intentase echar a un arbitro de un partido muggle. Al final casi todo el comedor terminó aplaudiendo. Jorja se separó de Sirius casi empujándole, le miró ceñuda aunque Sirius sabía que no estaba enfadada y se giró.

Después de desayunar sin comentar nada de lo pasado, más que nada porque las chicas sabían que si comentaban algo iban a recibir un lindo maleficio de parte de Jorja ,se dirigieron a clase de pociones.

- Jorja, la actuación es el miércoles- le recordó de pronto Noa a su amiga que miraba sin mucha atención el libro que tenía enfrente.

- ¡¡Pasado mañana!!- gritó la chica al mismo tiempo que unos ravenclaws se giraban al casi dejarles sordos. Noa asintió con la cabeza.

- Michael y tu tenéis más que preparada la canción y McGonagall se está empezando a impacientar, quiere fardar de nosotras- dijo casi riéndose.

- Estupendo- dijo Jorja rodando los ojos mientras arrastraba las palabras.

Lily soltó una risita al ver que James estaba pintando unos muñecajos que se podían identificar como ellos dos dándose un beso. Sirius que estaba al lado de su amigo levantó la vista y miró a James con incredulidad mientras soltaba un suspiro. Remus al oírle también miró el pergamino y sin que nadie supiese porque se le colorearon las mejillas.

- ¿Tu plan no era ignorar a James? - dijo Noa a Lily

- Verdad que es mono- dijo Lily con una sonrisa suspirando.

- Por lo que se ve su plan era ignorarte a ti- Jorja se rió al ver que su amiga la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Luego se giró a Lily y le pellizcó, la chica se quejó y entonces le prestó atención.

- Holaaaaa, ignorar a James ¿recuerdas?- la pelirroja sonrió y dijo.

- Estoy en ello.

- Ya lo veo- dijo Noa girándose de nuevo y prestando atención a su caldero. Lily siguió prestando atención a James hasta que terminó la clase.

El día pasó mucho más deprisa de lo que a los chicos pensaban que les iba a ser ya que era lunes. Ya por la noche cuando todo Hogwarts estaba dormido Lily bajó a las cocinas a por unos bollitos y, por encargó de Jorja, unas tabletas de chocolate.

- ¿Y cuantas personas hacen falta para hacer un Juramento Irrompible?- preguntó Bella mirando el libro mientras Noa se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras hacia footing.

- Tres personas: la que pide el juramento, la que lo jura y el enlace y Jorja deja de comerte la pluma que ya te dije que no es de azúcar- dijo mirando a su amiga de reojo mientras volvía a girar alrededor de su habitación. Bella afirmó con la cabeza haciéndole entender que la respuesta estaba bien.

- ¿Pericullum?

- ¿Ese es el de las chispitas rojas?- preguntó más que contestó Jorja. Noa asintió con la cabeza.

Bella miró el libro y dijo:

- Y por último ¿Protego?

- Sirve de escudo para defenderte de maldiciones o hechizos de alguien que te ataque- contestó Noa dando otra vuelta a la habitación.

- ¿James quieres dejar de dar vueltas en la cama? Me estas poniendo nervioso.

- ¡No puedo dormir!- se quejó el chico. Sirius se incorporó.

- Si dejaras de pensar en ella...

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en ella? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

- Ya parad, mañana hay examen de Hechizos- protestó Remus. James se levantó de un saltó de la cama y dijo:

- Será mejor que me vaya a dar una vuelta.

- Eso, eso- dijo Sirius mientras se acurrucaba en sus sábanas.

James bajó hasta la oscura Sala Común y se sentó en uno de los sillones, la chimenea ya no daba calor aunque pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera tenia frío, ya empezaba a hacer tiempo caluroso y a veces hasta dormir costaba, aunque esta vez no era el calor lo que no le dejaba dormir.

La entrada de la Sala Común se abrió y James se encogió en el sillón, si era McGonagall se le iba a caer el pelo al estar a esas horas allí, y no podía decir que estaba estudiando si no tenia ningún libro cerca. Una chica entró sigilosamente mientras se pasaba el pelo por detrás de la oreja y sujetaba con firmeza tres tabletas de chocolate, cuando pasó por un claro que iluminaba la luz de la luna James la reconoció.

- Lily- susurró para no asustarla, aun así la chica pegó un bote, no sabia donde mirar. James se levantó del sillón para que lo viese.

La pelirroja se coloreo aunque no se podía apreciar con esa luz y se maldijo por no salir de su habitación con algo mas adecuado y no con los pantalones que le había prestado Noa y la camiseta de "I love Ranas de Chocolate" de Jorja.

- James- murmuró la chica dejando las tabletas en la mesita mas cercana, el moreno sintió como se le hacia un nudo el estómago al oír su nombre salir de los labios de esa chiquilla. James no pudo evitar mirar sus labios y desear volverlos a besar. Lily sintió que James la miraba demasiado y empezó a peinarse rápidamente con la mano.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el chico

- Peinarme- dijo muerta de vergüenza la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó James sonriendo.

- Estoy horrible- el merodeador cogió la mano de la chica y la apartó de su pelo mientras sonreía.

- No, estás preciosa

- Necesito un espejo para mirarme- dijo nerviosa Lily. James se acercó y le susurró.

- Mírate en mis ojos- la gryffindor se quedó congelada y el moreno se acercó lentamente y la besó.

Primero lo hizo tímidamente, ya había besado a Lily, pero no sabia porque sentía como si esa fuese la primera vez, como si esa fuese la que valiese. De pronto se sintió como un chico en su primer beso, él, que tantos besos había dado a lo largo de su vida. Cuando sintió que la chica no se iba a separar profundizo el beso pidiéndole más.


	23. Cap 23

Dedicado a xicavaldes13 xq supo esperar y estar ahí apoyándonos. Gracias -- Ita-Chan

- Capítulo 23 –

Antes de que se separasen por necesidad de aire, Lily se apartó de James y lo miró fijamente, luego sonrió, le rozó levemente la cara al chico y subió a su cuarto.

James se quedó sorprendido, nunca le había pasado algo así . Generalmente las chicas se sujetaban a él y pedían que nunca las abandonase. Sonrió para si mismo, desde luego esa chica no era como el resto, y eso era lo que más le gustaba a él

- Jorja, intenta memorizar alguno, no quiero que suspendas.

- ¿ No se supone que eso tendría que preocuparme a mí y no a ti? –preguntó Jorja, que en el fondo ocultaba que si se los sabía. Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Lily.

- Lily, dile algo a tu amiga para que no suspenda el examen.

- Ajam- dijo Lily sonriendo sin darse cuenta y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Jorja.

- Lily…- volvió a repetir Noa esta vez mirándola extrañada.

- Ajam- dijo esta vez Lily mirando a Ainhoa pero volviendo a sonreír y a asentir.

- ¡Evans!- gritó Jefferson antes de que lo hiciera su amiga. Noa la miró y la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior dijo- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la gry saliendo de su mundo en el que lo más seguro es que estuviese pensando en James. Jorja y Silver se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

La prueba les fue bien a todos los gryffindor a excepción de alguno como siempre, cosa que no se podía decir con los ravenclaws: todos habían sacado unas notas excelentes… y Thais estuvo todo un día enseñando su nota más alta a su prima.

Lo peor para Jorja fue al día siguiente cuando Ainhoa la levantó tirándole ropa encima y diciendo que tenía que recoger eso porque estaba todo muy sucio. Tras media hora en la que Jorja no reaccionaba encontró la razón del comportamiento de Noa: era el día del concierto y la gryffindor estaba tan nerviosa que se había puesto a recoger todo el cuarto. Lily tuvo que quitarle la regadera con la cual estaba echando agua a una planta claramente seca, tan seca que estaba muerta. Lily y Bella insinuaron si podían ir, pero la mirada asesina que les lanzó Silver hizo que no volviesen a preguntar en todo el día.

Los nervios de la chica duraron toda la mañana, en la que quemó la poción del caldero y gracias a Lily no quemó el pelo de una Ravenclaw que estaba sentada al lado de Vindictive, aunque la verdad es que lo mismo la prima de Jefferson se lo hubiese agradecido porque la otra Ravenclaw estaba hartándola. Después en transformaciones tenían que transformar un bote vacío en cuenco a lo que entendió cuervo, si a eso se juntaba que estaba nerviosa, salió un cuervo de color azul chillón cantando como un loro.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?- preguntó Sirius a Jorja mientras se intentaba quitar al cuervo-loro de encima.

- Ahm, nada simplemente está nerviosa por lo de hoy. Tendrías que haberle visto hoy en el desayuno con las tostadas- dijo Jefferson con una sonrisa- Eso si que fue divertido.

- ¿Qué pasa hoy?- Bella le dio un demasiado poco disimulado codazo a la gryffindor en las costillas.

- ¿Hoy? Nada… Bueno tú sabes**,** cosas de chicas**.** Le está por venir y eso le causa estrés, mucho estrés…

- Y nerviosismo - añadió Bella con una sonrisa inocente.

- Si, y mucho nerviosismo- y diciendo eso salieron de clase. Sirius levantó una ceja y se acercó a su amigo, que estaba recogiendo sus libros.

- Creo que estas están tramando algo.

- ¿Qué estas y qué algo?- preguntó Remus levantando la cabeza.

- No se- dijo el moreno a la vez que levantaba los hombros, luego sonrió- Pero tú y yo lo vamos a descubrir.

- Yo paso Sirius, no quiero meterme en líos como la otra vez- dijo Remus colocando los libros debajo del brazo mientras recordaba la vez que se quedaron encerrados en el cuarto de las chicas.

- No creo que te importara mucho dormir pegadito a Silver ehhh Moony- dijo el merodeador a su amigo dándole toquecitos en las costillas.

Por la tarde Jor había quedado en un aula unos minutos antes para hacer un breve ensayo y comprobar que todos los instrumentos estuviesen bien**.** Mientras esperaba a que Noa y Michael llegaran con ellos, ella daba vueltas por la habitación vacía. No quería cantar, su voz no era tan buena en su opinión como la de su amiga y esa canción ni siquiera le gustaba**.** Y luego estaban los nervios**:** era muy importante para Ainhoa todo eso y para McGonagall y el saber que ella tenía toda la responsabilidad...

En se momento la puerta se abrió.

- Ya era hora de que llegarais con lossssssssss……… los materiales para nuestra clase extra de pociones- dijo disimulando al ver entrar a Sirius.

- ¿Tú? ¿Clase extra de pociones?- y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza- Vamos princesa, podías haberte inventado algo mejor.

Jorja se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, aunque no sabía si estaba enfadada por que la llamó princesa o por lo que le había dicho.En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea y sonrio ampliamente al chico, que al verla deseo no haberla seguido durante ese tiempo.

- ¿Tú me harías un favor totalmente inocente?

- ¿Sabías que pierde toda la credibilidad si dices que es totalmente inocente ?- dijo Sirius a modo de pregunta retórica. Jorja no le hizo caso.

- ¿Lo harías?

- ¿Y por qué iba ha hacer yo eso?- preguntó Black haciéndose el interesante. Jorja se acerco a él y casi estando a milímetros de besarle dijo:

- Si me quieres lo harás- y luego se separó.

Cuando Michael y Noa llegaron con los instrumentos Jorja puso cara de disgusto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Noa al ver su cara.

- Me duele la garganta, no puedo hablar- la voz le sonó como un graznido. A la gryffindor casi se le caen los instrumentos al suelo y detrás ella al oír eso.

- ¿Tu voz? ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz? ¿JORJA QUE LE PASA A TU VOZ?- casi chilló la chica.

- No lo sé- volvió a graznar la chica.

- ¿No será una artimaña para no cantar, verdad? ¡¿VERDAD!?- dijo arrebatándole la varita. Jorja sabía que su amiga pensaría en ello por eso se lo había pedido a Sirius - _Prior Incantato_

En ese momento un montón de aves salieron de la varita haciendo que Ainhoa se tirase casi al suelo. Michael se rió.

- Así que fuiste tú la que lanzaste esos pájaros a Snape y a Malfoy.

- A veces creo que dudas de mí- dijo Jorja con su voz rara.

- Bueno y ¿qué vamos ha hacer?- quiso saber Michael ayudando a Noa a subir.

- Podríais cantar vosotros- dijo Jorja disimulando y pareciendo inocente.

- ¿El qué, Jorja? ¡No tenemos preparado nada! ¡Yo no me se la canción como tú!- la chica volvía a estar alterada, si en breve no se solucionaba Jefferson se veía yendo a toda prisa corriendo a por una bolsa para que su amiga se hiperventilase. Por suerte Michael cayó en la trampa.

- Podríamos hacer el baile que hicimos hace dos años.

- ¿Cuál? ¿El de Moulin Rouge?- preguntó aturdida Noa,(.) estaba empezando a marearse, sólo de pensar que McGonagall contaba con ella veía el suelo borroso.

- Sí, vamos te lo sabes de memoria, lo haremos bien.

- Va-vale - dijo la muchacha.

- Yo mientras voy a hacer el cambio de vestido- los dos chicos la miraron y Jorja contestó- No pretenderás salir con el vestido mío ¿verdad?

- Joe pues yo quiero ir a ver a las chicas cantar-Se quejó la pelirroja sentada en su cama

- Y a Michael- añadió Bella.

- Si, también a Michael.

- Pero no nos dejan- dijo Bella. Entonces a Lily se le iluminó la cara.

- Podemos verlos

- ¿Cómo?- como respuesta Lily se metió de cabeza en el baúl de Noa.- Si lo que quieres es que Silver te mate, vas por buen camino.

- La capa de invisibilidad que Noa le cogió a Remus, podemos utilizarla- dijo casi eufórica.

- Genial, vamos- dijo más eufórica todavía Bella saliendo detrás de Lily por los pasillos con la capa.

- Date prisa que la he perdido- dijo Sirius a su amigo.

- Lo haría pero no es fácil ir escondiéndose sin la capa.

- Si no la hubieses perdido- le reprochó Sirius**, **el licántropo puso los ojos en blanco

- Siento llegar tarde- dijo Rebecca a los tres chicos acompañada del nuevo miembro provisional.

- Ha habido un cambio de planes- dijo Noa mientras se movía por toda la sala- Vamos ha hacer el baile de Moulin Rouge

- Genial- dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa- Siempre me ha gustado.

- Me encanta tu optimismo- dijo Michael sonriéndola mientras practicaba los pasos.

- A mi también- dijo Noa con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y cómo que lo hemos cambiado?- preguntó entonces la novia de Peter.

- Vale, las sillas ya están colocadas- dijo Jorja apareciendo.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le pasó a tu voz?- dijo alarmada la Ravenclaw, Jorja se encogió e hombros y le entregó el vestido a Noa.

Mientras la castaña se cambiaba los profesores empezaron a entrar. Albus, que fue el último en entrar dio un toque a la puerta y esta sin saber el motivo no se cerró, y por raro que fuese se volvió a abrir.

- Albus querido- dijo McGonagall antes de sentarse- Cierra la puerta.

- Vale ya estamos dentro- susurró Lily

- Shhhh- le respondió Bella poniendo una mano en la boca de la pelirroja al ver acercarse a Dumbledore.

El director no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas así que se quedaron de pies(pie) apoyadas en frente de lo que iba a ser el escenario.

Cuando las luces que habían puesto los chicos se empezaron a apagar dejando todo oscuro, la puerta de la entrada en la que nadie se fijó se abrió lentamente y sin hacer ruido entraron Sirius y Remus sin ser milagrosamente vistos.

- Noa- la chica se giró con cara de irse a desmayar.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Michael empezándose ahora si a preocupar.

- ¡Oh si! No, es decir… se me pasará.

- Había pensado… en… bueno en hacer el baile tal y como lo hicimos hace dos años… sin cambiar nada- dijo Michael pasándose una mano por el pelo. Noa le miró negando con la cabeza para darle a entender que no le pillaba- Ehm ya sabes… igual, hasta el final- los ojos de Noa se agrandaron inapreciablemente.

- Oh… vale, de acuerdo- respondió la chica

- Es que sino no nos da tiempo ah… ah pensar otro final.

- Esta bien Michael- dijo Noa con una sonrisa tranquilizando al chico.

La música empezó a sonar, la gryffindor resopló y soltó todo el aire que tenía guardado. Michael le guiñó el ojo para desearle suerte, su amiga sonrió y salió al oscuro escenario casi chocándose con Jefferson

Noa se inclinó y se quedó apoyada con el brazo en sus rodillas entonces la luz la iluminó levemente, una luz mucho más fuerte iluminó a Michael casi cegándole. El chico**(,)** aturdido**(,)** cerró los ojos pero empezó a cantar.

"Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss"

Michael se iba acercando a Noa y pasando la mano por donde estaba ella pero sin rozarla como si fuese un recuerdo o un espejismo.

"Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Come back to me, and forgive everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time"

- Mírale- dijo Bella a la que le brillaban los ojos de orgullo- Que bien canta y que guapo y...

- Chst- le chistó Lily- No puedo oírle contigo alabándole.

"Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day"

Michael dejó de cantar y se quedó de pie sin moverse como había estado Noa, aunque ella estaba inclinada, segundos antes. Entonces la chica se levantó y se puso a cantar.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace"

Michael se movió y se quedó mirando a Noa al igual que ella hizo con él y se pusieron a cantar los dos.

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste"

Jorja ajustó las notas cuando Noa empezó a cantar de nuevo sola.

"It all revolves around you"

Los dos chicos volvieron a cantar juntos esta vez acercándose poco a poco.

"And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide"

Sirius miró por el rabillo del ojo a Remus y se tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse de la cara de su amigo, le brillaban los ojos de ver a Noa cantando y con ese vestido, pero la sola presencia de Michael en el escenario hacía que arrugase la nariz de la frustración.

Cuando los dos chicos estaban a milímetros de rozarse, Noa se giró dándole la espalda a Michael y el chico la imitó mientras cantaban .

"But I love you until the end of time"

Los dos chicos volvieron a girarse para mirarse, Jorja tuvo que concentrarse, porque por un momento se quedó encantada con el baile y casi se le olvida tocar.

"Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place"

Evans miró a los profesores que parecían encantados con el espectáculo.

La pelirroja comprobó con gracia como Dumbledore tenía que dar un pañuelo a McGonagall para que la mujer se sonase la nariz. Seguro que con eso Gryffindor ganaba unos cuantos puntos.

"Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day"

Michael cogió las manos de su amiga y la acercó hasta él para besarla. Al notar los labios de Michael en ella, Ainhoa no pudo más que sonrojarse, mientras las luces se iban encendiendo poco a poco dejando a los presentes el tiempo suficiente para que sus ojos se fueran acostumbrando a la nueva luz.

McGonagall se levantó de la silla con un gritito de alegría mientras aplaudía entusiasmada, luego corrigió su comportamiento quizás por la cara que se le quedó a Jorja al verla hacer eso o por la risa escandalosa que le entró a Rebecca.

Bella se quedó pasmada ante lo que acababa de ver, Lily no le dio importancia al beso entre sus dos amigos ya que lo quehabían hecho en el baile no es que hubiera sido una infidelidad ni nada, era un beso sin importancia, pero Bella pareció que no lo vio así porque salió corriendo y casi deja a Lily sin la capa de invisibilidad. Afortunadamente nadie la vio, nadie salvo Sirius y Remus que estaban al lado de la puerta, aunque la chica no les vio a ellos.

Entonces Sirius reaccionó y arrastró a Remus afuera del aula, que en esos momentos lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza eran posibles muertes accidentales, por supuesto de Michael.


End file.
